Ongoing Research
by Riley Killer
Summary: Finding Orochimaru's research led to one of the greatest massacres that Kisame ever held part in. And now he's hoping he might get that same high as he did last time from that mission. This time though... things aren't gonna be the same.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Now mind you, this is the Sequel To** Research Never Meant To Be Found. **To get this story, you need to read that story. So ya might wanna if you haven't first.

**Disclaimer:** _The anime Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All the OC's though belong to their rightful owners, or in the case of the heroine, she belongs to me. Also I do not own Ohayocon, or any of the songs posted on here.

* * *

_

**Prologue**

**Déjà vu**

_The feeling of a hot wet tongue against the column of my throat made my eyes shut. A soft whimper exiting me in the process as I felt a calloused hand on my shoulder while another was wrapped around my throat. I couldn't breathe, I felt hot and cold, on fire as sweat moved down my brow but the air around me felt like ice._

"Guess who's back  
Back again…"

_ A familiar voice laughed lightly at me, sharp teeth coming to my eyes while they glowed and the rest of the figure remained black. A mouth coming onto my own and tugging my long hair back out of the way as I felt something sharp bite into my lip making me fight back a hiss. I kicked out and the hand that had been keeping my arms down maneuvered back and grabbed the leg that came up. I snarled as it shoved at a weird angle, a crack going through the air._

"Shady's back….  
Tell a friend."

_ His hands moved from the forceful and rough they had been to almost deceivingly gentle. The sharp grip on my neck loosened and his hand moved down my chest. I hissed out as the hand palmed my left breast, the body of my assailant pinning me down while I felt hot breath on my neck making my eyes shut tightly. Something similar to fear was inside my chest, locked away by my throat causing a rather stretched and restrained feeling. I felt everything still in the darkness of the room._

"Now everyone report to the dance floor,  
to the dance floor, to the dance floor."

_Vaguely I registered the music in the background, wondering it's purpose before ignoring it completely as I felt their tongue move against my throat again making me arch my neck away from it. Those shiny sharp teeth, so damn familiar but I couldn't exactly tell from where. The hand on my chest went lax and slowly slipped down to my side. An arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me flush against the muscle toned, fit, body that belonged to who ever he was._

"Now everyone report to the dance floor,  
to the dance floor, to the dance floor."

_ My shoulder pulsed as their lips brushed over my scarred bare skin making me shiver lightly and try and curl into a ball. A soft chuckle exited my assaulter again making me stiffen as the baritone almost growl of amusement brought a serious sense of déjà vu to me. Rough fingertips rose and brushed against my left cheek and cupped it slowly before the mouth came back down and rested against my neck. The voice of the man then proceeded to whisper, "I missed you." My eyes shut as my fear eased and my arm slipped up over his side and around his stomach as I let my head bury into his chest._

_ I felt his face in my hair, the arm tightening around me. I felt safe, secure… and every fiber of my being was telling me I shouldn't feel this. My instinct screamed to get away, for me to run, flee. My body was hot with fear while my eyes slowly were lidded and I felt the entirety of me relaxing into the arms that came around me easily enough. The body larger, stronger, and far more able than my own easily keeping me to it as though it were a loving coffin and I was to be it's next cadaver placed inside and buried deep underground with. "I…missed you too." Slowly I opened my eyes to look up at him._

"Alright now Stop!"  
"Pajama time!"

_ There was a flash of white of his teeth, and pain erupted from my shoulder. His arms remaining tight around me and my head slowly resting against the chest in front of me as his mouth remained completely on my shoulder. The pain continued for a few moments before I shut my eyes and coughed out. Blood coated my mouth and the metallic, salty taste of it was vividly recognized by my mind. I opened an eye lightly towards the face that was remained in shadows while their teeth remained in my body. Wondering quietly as a smile pulled to my lips._

The off white ceiling above me as I woke up from my nightmare was a welcoming sight to behold. My sleep heavy eyes taking a few moments to focus on them, trying to figure out exactly what I was looking at and listening too. There were several noises in the background that in my disorientation I wasn't able to make out as my brain was coming out of its unconscious state. As I became more awake though I started to recognize them, first of them being my i-Home alarm clock, playing "Just Lose It" by Eminem. Sitting up, the ceiling I had been staring at only around four inches above my head, I looked at the alarm clock that blasted the tune loudly enough for me to hear it before I reached over and shut it off.

That would explain why I had been hearing it when I was asleep. Raising my hand to my hair I was immediately filled with disgust as I found my entire body had drenched itself in sweat during the time of my unconsciousness. _Gross… _It felt as though a rather thin film that was rough but greasy at the same time had been placed over my entire body. The only cool spot on my black panties and bra I had fallen asleep in, and they were sticking to me just as bad as the sweat was.

"Bad dream?" An easy voice came out, well, easy, more of uncaring would be a right description. My eyes traveled to the slightly less defined body of my roommate as she sat on her backside and stared at her computer while wearing a lime green t-shirt and a pair of gray sweats. Slowly her blue eyes traveled over to me though as her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her round face easy as she focused in on me and then looked away, my roommate Reba was rather uncomfortable of me sitting only in my bra and underwear. What she didn't know though was when she was gone and I had a night to myself. I locked the door and usually only wore a robe.

Bringing a slightly tanned arm out, ignoring the stark contrasting some area pink markings on my arm from old scars of cuts and scrapes, and mosquito bites from when I lived in Alaska, I let out a soft breath nodding now. Now see, my roommate and I had something you would probably call a… mildly healthy relationship. And what I meant by healthy was we were either getting along, to ourselves, enjoying a movie together, or I wanted to rip her head off and shove it down one of the six toilets we had in the hall bathroom till it clogged, and have one of the maintenance staffers pull it out and look at me funny going, 'do you know how this got here?' Only for me to reply, 'Why no, I have no idea, who would do such a thing?'

Well that, or smother her in her sleep with her own goddamn pillow. But I figured that was what happens when you live with someone that is basically a stranger to you. And even though this was getting to be my fourth week into my second semester in college, I still figured she sort of was. I mean at times (namely when she was really quiet) I felt off kilter and almost paranoid that I had done something wrong.

Usually that was just her being good old fashion Reba though. My neighbor said our relationship was something along the lines of marriage, where we went at it like cats and dogs at times, but somehow we make it work. (However I had also told my neighbor that if we were married, I would have wanted a divorce a good while ago.)

I can tell you exactly how that works out though, she gets into a pissy fit, and I just leave the room or take a walk down the street to Dairy Queen. Let my mind to it's own self rant for a while, and then, wisely mind you, come back, and ignore her presence all together until the next morning. Mornings were something like the reset buttons on game consoles for us.

"You were sleep talking." My eyes narrowed in on her, focusing slightly better and I tilted my head in a curious fashion leaning forward. Hand now on the bar of my lofted bed that kept me no doubt from falling out of it and onto hers. (We had bunked the beds.) Her eyebrows slowly lowered and her lips pulled slightly into a small grin. "So who do you miss?"

Frowning at her now I felt my mood from waking up all sweaty and icky, drop a little more to annoyed and frustrated. That dream had not been a new one, in fact it had been getting more and more frequent with the date of January 29th drawing closer and closer, first showing up somewhere in October when I had decided I would be attending an anime convention that would take place on the 29th.

I was going back to Ohayocon. But that wasn't the point at the moment.

This dream though had been getting worse and worse. At first I thought it was just my luck, as sexually frustrated I am, I was pretty sure it was just a way of helping me vent. Also it would explain why every time who ever he was, was always rough and then would gentle out. And then there was that bite. I couldn't identify the person either, or I could, but who I thought it was well… that shit couldn't possibly happen you know?

However their bite that's placing matched very much with the scar on my right shoulder. The only damn scar on my body that I _couldn't_ recall where it came from, well it did bring up numerous questions. But here was what I know for a fact.

Two years ago I had woken up in the ER with it on my shoulder. I had been found outside of my mother's hotel room at the Hyatt Regency apparently with it and my assailant nowhere to be found. This all being apparently before what news and police reports call, the _Anime Convention Massacre._ For people who attended, it's simply the _Ohayocon Massacre_.

It used to be the Ohayocon Massacre officially, but too many newscasters would say "O-hey-oh-con" instead of "Oh-high-Oh-con" which frustrated people as the pronunciation was getting to differentiated. So they changed the name all together to make it simple for everyone. Meaning I was ahead of the game to start, I had been calling it _O-con_ since my first time going there. I used to make the same mistake.

"Cassi." My mind was torn out of it's thought as I looked down again at my roomie as she sat at her laptop. Her eyes lidded now and the smile gone before she stared at me again, "Who do you miss?" Now that was another thing right there… who the hell did I miss? I could think of only two people, and neither had sharp teeth that glowed, deep baritone voices, and pretty much hated my guts to death, hell, resurrection, and repeat. Also, they didn't bring a smile to my face any more like in the dream… they brought anger, sadness, as well as a gut wrenching feeling and a tightening of throat.

Which would make me definitely question as to why I missed them if one of them was the person in my dream, as frankly that was just bad for my health. So was taking a bite out of my shoulder, but that wasn't the point.

"Dunno." I finally stated simply shrugging and looking at her, then pointed at the scar on my shoulder, "They gave me that though." Now I watched her mouth open slowly and her eyes bulge a little before she snapped it shut and shook her head.

"That's not a human bite though." I nodded to this statement, no, it didn't seem like it was now did it? In fact it seemed very inhuman as well as annoyingly bestial. But there was _no one_ that came forward and said who did it, and no one who bothered to take to hard of a look. When we finally got a chance to inquiry with the police and give a statement, there wasn't actually much I could put down.

In fact as far as my memory served, I had a damn good time at the Ohayocon two years ago as well as played out a few skits that went over rather well, getting a bit of reaction out of the crowds that had formed to see them.

Somewhere in my mind though there was almost a whispering that this was full of shit and that it was a lie; something did go down. Obviously, this thing in my head though was hidden away with the memory that knew exactly as to what did. Something my therapist that I went to go see after my wound had begun to heal, claimed had been locked away by trauma and my memory distorted to make a cover for it.

_Fucking Memory._ I fought back bitterly on my tongue and stared ahead. I could remember things from before kindergarten, from when I was the sweet child to a little shit, to a military brat, to a heartbroken teen, to… well whatever this current category I was in now. Sometimes I didn't even know myself anymore. But I suppose when someone close to you is ripped away by both yours and their actions, I guess that's what happens.

The group I had gone to Ohayocon with, I remember that, Cheryll had gone missing, presumed dead as one of the victims of the massacre. I remembered that my soul sisters Heather, Kris, and I were together, that Brandin, Daniel, Will, Ashlee, Gavin, my mother, and Kris's mother were there. I remember the next Ohayocon I had attended after that, despite the previous wound, since it had been removed from the Hyatt Regency and Greater Columbus Convention Center, and I could remember the summer con I attended, where my right hand man and I, who I had started dating before that, broke up on that Saturday night of it.

I remember the events from that clearly, the people clearly, as Kris was with us, since she hadn't attended the last O-con because she was in the hospital, and I also remember very well the summer that was after it, where my mind had the equivalence to that of a jar of goo. And then move in day two days before I started classes.

And now I was here. But I couldn't remember that God Damn Event! And I didn't know why. I didn't know if it was because of trauma or my mind was keeping it away, or something was keeping it away. I didn't know anything about it.

Frustrated I grabbed my red cased pillow to the side and punched it with a downsized shout of anger before hearing Reba cough lightly making me look at her as she looked back. There was a few moments of quiet before I slowly shrugged and grumbled, "Frustrated." She made an 'ah' sound that translated to me, _"alrighty then" _meaning she didn't really care. And why should she?

Rolling my right shoulder I slowly turned and got on my hands and knees, crawling from the head of my bed down to the foot and throwing a leg over. I noticed Reba blatantly ignoring me now and that was fine. I sort of found it funny in a way that I was no longer so self-conscious of my body as I sued to be. At least not on a normal basis, several times our neighbor had walked in on me while I was changing and I just told her to shut the door. Just because I didn't care if she saw didn't mean I appreciated the rest of the world getting a gander.

Either way, as I managed to climb down all the way I let out a loud yawn and looked up at my messy black, white, and red bed. Then looked over at her, now level with her as my bare feet padded across the floor. "Fuckin' hate it." I stated aloud, trying to start a conversation of some sort at least.

She didn't look back at me but she then inquired, "What?" Yes, a hold! Today might actually be a good day.

"Not being able to remember." I continued simply as I reached my closet that was only about 10 feet from me in our 10 by 15 room. There wasn't much room but it had become my home away from home one might say. Reaching into my closet I grabbed hold of the first t-shirt that came to sight and tugged it off the hanger and over my head. The big bold letters on the front reading, "I'm The Boss! (Just ask me.)" Pulling my hair out I dug in my drawers directly to my right that held a pair of shorts I pulled on.

My foot came back and rubbed against the back of my shin making me shut an eye in concentration before she replied back, "Well you said you tried everything."

"Yup. Except hypnotism." I replied easily, "And I can't find a guy for it near here that I could walk to." That was a disadvantage at college though when you didn't have a car. Your traveling radius got rather small. I left my truck behind at home though because I figured I wouldn't be going many places as it was. I mean I had studies to get to.

"Aren't you leavin' in two hours or so for your con?" I paused and slowly looked at her. What? Con wasn't till to- "It is Friday right?" I felt my brain stop for a moment and then immediately looked to the i-Home, remembering why I had set it in the first place. Instead of agreeing with her and saying that yes, I was indeed leaving for the convention today, a stream of curses exited me that brought a smug smile to her lips which made me glare.

More at myself though than anything. I had originally planned on not going, my state of mind at the time was rather off and it had been filled with issues, but when October rolled by, and I found out the majority of my new college friends were going… well. How could I have said no? With a witty decision to fill a money debt to my neighbor by paying for her preregistration, I also found a group to go with as well as a hotel room, _and _ride. I was so excited about it last night I had the precon jitters as though I was an anime convention virgin again! Which was why I didn't wake up right away to my alarm clock probably.

"You should get packing, again." I had been packing and repacking my stuff since a week ago. Trying to figure out different size management techniques. So now it was all next to my dresser, on a futon that she had brought and set up the day we moved in.

Feeling a small grin pull to my lips I looked over at her as she was staring at me now with a simple downturn of lips. Like considering something and then just nodding your head and going, _"Alrighty, let's go with that then." _With a shirt on it was more bearable for her to look at me then again too. However her slight discomfort made me nod to her and then almost laugh out, "Yeah, no shit."

…..45 minutes later I let out a sigh as I exited the shower of the dorm first floor bathroom. My head heavy with my water soaked hair before I grabbed hold of a towel and pulled it around my head before taking the white fluffy robe off of the hook beside it. My eyes narrowing for a moment as I had a moment of pause in thought as I tied the belt.

I was actually going again. I was going to Ohayocon, which had been moved back to the Hyatt. I was going on my own, with out Kris, or any of my old friends. I was going with college buddies and staying in a room with them. No mother, no father. No parental guidance what so ever. Just myself, my neighbor Hailey, and a few others that were friends to her, and that I had met before on a trip down to Columbus to go to the large mall there, Easton.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I stared at the tile that looked back at me beneath my feet. An awkward feeling spiking up my back before my right shoulder panged making me grunt, hand shooting up and resting on it with a wince. And then there was that. What if my attacker was there as well… I shook my head and slowly looked up smiling, I hardly think that after what would happen, who ever did what they did to me would show their face again.

I had been wrong before though, so what was to say I was right this time? I thought about the advantages as to what I was doing this time though compared to last time. A small smile coming to my lips as I moved to the mirror and sinks in the process.

_I won't be a leader, I'll be a follower. Rini's the leader._ The Lolita like princess that was my neighbor's childhood friend seemed rather small and fragile personally, but in her tone, her eyes, her nonverbal language… well I wouldn't be to afraid to admit that she had the same affects on me that Gavin did. She didn't have to do anything, but I was still slightly intimidated by her. And that was fine in this situation… in fact I was kind of relieved I wouldn't be the one to be in charge of this.

If anything, Hailey was the one who would be the leader to me now. She had taken care of the ride, my spot in the group, and all I had to do was fork over 35 bucks for her preregistration….

When in the beginning of the school year I had my mind completely set on Not going to the convention. It was interesting what a group of friends going to something can do to you. I used to consider myself mildly independent, and I still did now, but to a lesser degree… I liked being around people, in fact when I wasn't now, I was rather frustrated or annoyed. I think that was because of the transition from home, where I lived in the styx though, to college. Where whether I liked it or not, there were people all around.

I didn't know, one way or another I was just as much as a mess as I was back then. But now I could find what I needed in that mess. Turning a gaze to the mirror in front of me I paused and tilted my head at what I saw. Two years ago, I had long hair, I had long bangs. I had a disregard for myself, and cared very much about those around me.

Two years ago, I was 16. And had to fight for the privilege of attending a con with my mother.

Now I'm 18, a _legal_ adult. But for some reason… maybe it was because I had lost a friend, or maybe it was the depression I had been in before college…. I felt a little older, and a little younger at the same time. Leaning forward I studied myself critically. I had the same eyes as I did then, blue, almost like when you pick up a colored pencil and it was labeled 'blue', that was my eyes color. But it would change from dark, to light, to vivid, it all depended on what I wore. I still had the same nose, the same lips, a few little scars here or there, same pores, same eyebrows, same eyelashes.

But I didn't think like I did when I was 16. I didn't feel like I did then either. In fact, I felt almost like I lost something of myself in all the process. Leaning back from the mirror I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste from my bath tote. Not that I really cared about the distribution of germs or anything with carrying it in there. I had ACT mouthwash to take care of that. And the stinging blue substance did it's job well.

Adding my ProHealth tooth paste to the bristles of the tooth brush and jamming it in my mouth, I began to work slowly and lazily while watching my eyes now. In short, I think what had happened was I grew up a little. No longer was I the stubborn little thing that would pick a fight with anyone that pissed me off, I had seemed to almost grow timid through out the two years. Mind you though, comparing to the rest of my life, this isn't that unnatural, what I was when I was an active duty Air Force brat greatly differs from what I was as a Retired Air Force brat.

It was just interesting was all. Changing in these ways, really it happened with out my notice until I was eventually sitting in front of the computer with a friend… and I just didn't want to roleplay any more. The want to was gone as well as the high that came from it. So now I wasn't. I did rpg sites, sure. But-

I'm getting off topic here.

I had changed, was the over all thing. Without even meaning to as well… Sighing I heard the beeping of the combination placed into the bathroom door before the sound of it being opened. Looking to my left I watched as a girl with brown hair in a bob cut walk in. I rose a brow as her bangs were pink and the front underneath them were a neon green. Much like my own blue hair, color a day old after being dyed. She glanced up at me for a few moments as I pulled off my towel on my head before she gave a loud yawn. Her throat gurgling to continue it somewhat like a wookie. "What you up ta?" I looked at her for a few moments before smiling and looking back ahead.

"Thinking of how to sex you up." I cooed out slyly, the quiet held for a few moments before a sigh exited my neighbor who slowly frowned shaking her head as she set her face wash supplies on the side of one of the four sinks we stood in front of.

"You're such a weirdo Cassi." I smiled lightly, at least that was one thing that never was gonna change.

* * *

_ "Everyone please report to the main hall in 15 minutes." _The dark room echoed as the voice from the overhead intercom moved off the wall. The quiet soon taking place of it except for a slow whimper in the corner. A small frown came onto male lips as their owner raised from the spot they had been lounging on their bed. A simple four poster with navy blue covered and a white sheet and pillows. Two large feet swung down and rested on the carpet while they opened their eyes and stared ahead.

Hoshigaki Kisame slowly scowled at the creature in the cage across from him. A female that he had taken two years ago from a lot they had captured and decided to keep as his own ward to entertain him for the most part, but also then less importantly, for information. At the bite marks that rested on their form, some scabbed and other's fresh, he sighed lightly shutting his eyes, hiding his black on white shark like eyes and then rubbing his face. Mildly lazy, his hand outstretched and he snapped his fingers, the lightly snapping on as he heard a sound of displeasure making him open his left eye and stare at her.

The woman with curly red hair, full red lips, and dark green eyes immediately silenced. Her naked form huddling back against the corner bars of her little box. The only thing that separated the two of them. At first he had liked her for her fiery nature… and now he just found her extremely annoying. Glancing at his light blue hand, checking the uniform fingernail polish on his nails for chipping and scratching, he then let his gaze turn back to her at an almost shift.

At some point he had known her name. Really, he had tried to remember it but as she came absolutely submissive and boring to her, he forgot it… she had broken rather quickly, six months, he couldn't say she didn't try at least though. Getting to his feet he reached over and grabbed the shirt that had been on the nightstand next to the bed. His eyes scoring over the walls of his room, holding different instruments here or there for weapons or cleaning. His kunai and shuriken holster for his legs and wrists resting on the vanity that instead of holding make up or other girlish items one might think, held various items of torture.

Moving towards his, his hands pulling his tank top over his navy blue hair and toned muscular torso, he looked quietly at the man staring in front of him. After all, he was strangely colored, so even his own color made him pause for a few moments. But now he stared at his face. He didn't look any older really than the day before, the month before, or even the year before. He in fact looked very much the same. He was more tired perhaps… but… He shrugged.

Even if he looked the same, strong jaw, shark teeth behind easy lips, high cheek bones, gill marks, light blue skin and all… the people he was with sure had changed. That was for certain. Akatsuki was no longer what he had once thought it to be. Thankfully, a mission they had done two years ago, under the old leader Pein, that had been the cause for his little ward in the cage behind him, had saved less of them than they thought it would.

Pein himself, for starters. The Uzumaki boy had still managed to get him and the bastard was killed. With Pein's loss, there was also Konan who left on her own accord, now in charge of Amegakure. This had led them all to find a new place of residence as the woman no longer wanted anything to do with the organization or it's goal. There was also the loss of Kakuzu, having been defeated by Kakashi finally after the same boy who killed Pein later took out a good amount of his hearts.

They had almost lost Hidan in the process as well, fortunately for the organization, unfortunately for Kisame (as the man annoyed him for his own amusement), had managed to somehow, pull himself back together from the grave and dig himself out the Nara boy in Konoha had put him in. His status had been defected until he had shown up covered in blood and screaming…. As usual, for them to "open the fucking door!"

And then there had been of course the most recent… he felt a pang of frustration in his head at this. His eyes lidded for a few moments as he glared at his form and then at the one behind him in the cage. His partner had finally been eaten away by the disease that had been in him. Something Kisame could always smell happening to him. With his weakness though, his little brother had managed to defeat the elder Uchiha….

A low chuckle exited the shark man at the thought of the younger Uchiha's comrades, one being one of his own former coworker's students… shutting his eyes and felt his lips pull into a very small smirk as his hands grasped the cloak hanging off one of the columns of the vanity as he yanked it and pulled it on, one arm through the other before he let out a soft almost giggle.

Sasuke Uchiha's little group did not interest him nearly as much as it did their current, and really always had been, leader. In fact he found it very amusing the younger Uchiha had decided to wage his own war against Konohagakure. (The Village Hidden In The Leaves.) The younger man had grasped hold of a power and as far as Kisame saw, had no real idea on how to use it properly… but he wasn't to concerned as far as that went…

His eyes became lidded as his lips turned into a simple line, grasping the hitai-ate as it had been in the inner pocket of his cloak before he pulled it down over his head and to his neck before grunting hearing the knocking on the door. His eyes turning to it as he pulled his hitai-ate then up, raising his hair in the process and allowing it to maintain its almost defying gravity nature. "Enter." He grunted as he let his fingers move through the slightly coarse hairs a few times before nodding his head as his appearance was acceptable then turning his gaze back to the door as it creaked open.

He rose a brow at the blonde iwa nin that entered. Deidara had been one of the group that was saved by the information they had received two years ago. Which was rather good as he preferred the iwa-nin now a little more than he did before. The boy had grown from his teenage self in the two short years to something that looked a little more like a man than the almost feminine bomber he had been before.

However he still had a horrible temper, and he was still thoroughly pissed when Itachi had lost to his little brother, even though they had all known the fight was coming. However through restraints, and a few beatings from himself the blonde had been slowly subdued and after a few days of starvation, agreed to leave the boy be and not so foolishly sacrifice himself to kill him. It was a decision for the better in the shark's opinion.

But whatever Deidara thought about it was usually kept to his own mind. So one way or another he didn't know, nor did he really care. He was however very amused when the younger man had found his former partner to be the one pulling the strings the entire time… while Tobi had ceased to exited and took over his position as Madara full time, Kisame had a feeling that Deidara missed the silly bit of his partner that had been accompanying him.

But now they both worked alone, occasionally together. Hidan would be partnered with one of the Uchiha's group. His former comrade's student in fact, Suigetsu. The water affiniant boy made it damn near impossible for the jashinist to sacrifice him. But that was only once in a blue moon.

"Madara sama says's we're going back un." There was a pause in his movements and breathing before he let his eyes move to him. The blonde's blues eyes were lidded, a calm stare before he shut it and yawned rubbing the back of his blonde hair covered head. Ponytail bobbing and hair moving as he did so, "Not all of us this time though… he's staying un."

"Doushite?" The shark murmured lightly watching him with a narrowed gaze, eyes turning back towards the woman watching them wide eyed now. The quiet continuing before he turned back to the iwa-nin who slowly shrugged his shoulders.

"Thinks that more information is out for us still alive un. Also he's considering that since our information sources are a bit…. Stale un…" He looked over at the woman who flinched, his brow raising as fear shot through her eyes and she curled more in on herself, "That three to five new sources would be good enough as a replacement."

There was a soon sound of something passing through another before Kisame glanced over his shoulder and muffler of his cloak at the venus like fly trap creature that looked at him now. Zetsu hadn't changed at all except that he could split into two; that was something the former Kirigakuran hadn't known. Not that mattered much now as he was whole for the time being. Opening his mouth though, it was the black one that spoke out.

"**He said I could eat her."**

There was a moment before Kisame slowly grasped his blade and the belt that held it. Pulling it on over an arm and head he slipped his sandals on and gave a nod before grunting out, "Don't leave a mess." He hooked the broad blade up onto his back, feeing the belt go tight as he moved out of the room. His eyes narrowing as he heard the whimpering start up, and then as he shut the door, the screaming muffled behind him. He glanced at Deidara who slowly looked over as well and then smiled lightly shaking his head moving away from the shark who followed quietly behind him.

"So who is he sending?" He inquired as they were half way to the hall. The blonde looked over his shoulder then back ahead.

"Three from us and three from them." So the number instead of ten was six this time. That was interesting enough. It wasn't high priority but he could understand. "Three teams of two un." Kisame could already guess what they were as well.

He would be saddled with either Deidara, or the younger of the Uchiha brothers. Hidan would more than likely be stuck with Suigetsu again, as it was damn hard to kill water, and Deidara would end up with that loud mouth female that was always throwing herself practically at the pale skinned Sasuke. It worked for all three groups, as he had a tolerance for the younger boy, but also wanted to rip his head off for being so emotionless… just like his brother. This however was far more annoying than anything Itachi could have thrown his way.

Due to his habits, and the chakra sensing woman being able to compensate for them instead, he figured Zetsu would not be accompanying them. Hidan could be controlled as long as Kisame himself was around. His feral nature vastly outweighing the younger male's wish to get ripped apart as it wasn't nearly as pleasant as the Jashinist thought it would be. And as to the fact Deidara practically hated Sasuke, he would not be paired with him out of risk. So in all logic, the pairing would be more than likely as followed.

Karin – Deidara

Kisame – Sasuke

Suigetsu – Hidan

It was simple enough to figure out. He paused in step however as another thought came to mind. Last time they had went it had been fairly easy to find them out as well… he shut his eyes in remembrance of the adolescent that had discovered them out, and a soft sound exited him. This time they would have to be much more cautious. There was less of them though, so it wouldn't be as much of a problem as before. Also there was the probability of her showing up being low…. He sighed lightly as he shrugged. She was just a memory… it didn't matter one way or another.

The doors opened as they came to the main hall. A long table lined the center of the room, at the head of it he could see the once masked Tobi, known only as Madara sitting with his black gloved fingers interlaced and his masked chin resting on them. His black hair sticking up and defying any laws of science just as it always had before his head turned towards them. A single sharingan eyes howing.

For a few moments Kisame felt a small grin on his lips before it disappeared just as quickly looking at those around his boss. The quiet holding for a few moments before he joined him at his side ignoring the extremely light turquoise eyes that stared at him, just a hair away from being underneath light purple bangs. His eyes moving instead to the younger Uchiha who stood with this being behind him like the ever-faithful bodyguard. A woman on his left whose orange-red hair had been parted down the center, yet one side was extremely untamed and the other was groomed.

He didn't quite know what was the style with this earlier generation. He quite preferred his hair to remain groomed as it was. But that was unimportant. Resting a hand on Deidara's shoulder, breaking away his glare from the Uchiha who was ignoring him, he grunted hearing a loud swear and then the door banging open. The quiet held for a few moments as a man with pale skin, violet eyes, and slicked back white hair came hopping in holding his foot. "DAMN IT!" He shrieked out in his pain before going into a low group of curses and standing straight beside the other two he detested to called comrades.

"…It seems you're all here then." Murmured out the low voice of the masked man in the head chair. Turning his head quietly to the three black and red cloak donning men, he murmured simply, "I take it you know what is going to happen?"

"Hai." Kisame nodded lightly before the jashinist beside him shouted out angrily, "NO DAMN IT!" Kisame turned his head silently to his coworker and ignored as he immediately looked at him. Eyes narrowing for a few moments and his lip pulling into a snarl. "What the fuck do you want fish face?" The quiet held all the more before Kisame shut his eyes and turned his head away holding his patience while fighting back the urge to bat at the man in the same manner a bear would it's prey.

"We're going back." Was the simple reply that came from him instead. Opening an eye at him, "To that place."

Hidan's eyes bulged, his mouth opening slightly as his voice was caught slightly in his throat. Soon though he recovered and stood up straight and a smile came to his lips at the fond memories he had. "…SO back there huh?" Kisame nodded lightly and his lips pull so he was smiling from ear to ear, "When do we leave?" He turned his gaze immediately to Madara, violet eyes twinkling with anticipation and excitement. He could recall the slaughter he was allowed to take place in two years ago. The sound of the sinners screaming as he sacrificed them off bit by bit. Some in groups, others one by one hearing them beg for their blasphemous lives. Oh he could remember shoving his heated symbol into that whore's arm, leaving the mark of his god as a reminder that he would always rule over. He could remember so much.

It would be _wonderful_ to go back to that place. Where they were fiction and the world was strange and foreign. Where he was able to kill with out restraint and sacrifice to the all powerful Jashin.

"Today." Was the simple reply that exited Madara, the smile however was heard in his voice that was hidden behind his mask. The woman made a sound making his head turn, as well as everyone else's while she stared behind her spectacles at Hidan with a frown on her lips.

"Go back where?" She finally inquired. A soft chuckle ushered from Madara's lips making their eyes turn back to him, almost like watching an interesting match of tennis, turning his head towards Kisame he nodded lightly, expecting him to explain it. But of course he did… he was the former Mizukage after all.

Kisame let his eyes drift to her, seeing those eyes staring almost suspiciously at him and her nose scrunched lightly as though she were scrutinizing him. He ignored it plainly before stating simply, "A world that run's parallel to our own." He watched that gaze stay, never wavering before he shut his eyes, he would elaborate for her then, "Two years ago our previous leader, Pein, found information left behind by Orochimaru san." He grinned lightly as this got a reaction out of her, sensing her taken a back gaze. Opening his eyes to her now he chuckled, "It gave details of a way to get to a parallel world that we were all believed to be fictional characters."

"It has been one of the Akatsuki's main weapons aside from it's members." Madara continued for him. He simply nodded along to this statement as the man then stated, "It is why up until today, Kisame has had Lorena san with him. She was from that world, and we brought her here to give as a foresight that our enemies would not have in their own hands."

Because knowledge in this world was indeed power, but not as powerful as the Bijuu. Kisame noted lightly to himself this before looking over at Deidara who had produced a ball of clay, starting to move it through his hands. "Originally we had 10 un." There was a few moments of the sound of his hands eating away at the clay, and then spitting it out, while his fingers made soft sounds as he began to mold it. "However only five of the made it through the first month un."

"Yeah. The old bastard and I killed ours off." Hidan supplied quietly, remembering fondly when he got to kill that little wench, she had been to high pitched and far too annoying. He grinned lightly and then leaned forward, "Deidara here's ended up stepping on a trap in the hall… almost like havin' kids, need to lock up the fuckin' house and everything." He glared lightly at Kisame.

"…He managed to make nice with his and she began just an obedient little thing. Terrified of even the slightest movement towards her. Was funny at first… " The shark simply smirked into his muffler.

"She's dead now though then?" Suigetsu murmured out, his voice almost chipper compared to the others around him. There was a light belch in the background as the venus fly trap separated from the wall, his eyes moving back and forth as the others turned to him.

"…**What?"** Was the simple growl that exited him.

Looking back ahead of him, Kisame reached up and rubbed his eyelids and thus his eyes before grunting simply. "Hai. The onna is now dead."

"The series to which we belong to, was not done last time we went." Madara stated now drawing their attention back. Then he leaned back in his chair, hands coming onto the arms and then relaxing into it, "It has been two years since then, and even if it has not been completed, there should be new information. Which is why I'm sending a group of you to abduct three or four people who will be suitable candidates to supply us with this information." Upon the Uchiha opening his mouth, the elder then concluded, "This will be beneficial to yourself as well, Sasuke kun. Konoha's activities are greatly involved in the story's plot. So it will give you in sight to your enemy's plans."

Slowly watching his mouth shut, Kisame fought back a smirk. The elder Uchiha had the boy wrapped around his finger with such ease. The manipulation that Madara was capable of was no surprise however. Shrugging lightly he looked over at his former and current superior. "Madara sama." The quiet held as the man looked at him, "Who shall be going this time?"

The air lit up with electricity around him and the others in the room, it was a nice feeling, and the shark himself hadn't felt like this in a while actually. Maybe because things were getting old around the area; a change of scene would do wonders for his mind, to be able to relax but also be on guard constantly, that was something that world had almost given him.

"Suigetsu shall be accompanying Hidan, while Karin and Deidara shall go together." He blinked now as the masked man turned his head towards him, "You will go with Sasuke." Once again the shark fought back a smirk at this; that was another thing. In the other world… he didn't find anything predictable.

As Madara rose and waved a hand, slowly instructing them to head towards a room down one of the many halls connected to the hall. Silently Kisame followed in the back after them with an at ease look on his face, body slack with each step and excitement only evident in his eyes. The door that was opened ahead of them he watched with interest as instead of the giant hands that the jutsu was performed on last time, a circle in blood had been drawn out on the floor.

"Each of you take one of the six circles and begin to release your chakra." Madara's voice cracked over head, almost swiftly, not trying to contain his eagerness, Kisame took the spot and stood quietly started to obey. His mind pausing only for a moment in it's task as he watched the small glowing orb in the center of the circle between the six designated people, a grin coming to his lips as a pull began to start gently on his skin.

_I have the distinct feeling._ He joked to himself, _that I've done this before._ There was a whipping motion as large gusts of air shot out from it and he felt the pull tighten. He waited for the yanking motion as the chakra continued to stem out, faster than the other's. Easier to. His eyes lifting from his spot focused on the orb to the others. Hidan's own lips in a grin while his chakra was coming out just as controlled and easily as his own. Deidara held no joy on his face, but a simple smirk that indicated that he was sensing their own.

He studied the Uchiha and his old comrade's student, both holding an almost curious glint in their eye while the woman seemed to be struggling as she was surrounded by such vast chakras. He ignored this part though and looked back at the orb as it had grown rather quickly, spiking with their own chakra like flame snakes coiling and sliding over a single orb.

Madara's voice roared over it in command, "NOW SUSPEND IT! STOP YOUR FLOW!"

The shark gave a feral grin as he did just that. A trick that had been discovered on the way back the last time, his eyes flashing as he felt the pull jerk and his feet left the ground. Soon enough that hard feeling shot through his head and his vision went black. But that all to familiar smile was on his face.

Finally, there was something interesting happening.


	2. Chapter 1: Elementii and Surprises

**Disclaimer:** The anime Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, or in the case of the heroine, she belongs to me. Also I do not own Ohayocon, or any of the songs posted on here. Also on that note, I do not own the Crown Plaza hotel, nor do I own the Greater Columbus Convention Center, Hyatt Regency, or any lodgings in this fanfic unless stating other wise. I am not making any profit off this.

But I do so love writing it.

**A/N: ** Hey ya'll!

**Mordi:** ….ya'll?

**A/N:** Yes! Ya'll! Alright! I'm back with the first chapter and have no more classes for the rest of the day, so instead of reading my psych, or doin' home work, though I can't really think of any that I have due until Monday or Tuesday, I think I'm just gonna do this.

**Tears of a dying wolf:** _First off, Kudos on the kick ass pen name, I give you the RK two thumbs up. Second of all, I'm glad you liked the story before this one enough to reread it, I tried to do that last night to get a grip on some insights on how Cassi thought back then, and I only made it through two chapters! You're correct on Deidara needing more hugs too._

**Some 15 yer ol': **_Shhhhhh, it's a secret._

**Ame-chan:** _Well I'm hopin' not to disappoint you with this chapter then._

**XSweetXSourXSoulX:** _Thank you for keeping up with my readings so much! I can't wait to hear from you again this chapter!_

**Xiaahandrus: **_Thank ya for the review on this one and Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**A/N: **Alright! Once again thank you to those who reviewed, and I hope that you do so again in the near future! I'm back from con now and I decided some things about this story that I think will make interesting turns and twists to it. For example, there will be more involvment of worlds. I'm thinking at the moment it's gonna cross over with probably three other ones at a time, probably **bleach**, **fullmetal alchemist**, and one other that I don't know yet. I'll have to figure it out. So while I'm doing that.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Elementi-i and Surpises**

I stared up at the ceiling of the truck I was in now, eyes lidded as my head rested on the top of the back of the bench seat I was on. A girl with blonde hair and black tips named Kelly to my right, and packed items including my bags for con to my left as I had sat in the center of the back seats….

It had been two hours since I had gotten in this large metal monstrosity with Hailey, the girl that was sitting once again in the passenger seat staring out in front of her, bob cut dyed brown and her bangs pink while two tufts of hair underneath it were a lime green. Our driver, a 20 year old that was my own height, around 5' 6" staring out at the long road that stretched into the horizon ahead of us, his red curly hair pinned down by a baseball cap while my own black Bowling Green State University cap kept the sun out of my eyes and my blue fronts out of my eyes as only hats and hair pins had a habit of doing.

We were having a moment of quiet, as the radio continued to blare hip hop, contrasting the 2000 navy blue, double cab, Dodge Dakota's appearance entirely. My mind drifting towards the con and the people that I was expecting to see, both good, and bad there. My arms splayed out on the top of the seats lazily and my eyes lidded for a few moments before Kelly's blue eyes appeared in front of my own gaze making my eyes flick over to her.

"Are we there yet!" She called out annoyed to our driver, my eyes moved from the blonde over to the driver as he looked back at us, his freckled covered face grinning mischievously making me fight back a soft chuckle. Since I had moved to the university, it made things closer in a way, and farther at the same time. If I wanted to get home, it took about eight hours to get there depending on who was driving. When I wanted to go to con, it only took about two and half hours depending on what way someone took.

I didn't really mind, one way or another. We were getting closer and I could feel it in my con senses. They were different from spidey senses, they were better. They could feel the familiarity of the area and the coolness of getting near Columbus. Mostly because of being here so many times. I had a friend that lived about 40 minutes east of it, so it was easy to tell where what was and how far away. I looked over my shoulder at the cars behind us, then over at the window Kelly sat beside.

As we passed a shopping outlet with a Chipotle in front of it I figured it would be about another 15 minutes or so. The vibrations of the truck that carried through the engine were starting to make my backside go numb as well as my body was starting to relax more into the seat. I also felt slightly sleepy which was rather fair, considering I hadn't got much sleep the night before.

"No." The red head, Ginger's voice came through easily. I shut my eyes and listened to the wind and the roaring of the engine before yawning lightly and slumping forward before coughing softly.

"We're almost though." I finally exited out, Kelly looked at me and I looked back, she was an acquaintance, not really a stranger now since she had been sitting beside me now, but also I didn't know her really. I felt… easy though. In fact I felt rather relaxed in this situation…. I caught something in the corner of my eye that made me involuntarily tense though.

The clouds ahead and slightly east of us were dark and green. Almost like the ones you saw before a tornado, there was lightening flashing across it and thunder booming ahead. I let my arms slowly slide off the back of the seat and unbuckled my seat belt moving ahead and peeking over the center wall in front of me of the front seat.

"Oh my god, what are you doin'? Creeper!" Hailey's voice came in as my head appeared beside her own and I looked at her for a moment before looking back ahead and pointing.

"That." I explained simply, her head turned and I felt Kelly's hand on my back as she was leaning up as well. Ginger also seemed to go quiet and the only sound was the radio booming a solid steady beat to some sort of rhythm.

"What the fuck?" Mumbled Ginger as I looked at him and nodded now before feeling Kelly fall back into the back seat and I followed. He looked over at us and then back at Hailey who looked at him as well.

"I didn't hear any funny weather reports….." Hailey trailed lightly with a small frown, I had my mind elsewhere however at the moment. There had been a storm system like this two years ago, that much I could remember. I could recall staring up at the sky and Heather being beside me as I did… Something was goin' on, something strange.

_Or, it could be just an innocent storm cloud, ya know? No matter how weird and green it looks from here, maybe up close it'll be just right._ My mind cooed softly to me, my eyes lidded in thought to this before the radio crackled in front of me. I immediately stared at it as a news report broke through the static.

_ "Columbus Police Department has reported a confirmed Elementium sighting, we ask all residents to please stay in doors until the D.I.E.C. has taken care of it. Please do not provoke the Elementium and steer clear of the area between Parkerson and Ranges."_ There was almost a stunned silence between the four of us before I blinked several times nad looked over at Kelly who looked back.

That was another thing that had happened over the two years. As odd as it was, our world had gotten a little more interesting. Elementi-i were people that had gained a certain gene, or something in their DNA that slowly made them different from a regular human. No one really knew for sure what they were exposed to to gain it, but everyone presumed them extremely dangerous as they had a tendency, as cheesy as it sounded, to be able to invoke strange things. Fires, strong winds, things moving and slamming against others, things you would read about in a fantasy novel or something.

This was where the D.I.E.C. came in. No one really knew who they were either, or what their name stood for, all anyone ever knew was that they worked for the government to find the Elementi-i relocate them to an area that they would be safe in as most didn't know they were Elementiums till something actually happened.

Experts didn't think to connect it to the con massacre two years ago, or any of that, in fact they said it was circumstantial. But I wasn't too sure myself. One way or another, things had drastically changed in the time span of since then, to now. Both in my life and in the world I was living in, the sighting of Elementi-i wasn't strictly American, but I couldn't really say anything for other countries, as I was no expert in this.

For all I knew it was the human race finally evolving in a need to move forward all the more. Changing with the Earth as it continued to move on through the future. I had taken Modern Astronomy the semester before hand, and in it I had learned that eventually the Earth was going to be a hot version of the Moon, so maybe this was the way the human race was to prepare for such.

That or it was just a fuckin' magical thing and my mom was right about the world bein' far more mystical than I really thought it could be. Who knew? Maybe it linked back to my memory, or maybe that was just me being self centered…

"Are we There Yet!?" Hailey's voice was the one that begged the question this time, my eyes moving from their dazed state immediately to her in question as she knew we damn well weren't. But it was Hailey being Hailey after all. With a small grunt from me I shifted and crossed my arms after re-buckling my seat belt.

"No God Damn It!" Ginger's voice shout out, making me smile lightly and shake my head with a soft chuckle, "If we weren't there five seconds ago what makes you think we're there now!?" Of course Hailey shrugged her broad shoulders, leaning forward and glaring angrily.

"I'm So Boooored!" She whined making me fight back a small smile. Hailey was actually to be my roommate next year, we decided we would give it a go and see how it worked out and if it didn't, well oh well. It was sorta interesting to see her act like this but at the same time very nice as well.

With a grunt I heard Ginger mumble out, "Shut up already." Shutting my eyes again I leaned back and ignored their yelling before slowly smiling to myself in thought, it was nice. My hands raising and slowly resting my arms back in their former position back on top of the seat before my body flashed hot. I grunted, eyes opening and lurched forward, my hand shooting up into my shoulder as the heat centered and pain immediately ripped from it. "Ng!"

I felt Hailey's gaze on me immediately and her blue eyes narrow onto me as my eyes had shut tightly and my breathing came out in wheezes. "You okay?" I shook my head back and forth, eyes clenching shut as my shoulder continued to scream in pain, my head bowed before I could feel Kelly beside me pulling my body upright and grabbing my hand on my shoulder. I felt her trying to pull away before I opened an eye, sweat pouring down my face and my neck feeling hot. My body trembled, my chest clenched as it felt as though something was ripping my shoulder apart.

Stomping my foot several times I gritted my teeth, I felt them creak in protest, my jaw stung before I exhaled loudly and inhaled before roaring out something between a snarl and a groan of anguish, I heard Ginger on the phone frantically talking to Kuma, the person driving the car ahead of us and the one who organized the con.

My head felt so hot and hazy and my entire body was feeling all the more wet and disgusting from the sweat as it moved down my form and clung to my clothes. I could see our driver's hand flick onto the forelights of his truck, pulling over onto the side in the breakdown lane. I could feel Hailey moving over the seat, in front of me, my ears blocked out sound as my heart soon took over my auditory senses. I managed to open my mouth as gasping breaths found their way out.

It hurt so much, why did it hurt so much? I couldn't breath, I couldn't hear, it felt as though my shoulder was being ripped from my body. I could hear shouting, the doors opening, cold air rushing through the car and against my face, cooling the sweat as my right shoulder blistered and burned. My head slumped forward with my body as I laid against the being in front of me trembling; my head began to ache now, minor pain for a second and soon feeling like it was about to explode.

Hands were leading me down onto the backseat of the truck to lay on, I could hear a muffled voice and my eyes opened as I soon managed to look behind my glasses at the blurry form. The pain becoming too much and soon my eyes shutting again. Opening my mouth though I managed to snap it several times hissing out, "bite." Before something hard and solid was shoved between my teeth which I bit down onto immediately, concentrating on the pain in my mouth before I felt another wave of pain from my shoulder, making me lurch and cry out.

Hands came to my shoulders and shoved me down while someone hovered over me, my heartbeat getting louder and louder in my head before tension locked in.

The pain stopped and I went limp on the backseat of the truck. My jaw going slack and whatever was in it moving through my mouth onto the floor. I let out loud breaths and shook as I opened my eyes feeling more tired than I already had from only getting four hours of sleep. The cool air that was being blocked, but escaping through holes in who ever had their hands on my shoulders felt really good as it brushed against my skin. My hand, which had found its way into the car seat slowly let go, and I stared at the ceiling as my heart beat had softened in my ears and my breathing was the only thing that I could hear perfectly.

Hailey's voice of course was first to break through the silence, "What The Fuck Was THAT!?"

My breathing stilled as I slowly let my eyes focus on that around me and then sat up feeling the hands slip from my shoulders. My hand on my right shoulder clenching for a moment and feeling before I lifted my collar lightly and stared at the scar. Soon I was taking off my shirt hearing Hailey complain and repeat her former question before I stared down at the bite wound.

"…Where the hell did you get that?" I looked up at the group that had surrounded me. Hailey had been the one that was sitting over me, while it had been Kuma, who rather tall, had black hair and a goatee goin' on, and bent slightly in the truck that had been holdin' me down. I looked between the two to see Ginger eyeing me from the rearview mirror, and Kelly had sprung out of the truck, the other four, he had been riding with still in the car.

But I could see their heads as I looked out the front window staring at me from the rear window of the car.

"…I don't remember." I managed to state after swallowing the lump in my throat as I could feel what was like tears in my eyes. I lifted my hand to see it had paled considerably from the grip I had on the seat beneath me. It was also shaking violently before I looked back at the large bite mark on my shoulder, it wasn't any different from what it had been before, it just… I blinked and leaned in looking closer at it and frowning. Something was different about it I just couldn't place. My fingers came up, pressing and not feeling anything. The doctor had told me after it healed that the scar tissue would kill off the nerves, so I wasn't too surprised but…

My fingers told me that it felt fiery hot. My eyes narrowed for a few moments before I reached up and grabbed Hailey's hand, her eyes widening as I shoved it onto the scar and rested my cheek against it. "Is my shoulder burning?" I questioned simply, watching her eyes move to my face and then to my hand before slowly nodding. Grabbing my shirt and yanking it back over my head I simply let my gaze wander to the rest of the group that were all staring at me.

"Um… we should keep goin'." I prodded softly, trying to keep it gentle as this attention was almost embarrassing as well as unsettling.

"Whoa! Keep going?! We should call a doctor or something!" Hailey stated, I looked at her, feeling my eyebrows furrow in concentration as I gave my slight stern look.

"I'm fine, we should keep going." I repeated now, her eyes widened for a few moments and then she pointed at my shoulder. "The doctor said after it happened there was bound to be some memory pain." But that was far more intense than any of the slight spasms of pain I had had before, that felt like it was fresh, new. It wasn't anything like-

"That wasn't memory pain. You were on the seat almost screaming." Kuma's voice cut through like water on fire and I fought back the want to stiffen before slowly slumping and rubbing lightly at the scar. Shutting my eyes I sighed. "Are you _sure_ you're okay. I don't want to have to be taking you to the emergency room during con before you're going into a fit."

I just wanted to have a good time, inhaling, and exhaling shakingly I swallowed down the lump returning to my throat before nodding and letting my hand rest simply on my shoulder. "I can't remember where I got it and it hasn't caused me any trouble except the obvious up till now. I'll be fine… I think that was a one time thing honestly."

I didn't want to cause trouble for the group any more than necessary; I had my own issues with going to this convention. The memory of what happened two years ago had played on me as the con had moved back to the Greater Columbus Convention Center and the Hyatt Regency. I wasn't going to lie, I had very mixed feelings. But I had made up my mind to go and have fun damn it and while I _do_ have commitment issues with somethings. Once I had the money invested into something like this, I was going. You could be damn sure of that.

"Look your safety is more important at the moment than the convention." Hailey's voice shot a pang of guilt towards me and I looked at her feeling almost like a wounded puppy. That was the difference with this group as well, I had noticed. Unlike my old one, where I worried about everyone as well as myself, well…

I was being the one worried about. At least at the moment, it was an uncomfortable feeling to have to depend on someone but it wasn't that bad of one… Hailey just wanted to make sure I was okay. But at the moment I was _okay. _So I told her so.

"I'm fine now… I don't know what it was or what the hell happened, but I'm fine _now._ And I more than likely will be fine later too. Like I said, I think it was a one time deal. It could be that I apparently got it at the '08 con. So yeah…"

She still didn't look convinced but exasperatedly I looked around at the group, letting my hand fall away and then letting my eyes fall to the floor before sighing softly. They were looking out for me, 18 and they were still lookin' out for me. It made me feel good and angry at the same time. But everyone needed someone to watch their back, so…

"Look, if it begins to start up again I'll leave and see a doctor. But right now I'm okay, so let's go, alright?" I looked up at Kuma and Hailey mainly, then at Ginger. As he was the guy driving the truck. Slowly puffing her cheeks and then nodding slowly, Hailey moved back into the passenger seat while Ginger sat back down in the driver's seat. I looked at Kuma who had moved, letting Kelly back into the car before watching his eyes narrow.

"You're. Sure." He was eying me critically and I slowly nodded, yes, I was. Okay, maybe I wasn't, but right now I didn't quite know what was up with the damn scar, so I couldn't say for certain. Nodding anyways though, I watched as he turned and shut the door walking back to his car. Hailey immediately whipped around to stare at me and I stared back.

Hailey was only the person here that I really knew. Mostly because she was my neighbor and I would wander over to her dorm room whenever I felt like it and she was in. Also she was the person I met at Orientation where we learned were living beside each other. That was beside the point though, the look she was giving me now pinned me slightly before she sighed lightly.

"Weirdo, what am I gonna do with you?" She questioned looking back ahead.

"Feed me, like you said, what else are you supposed to do with me?" I asked feeling a small smile pull to my lips. She gave another loud exhale of breath, "I'm Fine Hailey."

"No. You're Not Fine." She snapped back looking over her shoulder at me now, I blinked as she glared at me lightly, "Someone who goes into a fit and has to be held down is not fine!"

Perhaps she had a point, and something really bad was going on. Maybe my shoulder was a weird device that was going to tell me shit I needed to know. Or maybe Hailey was just overreacting. I didn't know.

_Bullshit._ My mind stated however to me making me slowly frown and look at my knees as I felt the truck start to move forward to get back onto the highway, _You would have been the same way if you were in her place._ That was true… damn true, I would've. I looked at her and slowly reached up, and resting on her shoulder feeling her gaze on me as I kept my head down and then looked up hesitantly at her.

A hand came onto my head and pat several times, reassuring me she wasn't as mad as she looked, but more of concerned. Resting my hand now from her shoulder after squeezing it I leaned forward and put my chin on top of the back of the front seat. The quiet continued before Ginger looked slowly at me from the corner of his eye and then back ahead.

I felt Kelly's eyes on me as well and slowly looked over my shoulder at her before leaning back and crossing my arms. Arrogantly I decided to break the ice, "It's not like I'm gonna drop dead at any moment damn it! Cheer the hell up!" A frown taking up my face while Hailey looked back at me for a few moments before looking ahead and then Again, sighing.

"What ever, you're funeral." She finally gave, I smiled satisfied now, not really having any clue as to why such a thing made me happy.

* * *

The clouds that surrounded him as he regained consciousness were familiar. The smell of pollution through the air, the gray clouds drenching him as he fell like a bullet through a crowd. His eyes opening as he looked left and right then the clouds broke from him as he looked at the minature city below him. His lips pulling to a grin before he twisted, moving so his feet were first.

A large light brown figure broke from the clouds, shooting towards him. The blonde hair of it's creator standing on the head of the abstract bird that swooped below him and shot back into the clouds. Kisame's blue hand moving out and grabbing hold of the black and red falling figure that was smaller than the third of their original members.

He pulled Suigetsu onto the bird with ease watching as the other three were decending before he spotted the Uchiha disappearing, landing in a crouch on the tail of the bird while there was a shout of indignity as the other two were grabbed up into the claws.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" Hidan's voice shot over the wind before he was drowned out by the shriek from the woman's voice. The air around became stronger, there was thunder that boomed overhead and the shark felt a smile pull to his lips that widened into a large toothy grin before he crossed his arms as lightening danced ahead of them, ignoring the fact that their hitai-ates were clear conductors as they flew across the sky before soon coming to a large building and landing on top of it. The familiar glass like windows making the shark's cheek's hurt for how long he had been grinning before slowly relaxing and looking at the two members of this six man group that were released.

Looking to the boy who was to be his partner for this little venture, he watched as the boy's eyes hid barely the curiosity that was flowing through him and tinting his scent. It was interesting to see an Uchiha curious as such, he recalled his brother not acting nearly as so, but maybe it was because Sasuke was much younger than the late Itachi… shutting his eyes he shook his head and let his senses drift out for a moment.

And then he paused as he found something most curious.

Kisame prided himself on having a relatively good memory, particularly those he associated with on a physical and mental level. Even more so if he had direct conctact with them, such as his encounter with the green spandexed buffoon Maito Gai. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking ahead and a small smile on his lips as he crouched and began to concentrate more so on what he felt.

Two years ago, when he had bitten a certain teenager he had not recalled allowing any of his own chakra flow into the bite, but it seemed it most certainly had. It wasn't nearly as fresh, or powerful as his own, but it felt directly of the feral, animalistic, type that coursed through his own veins. The best thing about it though was…

He would have to guess it was only two or three kilometers away. He got up from his crouch and brought his fingers up into a seal. If he could feel her this close, and his own chakra in the bite so exact, there was no reason why he shouldn't be able to renew it to it's old self. He heard his name in the background and before he started he looked over at Deidara raising a brow. "What?"

"…what are you doing un?"

"Nothing that concerns you too personally." He replied back just as easily before shutting his eyes and turning his head back in the direction that he felt her. His mind focused in on the area the chakra had soaked into, the skin that was no doubt scar tissue from a permanent bite. He had no doubt in his mind that the process of what he was about to do would cause her pain but he was pretty sure it wouldn't kill her either.

If anything it would make her easier for him to track down when she got here, he had a feeling that she would be coming to the area. He felt the chakra begin to stir at his familiar presence, and Samehada on his back even gave a shift or two before he chuckled softly and gave it a small push.

The reaction he felt was instant, it ripped into what he felt was her empty chakra channels, then he gained a rather interesting surprise.

When he had last seen her, or felt her, he as well as the late members that had been in the Akatsuki felt nothing from her. But as his chakra was forcing itself into her system, he felt a distinct, weak chakra moving through the points. He also felt his own falling directly into sync with it before he gave another push from the main point on her shoulder.

His eyes opening slightly as though staring at the ground as he began to study what he was feeling exactly. There was much space in her now too, before he had thought that she had No chakra capacity what so ever, but since he was feeling different now, he was finding it to be Quite the opposite. Her capacity felt almost as large as his own, just… weaker. Much weaker. Like none of her own chakra unlike those of this world, who had it used but so uncontrolled if one looked to long it could give them a headache, was unused.

He chuckled lightly and leaned back after allowing a few more pushes as he became sure it had effectedly moved through her system, becoming part of her own and mixing with it like a deadly cocktail before stabilizing. His hands slipping into his sleeves as he continued to stare ahead in thought before hearing a sound. Looking over he watched as the girl beside Deidara, Karin looked off in the distance before he put a finger to his lips and made a distinct, "Shhhh."

He drew the conclusion, that apparently she had found a way to seal it within long ago, because of this lack of being able to exit, had remained within, and over time just got bigger as it would gather, and then with it's growing, her body would have to accommodate it, widening her capacity. Shaking his head he smirked to himself before pausing after he turned his attention away. He sensed different types chakras more so than before his last visit to this world. These were wild, and he felt almost elementally blended, a little similar to his own… he looked back at his group before smiling to himself, "Much has changed."

"…Hai." Deidara's voice came over the thunder as he nodded looking around, single visible eye scoring the ground and then the sky scrapers around him smirking lightly, "It seems this world was not left unaffected from our last visit un."

"Nah… it's gotten more interesting. Perhaps the maggots can fight back decently this time!" Hidan stated as well, the fact that there was no a blending of sorts in the realities would probably interest the bastard Madara to no end. Shrugging how ever the Jashinist looked at the door that would lead them to an elevator that would no doubt take them down to the lower level.

"We will be needing your little freaky eyes there boy!" He continued looking at the younger Uchiha. The cold, empty eyes of the boy slowly moving to him, lidded, uncaring. Jeesh at least Hidan could Annoy Itachi, this boy was just as empty but twice as likely to ignore him completely. "Tch." He snapped his head away from him glaring at the younger ex mist nin that was standing with his face upturned to the sky, a smile on his face as the water pelted him from the rain. No doubt hydrating him.

"I like this place." He called out too the other two of hawk, "We should come here more often!"

"Tch! Get Real!" Karin snapped back making him pause and then look over at her grinning even wider.

"Hey Sasuke kun!" The Uchiha glanced at him, "Maybe she'll actually find someone who will want that body of hers neh?" A sigh exited the leader of the group while Deidara even fought back a smirk at the girl that was to be his partner in this little venture. Her face flushed with anger towards him before she noticed a look from Sasuke. Her body straightened, she calmed and her finger pushed her glasses back up onto her face while they illuminated in lightening, hiding her eyes.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" She finally murmured. Kisame not really caring much for the chakra sensor let his hand come onto her head anyways, ruffling it a little roughly hearing her let out a gasp and hiss before yanking it away as the other two of the Akatsuki had headed for the door, "We get inside. And Hidan is correct, we will need your assitance Sasuke kun, your sharingan is going to get us lodging."

There was a few moments where the younger simply stared at him, before slowly shutting his eyes and a small smirk came to his lips, he opened them and Kisame paused as there was an almost familiar pair of confident eyes staring back at him. "Of course." Sasuke breathed, "Karin, Suigetsu, let's go."

He watched the three enter as a wave of dizziness moved through his head. Kisame caught himself on the wall the door was connected to however, his eyes lidded. He had gone through his once before, and though this time he expected the results to be different, it seemed he would still need a little… nap of sorts if anything. Otherwise he was going to be unconscious by the time he hit the convention floor.

Moving in after them, shutting the door behind him he called over, "Deidara."

The blonde's eyes moving to him he moved forward with an easy gait, one that gave little sign that he was fatigued while the blonde was not so much, "After we have secured lodging I will leave the gathering of certification to you."

Now he could have said badges, he could have said many things, the fact was though that he wouldn't bother to. He was to adjust to the mission, meaning he would put it in terms. Really it was simple, get in, get what they came for, get out. There would be perhaps a day of observation. Maybe less if they could find what they needed to quickly.

And this time he would not let himself become so distracted as he did before. Nor would he let himself get attached to anything, despite how much it might amuse him. While he did love a change in scene now and then, it was going back to his actual home that made it all the worth while.

His eyes narrowed as his hulking figure followed behind them silently. No one really talking as they reached the elevator and Hidan's finger shot out and shoved the down button in. He smirked slightly to himself looking around before sighing.

"What un?" Deidara grumbled shifting from side to side and putting his hands in his pouches, feeling the mouths start to devour the clay that was preprepared. The white haired, violet eyed Jashinist simply shut his eyes and grinned.

"Nostalgia blondie, nostalgia."

"I don't get why you three are so happy about bein' in this place." Mumbled Karin as she was looking at the numbers that lit up above the doors to the elevator, "It's just a bad smelling place with a lot of weak people from what I Can tell."

"Tch, a bird brain could be able to tell that there's more going on than that you fucking whore." Breathed Hidan as he looked to the side and then watched lightening dance across the sky.

"What'd You Call ME!?" She leaned forward, eyes flashing and a snarl on her lips before Suigetsu broke the tension about to take place.

"Hahah! He got you nailed you right on the head!" The only female of the group immediately whipped around, the bickering beginning before Deidara actually glanced over at Sasuke who's eyes had shut and had tuned it out.

Soon as the elevator dinged though signifying it was there, he spoke, "Karin, Suigetsu." The two paused before Suigetsu leaned away from Karin's face where he had bent over with her leaning in figure to become level with and chuckled.

"Later then."

"Hmph." Karin moved in after the three akatsuki members, reminding each of them why they had killed their former teammates when they were teenagers for the most part.


	3. Chapter 2: Too Weird to be Coincidence

**Disclaimer:** The anime Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, or in the case of the heroine, she belongs to me. Also I do _not_ own Ohayocon, or any of the songs posted on here. Also on that note, I do not own the Crown Plaza hotel, nor do I own the Greater Columbus Convention Center, Hyatt Regency, or any lodgings in this fanfic unless stating other wise. I am not making any profit off this. But god damn. Do I wish I was.

**A/N: **Alrighty! Thank you to those that reviewed. Also, the way this story goes, it's not really going to touch on some of the things. Like checking into the hotel, it's gonna be mentioned, and things are going to be taken care of. But the interesting stuff is what I'm mainly focusing on.

Now to answer some questions.

**Letta-Love:** XD Ya got it right on the head. Though it's not really the people they were around, it was more them coming to our world in general. It screwed up the flow of reality and now it's messing with that.

**SilverRavenofthefullmoon: **will do! Thanks for the input little sis.

**Back Away Slowly:** ….. _–backs away slowly and runs to laptop to produce this chapter- _Dear God. Another one! _-points almighty authoress finger-_ You people are the reason I finished the prequel to this! So… thanks. _–nods- _Good Job.

**XSweetXSourXSoulX:** Yup, flowin' in her and messin' with her own. Which is what some of this chapter hits up.

**Xiaahandrus: **_-Opens mouth to take speak and pauses-_ hrm. _–Closes mouth-_ Well, actually… _-winks-_ You'll see. Not during this one, but probably during the third or fourth. They're not stayin' at the con the majority of the story. I have to much planned outside of our world for that. And not necessarily in theirs either. _–Hint Hint.-_

For those who cared, I was listening to various songs by Scooter, Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, and those on my favorite list while writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Too Weird to be Coincidence**

The hotel room I found we were to be staying at I quickly came to realize was much nicer than that at the Hyatt Regency. I mean, there room was bigger, there was a hook up on the flat screen T.V. to work a game system, as well as there was two large twin beds and a rather decent sized bathroom. I knew with the eight of us though in this room, that was quickly going to become rather messy. Not to mention since we were breaking fire code already, we had to refrain from letting more people into the room such as the cleaning crew over the next two days.

Slowly I found my mind hissing in annoyance at this, which confused me as such a thing I usually wouldn't care about. I mean, as long as I was here, had a good time, and got what I desired, what was there to complain about?

Nothing. That's what. God damn nothing. Yet something in the background of my mind was very active. (And by background I mean like when you're trying to get to sleep at night, and you're attempting to clear your head but it seems like an ocean of incoherent murmurs are still there and you can't necessarily comprehend them but they make absolute sense when you have a thought.) A beast that was pacing in a cage was what it felt like, attempting to find a way out, aware of the other seven that came in besides Hailey and I. Hailey dropping her suitcase in between the bags next to mine and glancing at me as I had flopped down onto one of the beds facing at the ceiling. "You still okay?" She asked making me glance at her.

To be honest, I felt really good. My back which was always irritating me was fine. My hands which sometimes stung from being on the computer the majority of the time felt flexible. I felt refreshed, as well as aware and alert. Sitting up I smiled at her and nodded. Ignoring as the small thing in the back of my head continued to pace in its cage. If it were really me at the moment, it would be darting its eyes all across the room, at least I think anyways. It sort of reminded me of a character I had created a long time ago for a story. Someone who was constantly caged as it was.

But that was a long time ago. And right now the last thing I should be concentrating on. As rooming placement and how I was going to keep from losing shit in this room was far more important. Looking up I watched as one of the girls in our group, a light skinned black girl with a rather nice bust named Ashley moved to the wall that was to the left of me, farthest from the door. She threw her stuff in the corner and pointed, "This side of the bed is Mine." Was what she declared assertively. I smiled lightly now nodding while Hailey pointed at the spot she was standing between the beds.

"Cassi and I got dibs on this spot." She announced as I got to my feet with a little more bounce in my step. My mind going over a check list of what I needed to do before I was officially part of the con.

It came down to this:

Unpack

Get into Cosplay

Go get my badge

Rock the Con

Once I concluded my to do list I shut an eye as I cracked my neck. Looking to the side and then over at Rini who was crouch in front of her suitcase, already starting to get dressed. The small blonde that seemed to be slightly child like making me tilt my head for a moment then looking at the larger man that was her boyfriend. Kuma was eying me now, suspicion seemed to be on his face.

And for some reason, I knew what suspicion looked like. I mean, I had a vague idea of what it was before, who didn't? But the same thing in my mind that was pacing now very easily focused in on it. And then stilled, staring back. If I was a cat, my tail would be flicking back in forth in curiosity, at the same time my eyes would never blink. Speaking of which….

They were starting to dry… yet I still didn't need to blink yet. They were dry, and itchy… and then I shut my eyes and turned my head away. My tear ducts working to let the water flow onto my eyelids and beneath them before I blinked several more times. Glossy, and wet, I soon let my feet tilt onto their heels and sat down on the bed staring dumbly at the floor for letting another few seconds pass by.

My mind recognized that I was acting strange, but the part of me that was new, that had appeared since after simply let it pass. Who cares if I was acting any different than I was before? It wasn't like it was anything new. My emotions since the summer had been topsy turvey as it was.

"_But didn't the male say he would make you see a physician if there was another incident?" _

I stilled as this voice whispered around me, almost as though right next to my ear. A familiar sound in it that I knew, but I couldn't place it at the time. But I knew for sure it wasn't any voice that belonged in my head…. I knew those voices as I had made them myself, this voice was out of place and way out of line. Not to mention I didn't influence it or anything. I didn't think I did anyways. And plus, why would I refer to Kuma as 'the male' when I clearly knew his god damn name. And physician? I was intelligent, but I wasn't that word smart on a daily basis. Doctor would be what I used in my thoughts normally.

I ran a hand through my hair distractedly, the blue catching my eye and a spike of annoyance moving again across my mind making my inner Cassi throw a small fit. What the hell was I getting annoyed for over my hair? It was my fuckin' hair that I dyed by my choice!

_Good God… that episode did make something happen._ My mind finally exclaimed in conclusion. I simply stared dumbly at the blue strands that from bleaching were splitting before I reached up and grabbed one end of the split end and then the other before pulling till one part came apart from the main hair.

"Cassi." My eyes flicked over to Hailey immediately, the pacing creature in my mind stopped. It's anxiousness gone for the moment, attention fixed, and focused onto the pink banged, green front, brown haired girl in front of me. Her blonde, almost unnoticeable eyebrows raising as she stared at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I grimaced at her lightly for asking that before she scoffed. "Fine, when you drop over from a seizure or something-"

"You'll be first to know." I finished smiling at her now with a cheek grin and a smart-ass voice. Really the only reason I said it was because one. My filter over my thoughts coming out of my mouth had long since broke. Two. I couldn't give up such an easy opportunity, and three, she really was my In Case of Emergency number. If something did happen to me, Hailey was going to be called as it was.

However my reply to her earned me a smack over the head never the less. I wouldn't say I didn't deserve it, lord knows, I did.

"Seriously, if you're not alright say something." It was Rini that spoke this time, my eyes looking now to her and once again, I blinked multiple times now frowning lightly. Then I let the mask slip up, I smiled lightly at her and nodded. My voice gentle.

"I will. I'm fine though, really."

_For now._

She looked away after giving me her own critical gaze. One that made me inwardly tense before I felt the pacing begin again. My mind flicking around the room in an invisible checking of the exits before slowly I coaxed it to stop.

_You need to calm down._ I stating inwardly to it. _Seriously, I cannot be tense all the time, you need to calm down. They'll keep thinking something is wrong and there isn't. Now please, stop._ The feeling began to melt away slowly and I imagined briefly whatever it was sitting down in a somewhat humanoid form, cross legged and hunched over with an elbow on one thigh and it's chin on it's knuckles, watching with it's head tilted forward in attention.

But as whatever it was stopped doing whatever it was doing to me, I took a moment to be thankful it listened and heeded me, at least for now. My body slowly gained a tingle in response though as I said this silent thank you, making my eyes divert as my shoulders shuddered immediately and goose pimples appeared over my arms. I then relaxed slowly into a slouch and slid from the bed in front of my suitcase, throwing it onto it's back and grabbing the zipper before opening it up.

Too get to step two after all, I had to go through step one.

* * *

Kisame's eyes were lidded as they had reached the bottom floor of the hotel, stepping out with the boy who was to be his 'son' for the time being. Even though it wasn't necessary, a light cover would be at least somewhat suitable. Until they secured lodging and badges to the convention anyways. Slowly he glanced over his shoulder as Deidara and Hidan moved out as well, staying in the background with Suigetsu and Karin who were both quietly bickering with each other now. Much to the elder team's annoyance.

To exhausted however to deal with it Kisame let it go for the time being. He would show two gakis who was the boss when he needed to and not a moment before then. After all, he would let them think they had a say in what was to go down, and then prove them quite different… his eyes flicked to the younger Uchiha who had been informed on what he needed to do in the elevator on the way down in more detail as they approached the front desk. The man behind it looking up towards them now.

Kisame fought back a small smile of amusement, his memory not really skipping it much as he remembered that this was the same man as before. It would be rather easy as he would be just as susceptible to the technique as he had been before. Finally as they came to a halt in front of it, he looked up.

"Can I help you?" He looked at Kisame, the shark simply staring back before looking slowly down at Sasuke who continued to stare at the man.

The moment he made eye contact with the teen, he went still as the cool Uchiha spoke out. "We ordered a room for the next three days. A suite." The man now fully immersed in the genjutsu slowly nodded lightly. Reaching forward and typing into his computer.

"Name?" He asked looking back at them before Kisame spoke now.

"Johnson." Why not? It was simple, and who knew just how far it would take them. Also if he was correct, it was the name they used last time. The man was quiet, the clacking of his keys going through his ears. A mildly hypnotic, rhythmic, annoying sound that made him torn between wanting to drift off and allow his tired state to take hold of him, or to lunge across the desk and shave the man's hands off.

He wasn't quite sure. As enthused as he was to be here, he was slightly vexed that he did _not_ remember the tired spell he had when they first arrived. The man looked forward at them suddenly, "Will this be cash or credit?"

"We've already paid…" Was the almost gentle coaxing the Uchiha used taking Kisame slightly be surprise. He glanced at Sasuke whose face was just as it had been before, but a bit colder. The man paused, seeming to hesitate in the genjutsu before slowly nodding.

"Yes yes… my mistake, sorry these events are so…" He was searching for the word as he began to type again on his computer, "They make me forget quite a bit."

Kisame cleared his throat lightly keeping his thoughts to himself on the boy's handy work before replying, "Yes, I imagine so, they're quite large aren't they?"

"The _largest_ in Ohio." Was the reply, slightly annoyed before the man turned to them, Kisame's eyes moving to his name tag and fighting back the surprise that he found as he couldn't read the symbols across it. He then looked back at the male as he slipped their hotel keys forward. "You're on the 22nd floor. Room 2089" Of course they were. There wasn't enough stairs and Kisame already knew tomorrow they would be full of teenagers and adults, drunk, and sober. High, or not going up and down them in avoidance of the huge over crowded elevators.

_Fucking…_ He was to tired to even finish an insult in his mind. Sighing he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, the two murmuring their thank you's, though his own was more like a grunt before he led the Uchiha who held the cards back towards the elevator.

Soon standing beside the other four, he watched as the younger mist nin spoke out, "You look old and tired, maybe you should retire neh, Kisame _san._" His voice was a mockery and Kisame, had he been more awake, and not as tired, would have grabbed him by the throat and shook him like a rag doll. But for the time being, the man just wanted sleep. Was it so much to ask for that?

Who was he kidding? Between the just of drinking-age demolition expert, (Deidara) the ALWAYS blood-thirsty Jashinist, (Hidan) the know-it-all chakra sensor, (Karin) the impossible to kill little shit, (Suigetsu) and the Uchiha reject, (Sasuke) he was damn near praying for rain in the desert. Now had he not been tired, he would not be thinking like this, in fact he would be quite amused with the fact that Sasuke was acting as though his team mates didn't matter as they got into the elevator. He would be annoyed that Karin and Suigetsu were damn near at each other's throats once again. He'd be cautious because Hidan was about to kill all three of them, and intrigued that Deidara was simply ignoring the situation all together.

But he was tired.

So really he just didn't give a damn. In fact as Karin opened her mouth to snap at the water affiniant, he let his fist raise and slam loudly, but not hard, against the wall of the elevator glaring at them as he was slightly in a hunch. They quieted enough that his now pounding head could have a break, before the ding of the elevator stung it like a knife through unsuspecting skin that is. As the elevator doors slid open however he followed in the back, his feet dragging and his body heavy as they searched for the damn room. His eyes flicking the circled symbols on the card casing they had gained and looking up at the walls to match them before Sasuke stopped in front of one door.

Matching the numbers, he grabbed his card and slipped it in. Eyes narrowing as it glowed green in confirmation before opening the door and moving in. Hearing the others do so before he found a door and opened it. The bed that stared at him all to damn tempting as he let his sword down, leaning it against the wall and moving forward, feet kicking off the sandals skillfully as he moved before his knees rested against the edge and his body fell forward against it.

He heard footsteps as his eyes had shut and slowly opened one to stare lazily at the woman against it. Karin eyeing him now with a suspicious glow in them. Her glasses lit as she took a few steps forward but her voice was low, almost easy on his ears for once and she was mannered now.

"Kisame san." He continued to eye her now before slowly sighing after inhaling deep the fresh scent of the covers.

"Nani, Karin?" He mumbled now, to tired to deal with anything too complicated she might spin out. However he didn't expect her to. He was pretty sure it had to do with earlier in fact.

"That chakra out there… it's yours isn't it?" Damn he was good. Even so tired that he was about to drift to sleep, he was good.

Sighing again he nodded lightly, "Hai, it's mine."

"But it's not you."

"No, it's not."

"So who is it?"

He shut his eye now and thought about this. Deidara and Hidan would no doubt recognize the situation when they saw her. In fact he would probably have to consider taking out the young female that he had met last time he was on this venture as well. She was a risk. But then again… if she kept up with the series…

He felt a smirk on his lips. He paid her back for last time, so maybe she should pay _him _back for letting her live. Maybe… it was what, two years? She had said she was 16 at the time… now she'd be 18. She'd be an adult.

_Proper Prey._ His mind hissed out making him still in thought to this. He had already said he would not let himself get distracted… so his involvement with her would have to be substantial in some way to the mission. Opening another eye to see the damn harpie still standing a good 15 feet away from him, not moving an inch away though it was clear that Kisame was not really in any mood to talk.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Now beat it." Was the reply she got, he watched her face contort in rage and slowly rose, eyes narrowing and lips turning into a frown, "Unless… you'd like to join me, Karin san." He watched her now sputter and her back stiffen, he smirked, not used to seeing this reaction in a woman, and not at all meaning what he said, as he usually didn't have one around him to begin with. He watched her turn and immediately leaving, the door slamming behind her.

Inwardly, Kisame, had he not been Kisame, would have been dancing a jig in his head. But as this was indeed Kisame Hoshigaki, he simply shut his eyes and fell back onto the bed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling for a few moments.

When he shut his eyes this time, he was gone from the world.

* * *

The shine of the badge in my hand as it reflected light into them made my eyes hurt while I stood outside of preregistration. I heard Kelly and Hailey speaking behind me, both now in what were known as Kigurumin, Hailey's being that of Pikachu, and Kelly's that of a kuma. My mind was elsewhere though, far to distracted to listen to what they were saying as the thing in my mind not only was pacing now, but also completely on edge as all the people passed me, someone accidently bumping shoulders with me as they passed.

I sensed a presence behind me immediately. The feeling of arms moving around my shoulders registered briefly in my mind and like when the voice spoke before, it sounded like it was right beside me as it snarled angrily. My hand I felt tighten involuntarily into a fist, my nails digging into my palm as I watched their back and clenching my jaw, it sounded so… it sounded so real. I fought back a sound as I let it echo through my mind again and again.

My hand came up and covered my right eye, I shook lightly with in the folds of my cosplay. Unlike two years before, it wasn't an Akatsuki robe though I did bring it. This time I wore white, much of it as well. It was the cloak that Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad off Assassin's Creed wore. The reason I chose this one was simply because given the setting I was going to be in, and the love for the character, well, it worked out. The gauntlets I made for it snug around my wrists and elbows. The hood up covering my face appropriately as I bowed my head, the long brown boots snug on my shins and the leggings under it hugging my form.

It made me feel good, to be hidden but at the same time feeling the fabric stretched across my skin. I couldn't understand it but it made me pleased in some primal way.

I felt the animal that was within me; I decided to call it, still. At least for a moment at this thought. It seemed to calm as well as my hands clenched and unclenched, my right hand came up, brushing against the leather belt that covered part of my pelvis and stomach. The fake knives, all checked by customs, and the fake blade hanging off my right hip swaying as I heard my name called and turned towards Hailey who looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She was asking that a lot lately.

I nodded to her, smiling lightly and she slowly gave another nod of her own before I looked off, "I'm gonna go find Jan." I stated after a few seconds of staring at nothing. There was a grunt of confirmation before I began to move my way through the crowds. Swaying lightly and easily with my step and my hands by my sides as they moved with this fluid walk I obtained by falling into the character of Altaïr. My eyes searching around through it for a woman I had known for almost four years now in a Roy Mustange costume from Fullmetal Alchemist.

When I didn't find her, I considered calling her on my cell phone as it was strapped to my hip as well, but slowly as I looked around and felt the animal starting to still, as though tensing again. I decided that my friend would have to wait for the time being. I shut my eyes taking a breath and slowly letting it out, forcing my shoulders to relax. Then my hands, then my neck, then my face and eyelids. My legs remained locked before I felt the oddity that had showed up after the incident snarl as mentally I slammed it up against a wall.

Opening my eyes so they were slits, I glared at the floor now. _Listen you little shit, this is __**my**__ mind. You do as __**I**__ say. You got it?_ There was a hissing, almost like a laugh making me growl lowly before I sensed it comply, the humanoid being let down passing through my minds eye before I looked back up and began through the crowd again. The pink badge I received for identification through out the con hanging around my neck and clarifying that yes, the cloaked woman with fake daggers and a sword, and on my back a curved knife, was indeed allowed to be here.

But hey, imagine what would happen if I wasn't?

"_You'd find a way too be."_ I stilled, eyes narrowing as the animal began to get a bit more vocal, _"You'd steal someone's badge, after all, it's their problem, not yours. You'd find a way to be here even if you weren't supposed to be."_ A small smile tugged on my lips as I let my hands come behind my back and clasp together, fingers intertwined before gaining another lidded look.

_And?_ I whispered back, true, I would more than likely steal a badge if I lost my own, but there were simpler ways than doing that. After all, I could lie to the lost badge committee, say I lost it, and needed a replacement. Though they did log the names through the system. I fought back a small pang of guilt at the thought of doing this but it was easily shoved down. As long as it wasn't vendors…

I didn't have much a problem with taking things that didn't belong to me as long as they were _cheap_ and didn't cause much damage.

The animal gave another hissing chuckle, reminding me of a story I wrote a while back. The writing prompt I was given for it was to write about an imp that was responsible for the fame and fortune of a celebrity by riding on that person's shoulder and whispering to them. The person was the only one who could see the imp.

Me being me, I chose Hitler. Why not? The teacher at the time, as it was highchool when I did this, said I could choose anyone. Hitler just seemed to fit the profile of a guy that would have a fucked up imp on his shoulder telling him to kill everyone.

"_You're not like you used to be."_ I stilled as the animal seemed to sound puzzled now.

I exhaled loudly as I began to walk again, moving forward with an almost uneasy feel to me as I replied back, _And you my friend, would know this how?_ It began to pace again, I could feel a wave of frustration that was and wasn't my own at the same time. Feeling it growl lowly as I gave a mental hiss at it's actions.

"_Because I've been here the entire time for the past two years!" _It almost shouted this at me, I could feel it holding back something making me bite my lip as this odd creature was so damn annoying and intriguing at the same time. It didn't belong in my head, yet here it was, talking to me.

And it had been there two years? Why the hell hadn't said anything during then?

"_Stupid girl."_ I now decided to brush it off, if it was going to be insulting it had no business talking to begin with. I heard it snarl at this again and ignored it as I bumped shoulders with someone rather hard making me stumble back. I looked up and stared for a few moments at the Deidara cosplayer that was looking at me now with a scowl on his face.

I took a moment however, ignoring his face, to admire the professional work this guy seemed to put into his cosplay though. The only flaw was he seemed to look like what an Older Deidara would look like, instead of the age he was when he died. His eyes narrowed as we made eye contact for a moment though and I watched them then bulge.

"You…" His voice seemed far off; I could feel the arms around my shoulders again and took a slight step back into the safety of the presence behind me. The Deidara cosplayer seemed to not notice this or the thing behind me. Confirming to me that it wasn't there at all. It was indeed a result from my episode.

I watched as the Deidara's hand out stretched towards me though, his hand was what caught my eye though. A line on it, as all good Deidara's had.

And then it opened to show a tongue lolling out of it, teeth chattering as it came back in with a laugh. I jumped, making the Deidara tense as I immediately moved away from him, _"Run." _Ducking my head and turning another way, I soon took off into a full sprint to find a place to hide. My eyes shut as I heard him call out after me.

"Cassi Matte Un!"

My eyes snapped open and I soon came to a halt.

_He knows my name._ How did he know my name? My shoulder panged making me grunt and flinch before I felt the animal growl lowly, the feeling of a hand on my back passed through me before I immediately was moving forward again. My mind stunned as I tried to stop but found I couldn't.

"_Keep moving girl, you don't need to have any dealings with Him at the moment." _Wait, what? It knew what was going on?

What the hell!? Why did something in my mind, even though it didn't belong there, know what was going on!? And why the fuck did that Deidara have a legit tongue in his mouth! Anime characters weren't fuckin' real after all!?

_Because it Doesn't belong there, dumbass. _I muttered to myself now with a grimace as I soon came to a stop in the bar connecting to the Hyatt Regency outside the doors of the center. Deciding however it was better to just leave the area all together, I moved back into the center slightly and then to the right where two large grey doors were, slightly hidden away from the rest of the world. My hand pressing on the silver button beside them before they opened up, allowing me exit from the building and into a large hallway with Plexiglas walls. I walked down what was known as the skywalk now, not stopping till I heard the doors shut and looking over my shoulder, hearing no one following me, confirmed there wasn't any.

"_Skittish still gaki?"_ I glared now, it's speaking patterns was reminding me of Hoshigaki Kisame now. Simply from so many role plays I had did that involved him, or me playing him, but it didn't make sense for the blue swordsman to be in my head at all. My hand drifted up unconsciously to my shoulder and gripped it. Rubbing my thumb against it slightly before I then growled out and slammed my hand against the Plexiglas that was behind me as I leaned against it.

"_Now now, don't' throw a tantrum."_ Another hissing laugh.

"Shut. The Fuck. Up!" I snapped at it, it stilled as I glared at the ground loathingly, happy that no one was passing me right now as I took a few breaths to try and calm down before soon my mind was able to clear slightly. "Be quiet. Its my head and I say when voices come from it. Not you." I felt it open it's mouth and gave it a mental jab to its throat. Coughing went through my ears now and I felt rather satisfied as I stood up from my hunched position and began back towards the convention center.

"Now stay that way." I hissed lowly to it, a feeling of primal rage moving slightly through me, from me to it. Feeling it still and almost seem to look up from it's bowed state. My eyes became lidded and I felt a bit of triumph continue through me before whispering, "Don't you ruin what little bit of me I can control." There was a stilling from it, I could almost sense it's eyes following me in my mind before it was smirking. There was a feeling of the arms around me again, this time the warmth of a cheek against my own accompanying it making me still completely. Eyes widening before tensing slightly.

"_Alright… I won't cause you much more trouble. Just don't hit me anymore." _It chortled, thoroughly amused.

I glared now as the presence of the animal disappeared from around me, but still remained quite clear in my head.

_I'll hold you to that._ I whispered back as I pressed the large silver button on the wall as I reached the doors, watching them automatically open. The warm of the convention center flooding back into my limbs as the outside had been cold and unheated. A few more movements and I felt the fabric on my skin starting to warm up as well before I smiled to myself.

Then my cell phone vibrated. I frowned lightly, grabbing it and shoving it against my ear after opening it, the quiet holding before I heard a connecting and the sound from the other side. A few moments passed before I blinked, "Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Cassi?"_ Recognizing the voice of my little sister, I perked up. Really, she wasn't biologically, but some bonds are stronger than blood.

"Hey Heather." I murmured nonchalantly back into the cellular device, "What's happening?"

"_Um… I'm at Ohayocon. Are you… too by any chance? I would rather not be surrounded by so many people, ya know, alone?"_ I felt my guards immediately go up, eyes narrowing at the thought of the girl I had grown very close to over the past few years being on her own, 17 years old or not, in a place like Ohayocon. My body tensed while I felt the animal perk in interest.

"Where are you?"

"_In the lobby of the Hyatt."_ I nodded and then looked over towards the bar as it stood a good 10 yards to my left before I plugged my other ear so I could hear her. "I'll be there in a few seconds."

Why the hell was Heather here? It was a Friday, and I knew she could drive, but never the less, she had school today and it wasn't even passed 3 pm. While my old school got out at 2:25, not to mention, it was a helluva drive here.

What the hell possessed her to come with out a group or by herself? While I would expect to be notified of such events, or at least Kris to be, as well as with her. I found the animal starting to almost giggle making me glare at it lightly. It knew something was up but it's intelligence and taunting was annoying as fuck to deal with. So I decided not to ask for now as my feet began to carry me towards where my little sister was.

Now things were getting a little too interesting for my taste.

* * *

Kisame's dreams in his much-needed sleep were… entertaining, needless to say.

_His mind had taken him into the depths of a rather dark place. His body floating with in a silver sea of liquid that was constantly making sounds, but surprisingly it didn't hurt his head. However floating did annoy him after a while, so he happily took his form to a shore that was just at the edge of a lighted area._

_In it he could see a form of a person hanging over a monitor of some kind, staring at it transfixed. It wasn't a girl like he expected to be, but it was himself rather. His eyes narrowing before he could see some differences. For example, he looked like himself, only at the age of 18. His eyes flicking up in pondering, he supposed it would be very likely for his chakra to produce a younger form to it of his own form given it's new home was a younger body. He smirked as the bored younger him leaned against the monitor before mumbling easily into a microphone that rose from the monitor, "Now now, don't throw a tantrum."_

_There was something of a snarl of incoherent words that he couldn't understand, making the younger still for a moment, apparently in complete comprehension of it before he opened his mouth. A shadow figured appeared though, knocking him to the floor with a fist to the throat, his hands came up, clutching it as he coughed and rolled lightly before soon laying, breathing heavily. The figure of before evaporated into nothing, he was alone again. His eyes moved back however, the younger Kisame staring now at the actual Kisame. The quiet held for a moment before he slowly rolled over and got to his feet. His hands clapping as he smacked the dust off them before approaching again._

_The same incoherent babble from before went through, though now calmer, easier to say as well. Slowly looking up, the younger mist nin nodded lightly to this and then reached out into the darkness, grabbing one of the forms that was struggling as he hugged it over the shoulders from behind. It stilled in his grasp instantly as he nuzzled it's cheek quietly with a smirk, speaking easily enough for the microphone to catch, "Alright…" He laughed lightly, "I won't cause you much more trouble, just don't hit me anymore."_

_There as a pause before a female voice whispered in the dark bitterly, "I'll hold you to that."_

_He released the black figure which immediately disappeared again then sighed lightly rubbing his face._

_Kisame could see the beginnings of what seemed to be stubble on his face, his eyes flicking up as he crossed his arms in thought recalling how he used to stop shaving when he was younger simply because he found the rugged look slightly attractive._

_He felt a tick of annoyance in his own brains, __**Hormones**. Something he regrettably in his younger years, did not have as much of control of as he did now. He shrugged it off though as the figure had sat back down on the stool in front of the monitor. The platform it was on raised up out of nothing really before he turned after flicking a switch. The microphone that had a red light signaling it was on, switched off._

_Using his foot he pushed lightly and stared at the elder self watching slightly away before looking up and around before back at him, "So how's it going old man?" The hitae-ate on his head holding no slash across it, his eyes lidded as his younger face had a slightly impish glint to it that gave way to mischief._

_Kisame blinked now, the quiet holding before he gave a low hissing chuckle, "You've made yourself quite at home." He looked around the spot that was lit up in the dark area, the platform and microphone, and stool expected. But there was a bed as well, on the wall, the younger's own version of the blade leaned against it. He wasn't quite sure this was a mind really as much as a shack made into a home._

"_Well one can only do so much with a few hours." Was the reply he got looking at the now frowning young man. The younger Kisame leaned lightly on his stool forward, and then continued, "For a while I was in there." He nodded his head forward to the silvery pool behind him, "Just a few hours ago I was able to come out."_

_Kisame blinked now, tilting his head with a frown before slowly shutting his eyes, the bits he had planted had ended up in the subconscious where she couldn't reach. This was excellent; he could probably use this part of him for a surveillance of her… he already had a way of keeping track of her after all. This would just make things simpler. If this side of him did as he wanted it to though… The fact that this chakra though his, belonged to the girl meant that this younger him held her personality traits as well as his. He stilled for a moment._

_Staring at the younger watching him, he noticed the rings the pupil were not yellow but a dark blue, he rubbed his jaw in thought. This thing was the result of chakras mixing. That would explain why his skin was also very close to white though also blue. But it was still a younger version of him never the less.…_

_So he didn't know where this would go._

…….. Kisame grunted as he woke up, eyes staring up at the ceiling of the hotel suite with a slightly unfocused look as he recalled the dream with a very nice clarity before he sat up. Eyes staring down at the floor as he could feel his chakra back and easily moving through him as though it was emptied out and replaced all in a few hours. Just in case he shut his eyes and focused in on his body, unhappy to see that there was only about 50 percent of what he lost replaced. But he would need much less to dispose of anyone who got in this world if it came to that. So with a sigh he got to his feet, looking over to his left to see a badge on the nightstand awaiting him.

This year it seemed the color was pink. He winced at it while pulling it over his neck and then down it, slightly frustrated with the fact that he was being subjected to such a thing but also relieved all the same that he was in a different setting that offered new experiences. He let his senses move out and only after a few seconds felt his own chakra before nodding, then pausing.

He felt Deidara and Karin close to it too. Deciding it was time to move then he got to his feet. He'd track down his old playmate and see what ridiculous get up she was in this year no doubt… and see…

Well what did he want to see? The fear in her eyes at his familiar face? That might be it. Smiling to himself he continued through the door, seeing that the others had left various items behind. Such as Sasuke's katana, the beheading blade Suigetsu now had. Also there was Hidan's scythe, which no doubt he argued about. The shark man nodded to himself, setting Samehada down against the ground and grabbing his hotel key to the side. Opening the door and slipping out into the hall, then slipping the card up into his arm warmer with in the sleeves of his coat. The hitai-ate long been warm and sweaty he removed, rubbing his forehead with his sleeve before pulling it back on and ignoring the feeling of the cool cloth against his flesh.

He after all had long since been accustomed to it.

The ding of the elevator greeted him as he turned the corner to take it. He blinked as it opened, a group of men coming out before he himself slipped into it. There were four others already in there that glanced at him. Ignoring them he glanced at the panel that held the buttons to which floor was desired. Quietly he noted with satisfaction how the one he wanted was already pressed. Then glanced up at the ceiling and around.

What would happen _really_ when she saw him? Would she instantly become hysterical? Call for help? What were her reaction be now to him, he who saw it fit to leave his mark into her shoulder.

He wasn't quite sure but he supposed it would probably be rather entertaining. He knew what he would like to see, but that didn't necessarily mean that was what he Would see.

The elevator dinging against acknowledged him they were now on the second floor. Exiting quietly out of it he grunted as the cosplayers moved passed him, only a few stopping to look at him and stare, all murmuring how "good" his cosplay was and what not. The sounds of talking and the warmth of so many bodies in one area pressed in on him while body odor and different emotions and scents mixed in the building. His body took a few moments to adjust before he heard a call out, "Kisame san!" His eyes flicked up, seeing Karin looking around frantically as she immediately came towards him.

Staring for a few moments at the girl as she came to a stop panting before him, he tilted his head upwards and to the side, "Nani, Karin?"

"There's – Two like your One. Now." His eyes narrowed, thinking about what she just said before his eyes became lidded. He could only guess she meant chakra.

His hand came out lightly, "Show me."

Taking it she immediately began to lead the way.

* * *

My feet had eventually led me to Heather Jungling, the exact person I was looking for now. I stared at her as she stood at her 5' 3" form and was nibbling on her full bottom lip nervously before I waved her down. Her green eyes immediately turning towards me before she lunged forward. I caught myself as her arms wrapped around me making me let out a soft hiss and then stared quietly at her.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said, this took me off guard immediately. My eyes narrowed as I leaned forward, my hood hiding my eyes but my face angling so she could see it before I tilted my head.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Her eyes narrowed now and I stared for a good long while before standing up straight and opening my arms up lightly in a shrug, "Ah well, it's good you're here now anyways."

"Um… about that." I looked at her now, "…My parents don't really know I'm here." I stilled and stared at her wide eyed. Then noticed her shirt was slightly low as a v-neck before I grasped it and pulled the collar up out of habit, hiding away my declared little's sister's rather generous breasts. Before I looked back at her.

"Your _mom_ doesn't know you're here?" She slowly shook her head again and I sighed lightly. The thought of Tina not knowing where her daughter was, and her daughter being with Me was not a good thought at all. The woman was definitely like an aunt to me. A distant aunt, while Heather was my close darling, adorable sister. The fact was though, a mad Tina was a scary as shit Tina.

"_This is not good."_ The animal murmured out, I had a feeling even it didn't want to deal with an angry mother. It was a scary sight. Digging into my pocket I grabbed my phone shoving it into her hands. "Call her."

"But-"

"Call her now." I ordered briskly, her eyes narrowing at mine as I stared stubbornly back. This was completely out of character for Heather as well. I mean she didn't just up and leave, and drive who knows how many miles just because. That was something _I_ did, and that was only when I had a vehicle. While I knew she had been driving for a year now, this was still ridiculously NOT Heather.

So it _had_ to have been something big.

Soon enough I heard her talking to her mother, I heard her huffing lightly, talking, and then looked off to the left and right around us. There were people passing us not bothering to stare except maybe at me for a few moments, in which I would duck my head and then look back at the girl I heard being yelled at. Soon enough she handed the phone to me, "She wants to talk to you."

Oh.

Great.

Fearfully I placed the phone to my ear and waited. The quiet held before I murmured, "Yes Tina?"

"_Did she really come out there on her own or did you say something?"_ I blinked now, thought we did all live in Ashland, Kentucky, that didn't mean I would put something like this up to Heather. I mean, I mentioned the con and yes, she did go with us two years ago, but still. I was a college student and I knew her being with me, being only 17, would make Me responsible. Something I was already okay with, I just liked a notification that I would be in such a position first.

"Nope, I mentioned the con but I didn't tell her to come out here. It's all her." Heather pouted as she looked at me in which I looked back at her, mouthing, _"where are you staying?"_

She shook her head to me, a silent, _"Nowhere."_

Shit. She would have to stay with me, and we already had a good amount of people in the room. How was this gonna work? Hearing Tina talk to me I zoned back in on her voice.

"_-I won't be able to get up there until tomorrow, and when I do, she is in So much trouble!"_

Smiling to myself I fought back a chuckle at the woman's voice before stating, "I'll take care of Tina, you know me, I'm always happy to have Heather with me." There was a grunt of confirmation, then I told her where we were staying, and what was going on, before saying goodbye, and hanging up. My eyes looking over at Heather for a few moments before reaching forward with my hands after putting my cell phone back and placing them on her shoulders.

"You. Are in So much trouble." I said it with a grin though, making her know I wasn't mad at all. She perked lightly at me and then drooped.

"I know…." I nodded lightly before bringing her into a hug, my lips touching her forehead out of habit and inhaling lightly before looking back down at her.

"Alright, so, why are you here?" She looked up at me and that worried expression moved across her face again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded now, "No… um… well you haven't been in pain lately have you?" I froze in another nod and my body stilled completely, then stared at her with a slight glare.

"…Now how would you know about that?" I grunted crossing my arms and leaning forward slightly with a puzzled look. Heather's hand came forward, lifted up her shirt sleeve and I leaned in as I looked at the mark on her shoulder. Something I hadn't noticed before of a slight origami dove that was now a scar, but had no doubt been carved into it. I then looked back at her quickly, "Who the fuck gave you that!?" I was gonna kill them!

_"Some person in the same group as the one who gave you that bite ya know?"_ I hissed inwardly towards the animal that immediately shut up as I stared now at Heather who shook her head. Then looked back up at me.

"I found it already scabbed up and stuff shortly after we found you with the bite ya know? I think I woke up with it one morning, but it's been there for a while now."

A while meaning two years. I didn't like this at all, l leaned forward, examining the mark a little more before touching it. It was cold.

Just like my bite had been.

Leaning back and standing up straight I shut my eyes in mild annoyance, frustration, curiosity, and just plain pissyness. There was a bite on my shoulder, a mark on Heather's that shouldn't be there… now that I think about it, some freak had taken Kris's Jashin pendant and dug it into Her skin, burning a permanent scar into it.

This was just to weird to be a coincidence. But the only people who could give us such marks I could think of were…

Nonexistent. So…

Then what?

"Heather." I finally spoke, looking back at her from the spot on the floor I had been studying, "Did…" I gulped, "Did you have a moment where you were completely in pain?"

"Yeah! You Did Too! Didn't you?!" Her voice almost dared me to say different. Looking back at her I nodded and then heard light footsteps. Simple taps that made me look up immediately, my mind went quiet but I felt the animal immediately tense. What the hell did that mean?

I wasn't quite sure, I turned my gaze over my shoulder, staring at two approaching forms. My blood ran cold.

Usually, such a cosplayer did not do that to me. I mean, cosplayers were just people playing pretend. But the dark of my hood hid as my eyes bulged. My breathing low as I stared at the perfect black rings lining around their eyes, not so thick that it looked like a panda but just accenting them. The blue skin of them just the right color while the bone structure was completely accurate. He seemed just the right height too…

It was the best damn cosplaying of Kisame Hoshigaki I had ever seen. But my body was tensed. My hand was shaking beside me, my other one having shot out to Heather on instinct while I slowly turned towards them. My side facing them now while I took in the Karin cosplayer that was beside him. He came to a halt a good two feet from us, just in arms reach.

What the hell was a hawk member and an Akatsuki member doing together? Unless of course it was post Itachi, then it made sensed. But still… I let my eyes flick back and forth between them with a frown. Heather beside me but I felt her hand move up and grab my own as it remained on her shoulder. There was tension my mind locked onto as I stared from the blue, toenail painted feet of the sandaled wearing shinobi before following them up to the face now again.

"Long time no see Guppy." My eyes narrowed now, lips pulling into a line.

Did I know this guy?

* * *

Kisame felt confusion hit the air immediately at his words. He tilted head downward, staring now at the white cloaked figure. She chose an admirable character to dress as this time around. He liked her in this rather than the Akatsuki robes, simply because while they did work, they didn't give that hint of… well… she hid her face in this. He didn't like that, but it was rather her eyes. It hid her eyes, what she was thinking really.

He liked a challenge after all. Slowly he leaned down staring up into the shadows, at the hidden blue eyes that stared down at him now before he crouched and leaned up slowly, watching her eyes and face follow his body up as he was just a breath's away from her now.

He could smell her so easily, her body giving off a now feminine scent that hadn't been there when he came. But he could feel different things now that he was closer to her though. There was a complete difference in what he saw now from what he saw two years ago. This person was still the guppy they were then, but there were completely different changes.

Not just in appearance either. Slowly he leaned forward again and held her shoulders in his hands, feeling the bite's abnormalities underneath the cloth all to easily. The uncommon indents in her shoulder and then yanked lightly so her hood fell back. Glasses behind blue eyes stared up at him quietly, lips turned into a frown and her hands clenched into fists before she yanked herself back out of his grasp staring at him quizzically.

"Do I know you good sir?" Her voice was slightly cautious, but at the same time humored. Her face however said there was no such humor on her face, and he could smell none either. He looked behind, at the girl he recognized instantly as the former Konan of their little group, then spotted the mark that was on her shoulder as she still held her shirt sleeve up.

"Hey!" He looked back at the short brown haired girl in front of him, her blue bangs and backs humoring slightly but ignored, "I asked you a question." That natural authority, back in her voice that he could recall hearing many times. He grinned at her now before sighing.

"You two don't remember me, do you guppies?" He stood up straight now crossing his arms in curiosity, he could feel a change in the smaller girl, her chakra was much like the odd ones he felt off in the distance. He could probably do something with that but for right now, he would leave her alone. At least till she provided something useful. Looking back at his old playmate he saw something flash across those blue eyes.

"I would remember such a good cosplayer. But you my friend, I have never met before." Her voice was cold to him, something that made his grin become wider before he let his hand launch forward again and yank her to him. "What the hell!" He chuckled lightly grabbing her chin with his hand and tilting her head back, leaning forward and sighing.

"That wounds me guppy, and here I thought we had such a good time." He let his nail dig slightly into her chin, hearing her hiss immediately. If he remembered right, she wasn't one for pain, he grunted as her foot slammed down onto his own though, her heel first in her boots she wore with her get up.

"Let Go." Was the snarl, people began to turn their heads in their direction, his eyes narrowed as her other hand launched up, then his cheek stung as his head turned. There was a few moments of quiet after she slapped him before he felt his mind begin to growl.

_She actually had the nerve to slap me this time. She really doesn't remember._

His eyes narrowed into slits like that of an angry shark as he stared down at her, then stilled, letting his mind process what he just found out. She had no idea that he gave her the bite mark two years ago, nor did she remember that he let her go instead of taking her with him to the other side.

She didn't remember that she lived two years longer than she was going to all because he stepped in. Because she entertained him… his eyes became lidded as he slowly stared down at the angry face that was glaring at him now. He felt a hand on his own wrist though and a shout.

"Let Her Go!" He watched the smaller girl immediately pull the taller and elder back with her from him. He watched them for a few moments, hand outstretched towards the guppies and then letting it fall to his side. He looked over at Karin who glanced at him now with a curious look.

Then back at the two, the elder having placed the smaller girl behind her in a defensive and protective gesture while her eyes were lidded.

She was going to have to remember someway or another. It was no good for her not to. He would imagine him having met her would have been a rather large impact on her life. And probably her mind to-….

Mind.

Trauma.

He fought back a laugh. That was why she didn't remember, she couldn't because her mind blocked it out. Well he supposed his bites were rather painful, but he wouldn't think they would be that bad.

With a grin on his face he covered his mouth chuckling now. The tension registering in his mind as it came not from the taller, but the smaller of the two. His eyes drifted to the green eyes that were staring now at him in a fearful, protective matter. The quiet holding before he sighed. "Well I'll just have to make you remember then."

With these two here, their cover being blown was a huge risk, particularly this early. But he knew at least one of them was useful as far as the knowledge of the manga, if she didn't remember, there was no reason for her not to keep up with the series.

The younger one, by the feel of it, was starting to seem like she would be rather useful too. Her chakra was different, and unlike what he felt in the guppy carrying his own now, stronger from being allowed to run amuck uncontrolled. It had a daily use, and as it was a little stronger than others, he guessed an enhancer of some type.

"What do you me-" He cut the guppy off with his right hand slamming against her forehead and his other hand coming to the small of her back. Letting her body fall backwards but keeping her from moving. Eyes lidded as he stared down at the blue eyes that were wide and panicked as they stared back up at him. Her heart echoing in his ears while his hand flexed while laying on her back. He could feel heat generating from that spot, a knot no doubt from horrible posture. His eyebrow raised while her body was awkwardly bent before he leaned forward and rested his own forehead on the hand planted on hers.

"Still don't remember gaki?" He breathed soft, he could hear her fast breaths so easily, the feeling of nervousness and fear coming from her, her body felt hot underneath his grasp and he could feel it generating through the cloth so easily as she was frightened.

And then he felt a pain between his knees. He grunted, falling forward and on top of her making her yelp before he growled out and grabbed the front of her front, the pain in his loins making him fight back a hiss of pain as he stood up and drug her with. Bringing her off the air so she had to grab onto his wrists. Holding herself up, he stared up while she stared down.

"Dirty move guppy." He was impressed. He would have thought such tactics would have been lost.

"Put me down you freak." Was the spat back reply he received, "I'll scream Rape if you don't."

His grin widened. "Now that sounds like a good time to me. You're old enough for it so I won't have to hold back."

He felt her still, eyes narrowing while his own squinted as his grin widened. The feral expression on his face not making her so much as shiver while he watched her eyes remain wide and her lips on a line. She reminded him of a cat, wit her gaze and her attitude, slowly he watched as her nails dug into his wrists before she hissed out, "Listen, I don't know who the fuck you _think_ you are. But you better put me down right now."

"Or what?" He knew who he was, he was Hoshigaki Fucking Kisame. That's who he was. And he had infested her with a part of him that she had no clue about. She needed to remember what happened, she needed to relearn her place when it came to him. After all, compared to him, she was nothing but an insect.

Her foot kicked him directly in the stomach this time, his eyes narrowed as he continued to watch her now. Frustration on her face, hands clenched into his wrists. Jaw clenched and face contorting in rage.

Oooh this was gonna be good.


	4. Chapter 3: Cracks in the Dam

**Disclaimer:** The anime Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, or in the case of the heroine, she belongs to me. Also I do _not_ own Ohayocon, or any of the songs posted on here. Also on that note, I do not own the Crown Plaza hotel, nor do I own the Greater Columbus Convention Center, Hyatt Regency, or any lodgings in this fanfic unless stating other wise. I am not making any profit off this. But god damn. Do I wish I was.

**A/N: **Alright, and we're onto chapter 3. I swear the world is out to get me right now, anyways, thank you too…..

**Xiaahandrus: **I'm glad it made your day, after wrecking my truck, your guy's reviews made mine. It was one helluva ride. If I play this right, by the end of the chapter, well… shit will be goingt down.

**Back Away slowly:** Here is your More good XP. I think from now on you shall be referred to as my editor, as you make me pick up the pace so it feels like I'm doing deadlines. That's okay, as long as someone is it's all good.

**SilverRavenofthefullmoon:** Well then little sis, you will be VERY happy with how this chapter turns out.

**XSweetXSourXSoulX:** Yes. As two gangsta girls would say before they begin their frivolous fight, "It's on!"

* * *

**Cracks in the Dam  
**

I had never felt so pissed off in my life. First off, my mind was goin' Multiple on me without my say, second of all, this jackass was fuckin' around with me, and he greatly outmatched me to the point where I couldn't do anything even if I was able to. This was not how I was supposed to be treated nor was it how I was going to be treated. My foot moved to kick him again only for Heather's voice to rake across my ears.

"PUT HER THE FUCK DOWN **NOW!**" Her tone made my entire body stiffen, the animal also pausing as though in shock. Heather had that feeling about her, where she was the nicest doll you ever met, but just that one little thing. That one fuckin' thing that took to set her over the edge, well.

Let's just say friends, you wanted to avoid that all cost. My head turned immediately to her only to pause as I spotted something interesting. Since when were those dazzlin' blue eyes of her black? And when had that white become silver?

I wasn't quite sure as to what was goin' on but she rushed forward, I watched as her shoulder slammed into the cosplayer's chest making him give an loud "oomph." He released and I fell, landing in a crouch and shoving my fist forward into his pelvis and then my other into his groin. Twisting I turned to Heather as she was scowling, eyes wide in fury and teeth bared, lookin' down right feral. Something I wasn't accustomed to seeing at all…

It was the last thing on my mind though as my hand launched out and grasped her own. It burned however making me gasp out and yank away, staring at my hand as it was bright red with pain. Her skin was so hot! I spotted something in the corner of my eye, a pale blue hand launched out, slamming against my forehead. Pain ushered through it, I began to tilt backwards, and then pain raked through the back of it as I hit the floor. My world went on mute for a moment, eyes fluttering and my breathing soft as my brain began to feel like it was boiled into goo.

My vision began to blur, there was colors, lights, and my breathing began to slow. My chest felt heavy… so damn heavy. I heard a snarl, and then someone running away, hands on my shoulders…

Dark eyes… and a familiar face. I stilled as there was a hissing in my head, the animal began to speak but I couldn't comprehend exactly. My eyes shutting slowly before I heard a command snap through my mind.

_UP!_ I promptly ignored it, it felt like there was something in the back of my head that was about to burst forward like a wild animal. I felt my arm being pulled up, then my body. Someone warm had an arm around me and it made me shiver into it as another joined me by my other side.

I felt my head falling forward and shuddered even though I recognized the scent that was new. It wasn't fresh like Heather's, it was a bit bitter, and sweet at the same time. There was a crack almost in the wall holding back what ever was trying to get forward as I shut my eyes and felt my feet slowly moving forward as the animal took the reigns.

What the fuck was going on? My breathing felt shallow, my head felt heavy. My arms and legs felt like lead and my body just wanted to fall forward. My teeth gritted and I felt something in my jaw creak as though under protest while I tried to concentrate my mind, or what bit of it I could with out screaming in pain, on that small barrier. I reached for it mentally... my mind brushed against it gently.

And then all hell broke lose.

My shoulder erupted into pain, my mouth opened and I felt a pair of hands come over it as I screamed out. My knees buckled underneath me, my body fell forward and the arms that were around me holding me up let go and my knees slammed into tile. My hands found my ears as a voice ripped to the surface of my mind.

_"You're stalking me."_

_ "What do you expect guppy, you're easy prey."_

Hands moved over my own, pulling, trying to pry them from my ears. I heard Heather's voice coming out over a fog in my head. The sound of another voice so damn familiar to me that I almost felt ashamed not to know it before my brain over powered it again, drowning them both out.

_"Cheryll… don't' talk to those people…"_

_ "I can talk to them if I want to Cassi."_

When did this conversation take place? Where the hell was it coming from? I could never remember the last conversation I had with her before she went missing. So what the hell did this have to do with anything now? The dam that had broke in my mind continued to surge forward, I felt pain rake through me again, my body arching through it as I laid on the floor now.

"_Cheryll, those people are DANGEROUS, don't you get it? They're Not Mentally Stable, They're Friggen Nuts!"_

_ "What, you think that they actually let psychos into this thing?"_

God yes, yes they did. Two years ago they killed an entire ballroom filled with people. They let psychos into this thing. They of course let psychos into this thing. I felt hands on my shoulders pulling me up. My fingers clenching into fists. A hand on my wrist and then on my right hand. Pulling at my hands to straighten them out.

_ "You be cautious of me guppy."_

Fear pulled at my heartstrings and I felt my body tremor before another one hit me.

_ "I can't stand scum little wench."_

A wave of anger took it's place, my hands clenching and my breathing getting heavy as the hand on my own managed to pull it out and kept my nails from cutting into my palm. My eyes managed to open a little as I began to shift onto my hands and knees, another pang went through my shoulder, making my arm attached to it give out at the elbow.

_"Anyone who abandons their friend is scum, anyone who does it for material possessions is far worse than scum… but you already know that…. But you also lowly kicked me in the only place unguarded I had, you are as interesting to me as a child's favorite toy, and I want to know… what make's you __**tick**__."_

Who the hell did I kick? Someone talking to me like that, God I would think I would remember who the fuck talked to me like that. I would know that voice as it was so familiar to me, I would know something like this as it would have a heavy impact. Someone trying to punish me for something I did? God damn it who the fuck was talking to me!? Where the fuck was this in my mind? I could feel events slipping into place and felt nausea move through me.

My mouth opened and I felt a burning through it as my shoulder continued to scream in pain. The two beside me yanking away as I no doubt had just thrown up. The air felt cold, my body felt hot. The hands that descended on me again felt like ice. My head hurt like hell, my shoulder worse.

_GOD DAMN IT STOP IT!_ I snarled angrily to the animal, but it remained quiet. I could feel it watching but it simply stood back. Fear and panic began to pull at my brain but as another voice shot out, a face came with it.

_ "…if I ever catch you doing that bull shit again…"_

My eyes shot open but really I stared at nothing. That face….

How the hell could it be that face?!

The animal I could sense began to grin.

_ "I will go with my original plan, and just kill you. Consider this you're only warning and yourself lucky."

* * *

_

_ Fucking gakis. _Kisame let out a low breath as he hastily moved with Karin away from the three girls. Ignoring the people that were staring at him now as his particular favorite writhed on the floor. Really he had meant to just jolt her head a little, a rush of his chakra to spike up the activity. But her balance was knocked off and she was going down…

The effects of such things were pissing him off but he supposed for now he would have to just deal with it. It wasn't like he could do much given the situation. But the other girl appearing. The one that he instantly recognized as the old Hidan of the former Akatsuki cosplaying group….

Her appearance and her energy, which was just as controlled as ever, but highly different from what he remembered, was far to similar to the other to be coincidence. He remembered Hidan bragging about scarring the girl for all her imitation of him. And for kicking him in a rather unpleasant spot when they had gotten back before.

The former Konan having the nerve to throw her weight into his stomach had been a rather nasty surprise to. And a wake up call he should have realized before he even got down there. The trauma of the event was blocked off from his, that was for certain, but the other two girls were just as aware he felt. Perhaps not, he was unsure, as they may not have recognized him yet as they may have before. But the fact that they were all three there.

It could be coincidence, but the shark highly doubted it. One, yes, he could believe that one would show on their own. But as they were no longer the "teens" they had once been, but from what he sensed, full grown adults, they would come on their own and rendezvous.

It was the smart way to do things anyways. But then there was the whole thing of the "feeling" that he overheard as he had been approaching. A feeling that had told the younger of the group to come, and when he saw the older Hidan cosplayer, he gained a rather good suspicion that she had this "feeling" as well. He scoffed lightly, drawing the Hawk member's attention.

"I don't like this." He grunted mostly to himself, Karin said nothing, simply observing him for a few moments before he glared at her, "What do you make out of it?"

"I don't, as I have no clue how you even knew that girl." She replied back coolly, Kisame actually paused to stare at her. Before slowly chuckling and shaking his head. Of course the newbie had no clue, she wasn't here the last time. So what was there for her to know. Shutting his eyes he sighed before she continued, "So, how do you know them? I saw that you recognized the other two…. They all have weird energies."

"That's because we met last time." He explained simply, the girl's eyes narrowed. Good, she recognized the hazard they were causing this mission instantly as well. "The girl with the brown hair and the blue, we played a game last time I was here. We became quite familiar with each other as well… she managed to find us out. Took her a while, but she was the first large source of information that we had."

"Then _why_ did she stay?" Was the snide question he heard, eyes narrowing slowly on the female of the group that was going to be a nuisance of sorts to him. Staring at her now he slowly tilted his head and then shut his eyes letting out a sound.

"Hrm…. Because she entertained me. She got away with her life." There was silence between them now, then he opened his eyes as he stopped walking, looking over at Karin who simply stared for a few more moments at him before shaking her head, "Nani?" He asked bored almost of her presence before she scoffed out lightly.

"You let a source of information go just like that? All because she _entertained_ you?"

"You don't know the old man Karin _chaaaan_." Kisame glanced over his shoulder as Suigetsu appeared behind them, head tilted and eyes shut as he gave a toothy smile. There were several girls who all stopped to stare, giggles and then suggestive comments floating around before they continued on their way. Suigetsu joining them soon leaned against a rail as they stepped onto escalators that were going up onto the second floor. "Something that challenges him is sorta like a cat with a string. He's just so tempted to attack it."

The woman looked at the tall blue skinned man who simply stared over at the younger mist nin but remained silenced before shutting his eyes, he chuckled lowly, "It saved her life last time, I thought it made us even really. Not with out a reminder though."

"And this time?" Karin prodded now, there was no reply from the shark as his eyes grew bright and a smile came to his lips. His teeth visible completely making her stare wide eyed and shiver slightly before he let his lips slip over his teeth and his eyes became lidded before he shook his head letting his feet carry him into the crowds away from the two. The sensor let his eyes move and stare at Suigetsu who's gaze followed after him, then slowly chuckled.

"I don't think he's gonna be so nice this time."

* * *

The world came crashing back into my senses. The shouts of Heather's, and to my surprise, Kris Aten's, my best friend and not biological big sister's rang into my ears. My hands were bloody and I could see where my nails bit the skin. My body was propped against one of the walls of the bathroom, knees had curled up. My body was wet with sweat, and I had a very bad headache coming on.

It was funny in a morbid kind of way that this shit would happen to me twice in one day. But if Heather was here because of this feeling, and she had something weird earlier, and Kris also was here….

"JESUS!" Heather's first word was after she noticed I was no longer as I had been cut through my thoughts. My legs flopped onto the floor in front of me and I stared blankly down in between them and then followed them to the skater shoes that were on Kris's feet as her form stood in front of me. Then followed up her legs, noting she was wearing a pair of black TRIPP pants with purple on them this time before following up her chest to see her shirt held a glowing purple pentagram across it.

Then her face. Which held an extremely concerned look as she soon crouched down in front of me with Heather who was just as equally worried. I stared for a few moments before pushing myself up against the wall, and to my feet.

If Kris was here… my feet pulled me to the toilet in a dead man's stumble (meaning stiff and unwanting) where I yanked my hood back, mouth opening and feeling as vomit splashed out into the porcelain bowl as my throat burned. Soon though I stood up after dry retching a few moments, walking to the sink now and washing my hands of the blood before lowering my mouth to the water to clean it out.

Then I stilled as it hit me in a ton of bricks what the hell just happened. My eyes narrowed as I reached back into my memory, my shoulder stinging only slightly but enough for my hand to drift up to it. Thoughts racing through my mind a mile a minute.

_"…standard procedure would be to kill you… And though I was also associated with it, the actions you influenced would give all the more reason to do so."_

_**I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**_

I felt the water move from my mouth into the sink and then a small smile began to pull to my lips, it then widened, my chest felt like a massive weight began to come onto it, my eyes shut tightly and then laughter spilled from me. High pitched, cackling, that reverberated off the walls in a malicious harmony before I heard the other two staring at me while tears moved down my cheeks. I felt my knees give, falling onto my side and curling as it became hard to breathe. I soon was giving ragged breaths for air, each getting shorter than the last before I fell into another fit, body laying flat as I arched off the ground then rolled in my screams before my voice became raspy, my eye began to burn from the tears, and the pain grew too great.

My laughter died slowly into giggles, before falling into chortles, and then, mere shakes of my shoulders as I managed to sit up. My hand coming over my face, covering my left eye as my shoulder burned as I continued now to move back into giggles before slowly feeling the smile permanently stamped to my face.

There was no way in _Hell._

And yet the proof was right there on my shoulder. It was right there in Kris's arm, and the Origami shaped cut on Heather's. It was all right there, and yet it was so damn IMPOSSIBLE.

I got to my feet, the smile remaining, and then I stared at my two friends who were watching me now. Kris's presence made me narrow my attention in. The animal also seemed to be back with in my mind and it was quiet now as well. Slowly the smile found it's way into a smirk.

"So damn impossible." I sighed out, "But…" Their eyes narrowed and I watched Kris look at Heather, and Heather look back before leaning forward slightly.

"Cassi, you're just now remembering?" I looked at her now, eyes soon becoming lidded then a frown found my lips. Then sighed lightly nodding, I wasn't going to ask them if they already did, it was more than likely that they did. I had been slow on picking up on things like this, but I did have an excuse this time…

But all that did happen two years ago. Slowly I looked up and over however at the door in thought. Why were they here now? I looked at the other two than lifted myself up onto the sink after turning the water off. Then leaned forward, "So… you think the others have it too?" I was referring to the feeling, it had been odd, after getting back from the con two years ago, I remembered being so confused to my injury, that Kris always seemed to be just as and Heather would always tell me what she remembered…

But like a dream those memories had faded away from them both, and it seemed their bouts of pain brought them forward before they showed up here.

It was like the novel "It" by Stephen King had described it, but I had a feeling that if we left here, they wouldn't be leaving us. But it was just a feeling.

And apparently… my eyes turned from the floor to my two friends, staring at them worriedly, feelings for us now were all we really had to go off of. Running my hand through my hair I moved off the sink and looked at Kris with a frown, "So how'd you get here?"

Even though she was the eldest, Kris didn't have her license yet, she also had a lot of medical problems. And I do mean a lot. You think you have issues? I can guarantee that Kris could beat them by a fucking long shot, when I was with her, my own seemed extremely minuscule and trivial. But it had always been like that, so I couldn't really say anything else than that.

Slowly I turned to the mirror again and frowned now. My hand coming to my jaw and gripping it now and then winking to myself. Then paused my smile as I truly felt like I was looking now at another person. Or rather… there was another person inside of me.

"_There is…._ "Was the hiss that came from the animal. I listened for a few moments to the silence and static of my mind as it silence again before slowly feeling a small smirk reach my lips.

The bastard _Infected_ me with a part of him. Snuck something in me when I wasn't looking and caused me Pain…

A thought crossed my mind immediately, making me whip around and stare at them with a completely critical gaze. Then lean forward whispering, "Are there voice in your head aside from the normal too?"

Slowly Kris frowned, I watched Heather also give a small stare of her own before shaking her head. "No, why?"

I leaned back perplexed, now crossing my arms over my chest. Was it just me then in this case?

"_Yes."_

_Nobody asked you._ I shot back at it angrily, sensing it laugh now making me want to hit it before I felt it's arms around my body again. The other two I sensed react while I leaned back against it, the sink meeting my back before I felt its chin on my shoulder.

"_Easy you, I'm on __**your **__side_."

My eyes widened at this. The quiet falling once again in before I looked at the other two and sighed. "Never mind, it's nothing important." Sure it was, but I didn't need to say that at the moment. In fact what could I say?

"_Oh by the way? Kisame's managed to fuck my mind somehow and implanted his seed inside me." _Hey wait, if he did that…. Could he keep tabs on me this way? I mean I carried part of him now…

Alright, no matter how many times I was gonna say that, it would always feel dirty in doing so. Shaking my head I waited for the animal to reply, there was none, so I figured it was a moot point for the moment. I felt an odd urge though, as I glanced at my hand, to paint my fingernails.

Shaking my head rapidly I reached up, grasping my head and letting out a groan of frustration before a hand reached forward on my head. I looked up at Kris who stared at us now before smiling.

"You don't look yourself."

Sticking my lip out I turned my head to the side and sighed. Then growled out, "Yeah, and I don't Feel like myself either." Shifting in my cosplay I got to my feet, then began to exit. Heather and Kris I heard behind me before the scents of a group of people before the appearances of them as well slammed against my eyes and senses. I stopped moving and looked over at the two of them, then looked at Heather again recalling something.

When she had come at Kisame, her eyes changed. Slowly my fingers slipped into the pockets my cosplay provided as they came to stop by me. With a breath I let my mind slip back into thought. Heather's eyes might change in a reaction to the Akatsuki returning to our world, or…

She was an Elementii. In which case, her angry fit would have been caught by the D.I.E.C and she would more than likely have attracted their attention, as that's how things like Elementium activity worked.

This meant I had to protect her. Grabbing her hand I immediately watched her eyes widen as I looked over at Kris who stared back. The quiet remained easy before she stepped closer indicating we could talk as well as keep it quiet. Heather moved in closer as I urged her lightly.

"Kris, are your uh…." I frowned for a moment then decided anyways, "Are your tempest powers acting up? Are you Elementium?" The quiet between us was easy before she looked over her shoulder and around before nodding lightly. My hand moved forward and grasped her own with a soft sound, "How did you get here Kris?"

With a finger to her lips, and a small smirk, I knew I wasn't going to get anything. She then reached forward and pressed a hand to my head again murmuring, "Now, my mysterious delinquent." Oh that title sure as hell didn't bring up any memories, "Let's move a little more private… where we can discuss this."

Yes… out in the open, unlike last time, was more than likely the least safe spot for the three of us.

* * *

Kisame's eyes lifted from the hole he was staring into the floor as he felt her moving with earnest. The two other very familiar but also changed signatures following her now to what ever location they were heading from. He had spent a good bit of the last half monitor merely feeling and keeping an eye on the spasms her chakra had been going through, and then finally trying to get in contact with the part of him in his head that was bluntly ignoring him. All in all, it had been interesting, annoying, as well as slightly exciting.

He may have not gotten in contact with the younger version of himself inside her, but he did manage to get an inkling of a clue as to what was going on.

She remembered. She had been able to recall the memories of two years ago, and just as though they never happened, was able to slip back into routine. She was interesting in her ability to adapt with things.

"Kisame un." He looked up as Deidara was approaching, eyes lidded having sent of Karin and Suigetsu to observe since the shark was simply sitting in a chair now looking bored. "We have the first upstairs, 19 year old boy, seems to know quite a bit about the series." There was a sound of understanding from the slightly distracted shark before the blonde slowly sighed.

"I saw Cassi san." He watched his eyes flick up, the blonde staring down at him now before slowly looking to the left away then back, "She doesn't seem to remember us un…" The quiet held for a few moments before the shark got to his feet, ignoring the stares of some of the cosplayers, the murmurs of well done cosplaying continuing around them as he began to walk away, the iwa rogue now following.

"Oh she does." He stated easily, "Not at first, but I can tell you she remembers now, Deidara kun." He looked over his shoulder at the 21 year old male who simply stared back for a few moments before shutting his eyes.

"Then she is a threat."

"Actually, she's damn useful, providing she's kept up with the story." The shark chuckled, "She had a trauma block, and apparently, it's gone now thanks to a little… coaxing." Yes, that seemed the right word for it. He looked over at Deidara with a small smirk as the blonde's eyes widened.

"Hidan's little nuisance and the guppie's brood that modeled as Konan is here too. There's not nearly as much affect, but from the gaze of the brood and the nuisance, they remember everything as well." He grinned at the blue eye staring at him now widening and lips pulling into a small dot for a mouth.

"The brat's chakra has changed as well, while uncontrolled, it's been a bit changed, much like that which we've felt in the distance." He chuckled crossing his arms and shutting an eye lazily in a wink at the blonde, "And the other girl's controlled chakra has maintained it's elements. Who knows what else has happened, but more than likely they can be very useful to us."

"If they were able to be made obedient un." The slightly wiser than before blonde pointed out. Kisame stared for a few moments at the thought of breaking the little gaki he played with long before, and frowned at the thought. Breaking that fire was tempting, but an image of his last little companion, the woman from the first visit, cowering in a cage, or obediently moaning underneath him when he claimed her.

He wanted something with a bite and fangs now. Something that when he played with it, he could see their mind working in the background to try and find a way to defeat him, and make him lose. It was a wonderful feeling to feel like you were going against an intelligent opponent after all, and Kisame was not one to neglected of it. Not after being bored now for so long. Her having his chakra, and having adapted to it as well just meant she'd be all the more fun of an opponent for him.

"That'd be no fun." He finally responded to the blonde who's eyes narrowed and then opened his mouth, "Not for me at least."

"…You've been planning something like this since you sensed her un." Was the accusation that followed. Kisame stopped, turning and staring at Deidara who's face was now holding a harsh scowl. The shark merely raised a brow in thought before slowly shutting his eyes.

"Not particularly…" It was more of he was now making it up as he was going, but still, "It would better to take them with us rather than just leave them when there is great potential for usefulness after all."

One did not get to be S rank simply by playing things by the book. His eyes held a dark mirth and his lips almost twitched upward. He was underhanded, conniving, intelligent, a shark in the water looking for prey, and he had smelt blood while having the knowledge and experience of a trained assassin. Also, he had paid her back, it was a new game. She was older, and so was he, he was much older but there was no doubt in his mind the little brat could give him a healthy challenge. Providing her brain actually continued to develop, and didn't stop like many her age did.

He then shut his eyes and chuckled at the glare that continued his way before looking over at him, "What's the matter boy? I figured it'd be nice for you to have a few playmates around your own age hn?"

"We are here to do business un." Was the indignant reply. "Gather information, and that's it."

"And the three no doubt Have information." Kisame shot back, eye brow raising, "Seeing as the guppy lost her memory of last time, there's no doubt that she kept with the series." He then chuckled, "Wouldn't you after all?"

He received no comment on this before smiling lightly leaning forward in front of the younger man's face. "That's what I thought. Don't worry Deidara kun. This won't be like last time. There will be a… profit, from my distracted efforts."

"Kisame san." The younger replied with a soft sigh, "It's not me you need to take it up with, un." That was true, Deidara was the least of his concerns. If Madara did not find the job they did satisfactory, who knew what the consequences would be. Things like this didn't just happen out of the blue, it took periods of lax, lazy time. Where no attacks were occurring and no one was threatening the organization.

Feeling out his prey he shut his eyes and slowly sighed. She had better not let him down. His eyes flicked over to Deidara now, "The boy we already have, he's good right?"

With a nod the blonde blew his hair out of his eyes lightly and then continued with ease, "Hai, he states he's been keeping up for a while, not fond of the series but he does particularly like Uchiha."

Kisame almost grimaced, a Sasuke fan. Who would have thunk it. Shaking his head he looked at the ceiling, what was wrong with these people? Loving the villains like they were some figment of their imagination to warp and create something even remotely desirable. He himself knew that in his own world because of his color, he was shunned, and the fact he raped, killed, and did as he pleased had a very good hand in it too.

But never the less, the people of this world were far stranger than he could ever be. At least in his own opinion. He supposed though that they would consider him far worse than they could ever be.

* * *

I sat on the bed now, out of my Altaïr cosplay while Kris was in a chair across from me, Heather leaning against the wall now watching us both as I leaned forward. The door was closed and locked, the mountain of crap from the others surrounding me ignored as those I was rooming with right now were out. Giving us the privacy that we desired for this conversation.

"So…. How long have you known?" I questioned looking at Kris, her eyes shut for a moment, and then opened. I noticed they had turned grey now and leaned forward to stare at them for a few moments in thought before she shrugged.

"I started remembering things earlier today, and then the elementii abilities… well those started showing up a few months ago." That made sense, energy wise, or what ever the hell you wanted to call it, Kris was the most developed. Heather was behind her in this little trio of ours, and that was because Kris was starting to teach her about being pagan and witchy ways. Meaning myself would be the last developed, but with the shark's energy in me… well who knew what it did to me.

My head leaned forward though, eyes narrowing, "How have you been able to avoid the D.I.E.C?" She smiled at me lightly before tilting her head.

"Well, my parents have roots there, you know, the entire police force knows us so a little help here and there then…"

Kris had a cover.

I smiled at this thought and rubbed my face now staring at her, "And you said I was the "mysterious delinquent" Kris. You've been keeping secrets." There was a shrug from her.

"No, you're just never around any more because of school, so if you don't ask, I don't really tell." I fought back a smile at this before slowly sighing and leaning back. It was true enough… I was always busy now, I missed just lazing about and dicking around on the computer. But times like that were running shorter and shorter by the days. So sometimes I forgot to call, or forgot to tell her to smile, or have a good day.

Made me feel bad at the same time, but I couldn't help it… at least that's what I usually told myself. I didn't know either way. The world wasn't going to stop spinning simply because I couldn't keep up with it. All I could try and do is catch up while I could.

Slowly I looked over at her and then let my hands come together I thought while I sat in the white pants and boots that came with my cosplay. My eyes lidded in thought before I grunted, "Sorry." She nodded and then shrugged, "it's alright." The quiet over took us again with that, before I looked over at Heather, and then frowned. We had to keep her protected, if she was elementium like I suspected she was.

"_Which means you more than likely are above the norm as well."_ The animal grunted in my head, I ignored this statement. It wasn't good for me to think about such things, it just meant taking off my ring, or figuring out what was going on with my own chakra levels could be dangerous. We had more to worry about than the D.I.E.C, and it was called Akatsuki.

But still… I shook my head as I abruptly got up and then growled lightly yanking the boots and pants off. The need to be bare, or at least Me for the moment held greatly. I didn't quite know why either but the animal was pacing again, meaning he, or she, or it was more than likely the cause of it.

"_Why be anyone else?"_ His voice growled out in an almost annoyance. I fought back the want to attack him while kicking open my luggage, my eyes lidded as I stared down at the black pants with red threading and background on the pockets catching my eye. Bending over I grabbed them and began to yank them on.

"Cassi?" Heather's voice was a question to me that I simply looked over my shoulder at her to answer. Then blinked, "What's wrong with your cosplay?" Biting my lip I looked back at the abandoned pants, cloak, and shoes before back at her.

"…Not a damn thing… I just… I need to be me for now."

She seemed to understand. Crouching down I began to redress myself into something I thought was a bit more… suiting.

Now since I was a kid, I could remember saying that my favorite color was _blue._ However, after a while, I had become accustomed to my first junior high color's. Red, black, and white. I was the white in this outfit, while my clothing was the red and black. The pants, while not only black mainly with red threading and a background on the pockets, held spider web embroidery on the pockets in black, making them stand out. My shirt long sleeved shirt, was black and red as well, this was tye-dyed, while over it was something I had bought at a con a while ago.

This object was something like a kimono, but the opposite at the same time. It held no sleeves, so my own from the shirt came out. It held splits at the hips, and closed in the center front down my chest. These parts were outlined by red while the background was black, roses were glued to it and lines of sparkling read thread followed it. Sadly, it was very tight fitting for me, so now and then the front parts of the chest, would come undone on me.

Twisting though I turned to the other two. The bottom of my outfit was weighted down lightly by small silver bells I had long since sewed on to this garment. They caused a very peaceful jingle in my ears as well as were a reminder to me that this was my outfit. It had the Cassi stamp of approval all over it, if you will.

This wasn't the rest of my outfit, that resided on my head in the shape of a lack medical mask with a red 'ai' kanji on the upper right corner and a black and red hat on my head that held strings to tie at the neck for winter, and long black bunny ears with red insides that laid down to my head and draped behind it. My face hidden away, my eyes peeking behind my glasses, and the blue from my hair showing slightly, I turned to the mirror that was in front of me as I had moved to the bathroom in the process of dressing.

This was what I liked to look like in front of an audience. Or rather, in this outfit, as odd as it seemed, and as sociable I could be. This is where I felt most comfortable. I felt bad ass and myself at the same time.

That was why I called this outfit in particular. The Bad Ass Bunny. Or for those that watched Loony Toons as a kid like I had. Bab.

Call me a classic nut. I hadn't realized the name till later. Walking from the bathroom though, I turned towards the two and watched Heather's eyes widen as I pulled on the black and red gloves that went with it, covering my arms up to my elbows. Her eyes brightened at the stare I gave her before she smiled.

"You look kick ass!" I also smiled at this, this was exactly what I was going for at this point.

Maybe it was because I didn't wanna be myself in a cloak, hidden away, maybe I just wanted my tight clothing that made me comfy, and happy, but now I felt alright. Now I felt like I could take on the problem that was ahead of us. The memories of two years running through my head and making me slightly off kilter. Kris's eyes wandering over my form before she smiled now at me.

"A bunny huh?"

Pulling down my mask to stare at her, I slowly rose a brow and smiled lightly. "Who would'a thunk it?"

It was funny what a change of clothes could do to one's attitude. For me it determined a bit. I couldn't really explain it but I knew that if Kisame wanted something, he was gonna get it, regardless of what I wanted or thought. But with how I dressed, I was ready to give him a peace of my mind. At least, _I_ thought so. Sitting back down on the bed I scratched my head while grasping hold of the Altair cosplay. "So. What are we gonna do?"

"I figured you would have had that all done and over with by now." Kris replied, I shook my head lightly, before slowly replying, "Not a clue." My hands began to take my belts off my cosplay with their fake blades and start to attach them to the one I was now wearing. Bab needed teeth, she couldn't be all punk and cute.

"I suppose it would be to find out why they're here again. They know we know already." Heather stated now, frowning as she leaned forward, "Kisame had it all over his face."

"They probably want information again." Kris replied to this before I nodded, that's what I would have done, I mean, why search for another source when the entire field was just a parallel hop away. Not to mention, the

_"Only one of you should approach, going near them all together would be dangerous." _ The animal murmured out, I slowly frowned, that did make sense. I didn't want the lot of us getting into trouble when only one of us needed to step upto the meat block.

"…I'll talk with him and ask." I stated now nodding, "I'm the more likely to be tracked down as is, I mean, I got us into the whole mess last time." The silence that sat in front of us was tense and aware. I guess all our thoughts were around the same on how things were going to work out.

_"Badly."_

That's how it was looking anyways. The home team would not be in a good spot after the first encounter…

Well first encounter after me retrieving my memories anyways. What would happen to these two though? Staring at Kris and Heather again I leaned forward and then got to my feet, strapping the sword from my Altair cosplay to my hip, I then followed it with the chest strap that held the small fake daggers and the curved blade on my back.

"Dude…" I turned to Kris, my bells jingling as I grabbed my grey and blue hiking boots then pulled them onto my feet with a small smile now before tugging the mask over my mouth and nose, "You look bad ass."

"Yeah!" Heather nodded to this while I chuckled now before scratching the back of my head. The straps and clothing were now hugging my form as the Assassin's Creed cosplay did, giving a rather violet touch to my usually sweet ass cosplay. Something I thought that was very much needed for this venture.

_"No idea that you would suit up for an event."_

_ One must wear the right attire to a formal greeting. _I replied easily. This was bullshit, in fact the entire situation was bullshit.

Why go with the laws of society and reality though when obviously they were being torn apart bit by bit though?

* * *

"Where are you going now?" Kisame blinked as he heard the Uchiha speak. They had met back up by the food court, the fact that he had lost the boy to begin with a blatantly ignored fact as he would rather not even acknowledge the boy at the moment.

However since they were _partners_ in this rather _important_ mission, he supposed he didn't have much of a choice but to answer. Lest the boy start to talk about his incompetence and how he was not worth his time. Something that would grind the shark's nerves quite a bit. More so than he was willing to deal with at the moment when his prey was on the move.

"A target of mine is moving." He might as well be somewhat truthful on the matter, after all, if the brat was anything like his younger brother than he would for sure start to criticize the over the 30 year old shark. The fact that he wasn't questioned though lightened his annoyance over the situation. He felt a bit more in charge than he did moments before when the boy had sauntered up.

"One that knows information?"

Kisame almost twitched as he glared over his shoulder. His nostrils flared lightly before he stated softly, "Hai." The boy almost perked and there was a dark mirth in his eyes, "And I'm the only one that can speak with them." The mirth disappeared.

"Sasuke saaaan." Suigetsu's voice cut through the air, standing up straight Kisame immediately glared over to see as the boy moved forward. Eyes lidded for the moment before murmuring easily, "Come join me, the bastard got distracted and left me."

The Uchiha opened his mouth, seeing his opportunity, the shark struck, "Go ahead Sasuke _san_." He slowly smirked at him before raising a brow, "I'll be fine on my own." There was a glare before the boy grudgingly moved off. Leaving the shark to immediately turn. His eyes lidded as he followed the chakra only to feel it nearing him rather quickly.

She was finding him… now that was a curious notion with in itself. Stopping, he stood and waited, and watched as a female figure appeared from the crowd. Blue eyes slowly moving towards him and catching his eyes behind dirty glasses. His eyes moved up and down her form, taking in the attire before slowly crossing his arms and smiling to himself as he moved forward.

"So this is the current you." He mumbled to them once close enough to hear. Her eyes flicked up, staring at him and flashing, he watched the mask move lightly with her breathing before it stopped. "Not gonna run little usagi?"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to run you sonuvabitch?" He was taken aback by the flash in her eyes and the way her body turned completely to face him. Voice slightly muffled by the mask, "What the hell are you doing back here?"

Reaching forward, his hand found her short brown hair and grabbed it, eyes narrowing and lips pulling into a fond grin as he leaned to hover over her face. "Same could be asked of you, Guppy."


	5. Chapter 4: The Dams Breaking

**Disclaimer: **_The anime Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All the OC's though belong to their rightful owners, or in the case of the heroine, she belongs to me. Also I do not own Ohayocon, or any of the songs posted on here. All Jutsu techniques are from narutohq._

**A/N:** Alright, if I work this right, we should be entering the first arch of the story. –Dances Mad Hatter Dance- Okay. Let's get to work. Thank you to ** XSweetXSourXSoulX, Silveravenofthefullmoon,** and **Reality Bores Me **for reviewing.

Also, another thing, some songs that were listened to when working on this chapter, Telephone – Lady Gaga, and Pump It – Black Eyed Peas.

* * *

**The Dam's Breaking**

** I **felt my body slowly relax as his hand found my hair yanking it back. A willing submission that I felt made the animal bring its head up and stare at me with disbelief no doubt. My hand rose slowly and I watched Kisame's eyes widen as I let it rest against his cheek slowly. Fingers moving over the gills just barely watching his body tense as his hand came up to my wrist and his hand tightened.

And then my fingers found his ear and twisted, yanking him down hearing a snarl from him as his hand fisted into my hair painfully. It was at this moment, I was thankful I hadn't lost the curse Trichotillomania had brought me. The pain only slight but easy as I yanked him forward and towards my mouth as I dug my nails in. Another arm sliding out and grabbing around my lower back yanking him into him before I growled out, "Kisame. What the Fuck you doin' in My world?"

I could hear the grin on his voice, "I wasn't aware you owned this universe, guppy." My heel found his bare foot and slammed down, another hiss exiting him between gritted teeth, "You've grown ballsy."

"Sweet heart." I cooed falsely, "I've grown pissed off. You _bit_ me."

Now one might think that me being me, I would use some tact in this situation. Being the supposed leader of my trio. They might think that I was the one to make the plan, make sure it was executed, and then help reap the rewards.

However, that didn't account for when I was angry. The real reason I came out here alone? I was pissed off, and my actions needed to fall squarely on my shoulders. Something I knew that Kris and Heather would easily step in to help carry the burden if they were with me. Nails dug into my back and I winced lightly while his mouth opened and came down swiftly onto my shoulder. Pressure exerted onto my unscarred shoulder. The quiet there for a few moments before I slowly released his ear. His mouth moved away and he leaned back to state something.

There was never a chance to. After my fist came and slammed squarely into his jaw I found myself lifted and yanked directly to eye hot off the ground. My mask hot with my breath and my gloved hand up on his wrist as he was glaring at me heatedly now. My free hand shot out and grabbed my mask. Pulling it down now staring at him with an angry scowl.

"Need I remind you of your place, Cassi?" My name on his voice sounded like a deadly threat and amused chuckle at the same time, squinting my eyes in anger, I fought back the smile that wanted to take my lips as well as the laughter that was building in my chest that was to give way that I was afraid.

_"No fear."_ The animal reminded me, the cool calculative gaze of the shark simply waving over my form as I stared back before I slowly shook my head after curling. I was promptly dropped before a hand grabbed the back of shirt, he started to walk while his fist was easily on my form, "Let's go." Was the order.

Go? Go where? I was whipped around and a hand grabbed my upper arm. Dragging me with now up stairs making me stumble to keep up. His eyes shooting an annoyed gaze at me and his mouth opening before I jumped forward enough to where I was beside him with a scowl of my own. His harsh glare though quailed mine though, my eyes widening for a moment as I was reminded of just who I was dealing with. His hand relaxed lightly on my arm before it firmly grasped again, yanking me along with a simple grunt. I followed now for a few moments before digging my feet in.

A pained gasp however followed this action as his hand crushed onto my arm, "…Gaki." Was the simple annoyed growl. I glowered at him before opening my mouth, "Don't. Speak."

"Where are we going?" I did anyways. I watched his head slump lightly at this before he turned around and his eyes changed. They got darker, I felt the animal in my head even back away lightly as he stalked forward after letting me go. He took a step forward, I took two back, soon my back met the wall and I clenched my hands into fists.

It was a lot harder to be brave when you were seeing someone who could have and almost did out right kill you. His hands moved forward slowly and rested beside my head as his own lowered so we were eye level. His face a simple scowl, his eyes narrowed. I sensed this was sorta like my last warning. But then I leaned forward and sighed so our foreheads touched.

My mind then went calm as I touched and felt him still as his hands moved from the wall onto my shoulders, just gripping slightly. "Hey, Kisame?"

"What, you insolent harpy?" Was the grumble I received, his head vibrated as he spoke almost making me laugh before I opened my eyes. I cleared my mind as the animal seemed to relax as I was returning back to myself. Though the adrenaline rushing through my veins almost made it seem surreal to me as I stared at the two fish like orbs with golden rings that surrounded them.

"You're really pissing me off, so kindly make it so you aren't anymore or I really will cause a problem for you."

It was a simple threat, my eyes lidded now as that welling anger had calmed into a vast sea that swished back and forth, demanding to bring forth hellish weather but was restrained. My hands clenched into fists at my sides as I kept my bored look and smiled slightly, "I know I can't do anything to you, not physically or mentally probably. But I will do something that will no doubt piss you off and make what ever it is you're doing here difficult."

His hands tightened on my shoulders and I fought back a wince before he leaned forward again staring down at me. This man never blinked, did he? My hand I felt tremor but that was it as I forced myself to remain calm. Calm was my escape, it would let me remain in control of myself, and not my mouth.

Calm would make it seem like I'm not caring, and also not scared. It'd keep me from screaming out in laughter.

"I've killed for less." Was the breath that exited him. I fought back a smile at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"I _know_ you have." Now a smirk did break my lips and I felt the fear bubble inside, the giggles head back, "So why – hehe – aren't," I snickered in the middle of the sentence and covered my mouth trying desperately to hold back, after a few moments of concentration, and the animal coaxing them back with in myself I sensed, I continued, "I dead yet?"

"…" His eyes were lidded as he was watching me now before he turned lightly and grabbed my wrist, "Because you're still aware of where you stand Guppy, even if you're pushing the limits of my patience. Otherwise you wouldn't be reeking of fear."

Now I remembered why I had been able to deal with him last time. He saw through me all to easily. I felt my lips crack into a full out grin and followed lightly. Almost a hop in my step now with each moment of following him. I suppose to an outsider I was looking like a classic in love pup with her boyfriend at a con.

Oh how wrong that was. I was odd in relationships now that I thought about it. (And no, the fact I was distracting myself didn't slip my mind.) I was far more open with my friends than I was with someone I was dating. I, in fact, was as stubborn as a clam in that matter. Shut off and not willing to show my pearl no matter how much I was attracted to them…

I suppose that's another reason I was attracted to the character of Kisame, but the fact he was standing in front of me, glaring at those that brushed passed him while tugging me towards the Artist's alley was much to terrifying in itself. The prospect that he had bit me as well also pissed me off a bit and my anger was held back. The calmness of fear that had over taken me made my emotions as far as anything else though just go quiet.

I'd blow up soon enough. My limit was usually months at a time though when I repressed my emotions. I tried really hard to keep a cool head and think the situation through. But when I was angry enough…

Well the shortest amount I have managed to last was three days. And the longest was a good three years.

One of those relationships lasted, the other didn't. And surprisingly enough, it was the one that I was blowing my top off in three days that died out while the person who I had a three year grudge again was closer to me than he had been when I finally snapped.

I think that was because he knew me longer, and knew the bad side of me. At least, a little before I had turned it against him. He saw what I could do when I was angry, and it was funny. Because for a long period, I wish he never existed. Now he was the only one besides Daniel and Chip, my best buds and older brothers, that was male that I knew would be by my side till I was dead and gone.

Funny ol' world ain't it?

"Badges." I looked up as Kisame flashed his own and then glanced at me expectantly, raising my own the man in front of the dealer's room, with a nod I was tugged along inside.

Looking up at him he stilled once we were inside and then around. His eyes lidded before he moved us to the left, towards another group of stairs where I was dragged/walked with him up before we were over seeing the area. His body moved behind me and arms came down on either side of me as I felt his chest to my back.

From a distance it would look endearing. His breath on the back of my neck made my hair rise on end and his eyes were lidded as people passed up and didn't bother a second glance. The Naruto era at cons for the most part over. But never the less, letting my head turn I looked over my shoulder at him and we simply stared.

"…" A conclusion hit me as he simple shut his eyes and then looked back ahead of me as though I wasn't there. A small smile fell onto my lips as fear began to move into my chest all to easily, and I looked back ahead. "Kisame san."

"Hrm?"

"I'm not getting out of it this time am I? My friends and I are going to be coming with you whether we want to or not, no?"

The silence that remained was a resounding confirmation of what we had feared to be the truth. Shutting my eyes I sighed lightly. His body still leaning back against me as I guessed he was waiting for me to do something. I gained a funny response though.

"You've changed guppy."

* * *

Had he been surprised when she full out questioned his intentions? Perhaps a little bit. Had he been fully shocked that she was cooperating with him? Not particularly. He figured it was because of the bite on the shoulder that reminded her what he was capable of. Was he however fully off guard at how calm about the situation she was being though?

Absolutely, or his name wasn't Hoshigaki Kisame.

And it was last time he checked. His eyes were narrowed as her head turned to stare over her shoulder at him. Eyes lidded behind those glasses of her, lips a simple line. Eyebrows raised, it looked as though she didn't care, as though she was completely complacent about the fact he was indeed going to take her with him. Going to kidnap her for all matters of purpose, and all she was doing…

Was being….

Oddly.

Calm.

Yet her body REEKED of fear. She looked relaxed, at home with this situation as well, but he could see the slight spark behind her eye, the almost twitch in her lips that would take her into hysteria. The tremor of laughter that would shake through her almost with out notice from her or others. She was containing it, and she was damn practice on it from what he could see.

When had that happened? He watched her turn, actually turn so he was leaning in front of her face. Her eyebrows raising higher than they were and her breathing easy as his mouth was no beside her chin. He leaned up slowly, the staring continued before she smiled lightly.

"It's been a rough two years."

With the slight tired look that followed her sentence, he was betting it was. Besides the bite though, what else could possibly cause her such a distortion in emotions to the point where the repression was physically well. He leaned forward so he was a breath away from her and stared into those eyes. Not seeing anything except cold pits that could freeze the best of any blood with a simple glance.

"So what happened in your perfect little life that you'd be like this? You were quite…." He searched for the word, "Spunky." He nodded to himself leaning back and crossing his arms, "Two years ago."

"…." He smelt shame, bitterness and anger in that silence before he studied her then looked off, "…Where's the Tobi and Zetsu that you were with last time? I didn't expect to see you without them, if I saw you at all. Your last group seemed to be rather close but all that is here is the Hidan and Konan, and I smell you weren't with them… but with another group."

Still more silence. He shut his eyes for a few moments then made a sound in understanding.

Her tight little group wasn't so tight any more.

"Daniel and I are still friends, he holds my back when I need him to." Was the small voice that broke the quiet. He blinked as she looked rather uncomfortable, "The Tobi as you put it, is gone." He felt a smile on his lips now. "

"So who broke it off? You two had seemed quite close to me."

"Me. In more ways than one." He blinked as he stared at her and then slowly shook his head sighing looking off over the groups of people moving from vendor to vendor. Like ants in a field. And he was gonna be the kid with the magnifying glass if he got his way. Shutting his eyes though he looked at the female in front of him that wasn't looking at him. Staring at the ground with her hands clenched into fists. Nails digging into the palm he noticed and then smirked.

"Didn't meet your tastes guppy?" Ahh she was still just a little fish in a big pond at heart.

"This conversation's irrelevant to why you are here!" Was the snap that came from her as she glared at him, oh he touched a nerve.

It seemed that subject was very sore to her. Good, she still had a little bite to her; she wasn't this mousey creature that he would hold no desire to play with. She was still herself, but… well, it seemed she was colder. Her emotions weren't on her sleeves; her eyes weren't bright but tired, and now angry.

Her body was tensed, her shoulders squared as she yanked her glasses off. "Didn't Akatuski cause enough blood shed last time?" Was the whisper that followed, he took note as her hand move to her marred shoulder. Squeezing it slightly before he laughed.

"Probably." He continued off handedly, before grabbing her jaw and yanking her head forward, "You should be proud that I came back and still hold an interest in someone who seems to damn damaged."

Her eyes brightened slightly at this, he felt his mind get a little giddy as her hand came up and grabbed into his hair, fisting it with ease. "Don't push me Hoshigaki." Was the growl that came from her throat, low, easy, but surprisingly fierce, "I'm already pissed off with problem one. Don't cause a problem 2." He blinked and grabbed the back of her head, yanking it into his own and breathing in loudly.

"And what is problem one?" He chuckled out.

"That you're here to begin with!" He let his hand grab onto her hair again, not seeing a wince from her as he maintained a large grip on it and then slowly felt a grin come to his lips. Her eyes burned scathingly at him, her jaw clenched in anger, her hand twisted with his hair in it and her body was tensed to prevent to much movement, "You left a huge mess last time and it's had more affect on this world than you think! Why are you here again Kisame?"

She was looking for answers. She wouldn't be this pushy if she weren't. He could tell that much. His eyes narrowed and he kept his hand tightened before yanking her head back and letting his mouth open. It pressed to her jugular, he felt her pulse moving underneath his tongue and teeth as they drug up the column of her neck. The quiet held as he felt her hand slowly let go and rest onto the back of his neck. Her breathing hitched while he breathed from her mouth now.

"Did you miss me?" Was the teasing hiss he gave her leaning into her ear. "Miss someone that will put you through your paces guppy?"

And then there was a splitting pain between his legs. His eyes crossed, his mouth opened lightly and he loosened his grip while letting his knees give. He didn't hold himself, he let his arm come out and slam into the middle of her spine yanking her body to him. His face buried into her diaphragm, her body hunching over his own he could hear now trying to gasp for breath as the wind was knocked out of her.

And then he smelt satisfaction. Pain erupted into his back while her teeth dug in, he felt her bite down harshly and his eyes widened before she released. He coughed out lightly, then watched her hand come up and grab hold of his shoulder. There was a few moments where he felt her lift and then slowly looked down at him from over her breast as he stared up from her stomach.

"…" Her hand came forward and she grabbed his nose again and twisted pulling him up. He let out a snarl, several people turning to stare while his hand came up and he let the back of it meet her cheek. Her face turned, a red print forming on it for a few moments, then her hand came up. The quiet held around the people before he watched those cold blue eyes waver for a moment.

And then he was falling backward as her body had slammed onto his onto the floor. He grunted at collision, it not even reaching his pain thresh hold as she sat on his stomach. Many starting to take pictures before she leaned forward, hands beside his head and stared down at him.

He fought back a smirk at the female above him, them both knowing there was no way in hell she could win this. His hands coming to her hips reassuring her this before she surprised him with her mouth beside his ear. "Just tell me why, so I can go about this fuckin' con and know why I'm going to avoid you."

Oh to hell with that! There was no way he was going to let her just slip from his grasp again. She was getting more physically aggressive, less passive, less repressed. He wanted to see that feral the girl kept inside her that he got a glimpse of when she punched her friend to the ground two years ago. His hand came to her wrist and rested on it. His fingers in front of him and watching as her eyes widened. His teeth pulled into a slow grin as they began to move.

And then it was he, who received a slap across the face. His face turning immediately to her while her eyes stared down at him with that cold calm look….

For a moment he saw a flash of Itachi before him. And then her voice came out, raspy but easy.

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Your games aren't fun anymore." She moved to her feet and stared at him for a moment as he got to his feet watching her turn and move. There was soft bells with each step she took. Her back to him and not bothering to look back before she was just about out of earshot. "You're going to make more of a mess than you did last time, and I don't want to feel like I was part of it this time of it. I don't want to forget the crap that happened this time like I did last time."

He followed now, lips a simple line and hand reaching out. Grabbing the back of her neck and watching her eyes widen while they reached the top edge of the stairs now and then he smirked while she made eye contact with him.

He shoved her forward and watched her fall.

_Let's see how far I've infected you guppy.

* * *

_

_Oh shit._ My eyes shut for a moment as I realized what was happening as my body began to go down. He had pushed me. The fucker had pushed me down the stairs. He was trying to get me purposefully injured.

_"Oh for the love of kami…" _ The animal's voice grumbled out. My eyes became lidded as I opened them and I felt my body bend. Then control was lost. I watched as the animal held my right hand out catching the stair beneath me, a shove with that same wrist and I was up in the air again. My feet moving and landing on the second landing towards the bottom floor. Then my back slamming into the wall behind me. I looked up slowly at the figure at the top of the stairs as I lifted my head.

Kisame simply stared for a few moments. Before I watched as he began down the stairs towards me. My back was already against the wall as he reached the bottom step, another step and he was in front of me. I could smell blood from him mixed with brine from the ocean and sweat. He didn't smell that bad in all honesty, but still… usually I wouldn't be able to smell such unless my face was buried into his neck.

His eyes were lidded now as he grabbed my shoulder. Burning hot pain blossomed through it and I lifted my hand, biting into my knuckles and shaking slightly. And then something strange happened.

The animal in my mind went easy. My body felt relaxed as the pain became a simple warmth, and then it moved slowly to my fingertips and body. My eyes shut and leaned forward into his hand before the animal let out a familiar growl.

_"He's mixing them to be more compatible. More stable."_

What did that mean? He was mixing the chakra already in my system with his own? Forcing it to cope with it?

The pain from earlier returning, ripping through my body that made me fall forward confirmed this. The hand on my shoulder moved, the arm wrapping around my shoulders as my face was buried into the chest of the bastard. My eyes shutting as a shuddering gasp moved through before he leaned forward, his breathing all to easy to hear by my ears.

"Oh you're not going anywhere guppy. You have information, I _know_ you do." His other arm came and moved down next to my lower back, moving closer towards the corner before I pressed to it. I bit down onto the inside of my cheek while his hands moved down to mine and slammed them beside my head. "Consider that little nuisance in your head dead… a part of me not being use to me inside you besides my chakra isn't necessary to me."

It felt odd that I knew this man like this, that him saying this made sense to me. That it wasn't too different, from the same man that had hurt me last time and threatened my life long ago. I let my head bow again before managing to breath, rather shakily before I glared up at him before pausing in realization at what he said. _He got rid of the voice in my head?_ The quiet was a reassurance to it. There was no odd presence I felt. Nothing I could feel really that was pacing, uneasy, or whispering at me to do certain things or thinking other things.

He got rid of the animal… at least that I could tell. Looking up at him confused I looked around then back. His face hovering from mine before I murmured softly, "You got rid of him…"

"I got rid of your advantage." He hissed back, I smiled at this. Of course he did, but he gave me back control in my mind, and my body felt oddly warm and tingly again to the point where it was nice. But I was happy, I was so happy, I could have kissed him. My smile became a grin, and then I leaned forward against his hands with a soft laugh that was forming in my chest.

"My advantage?" I giggled softly, I couldn't help it really. My body shook with adrenaline but my giggled continued like an undammed stream. "I- Oh god hehehe." He did not seem amuse, that was okay though. I felt his hands loosen and lunged forward.

His eyes narrowing as my arms moved around his neck and my face buried into it while I continued to laugh, his arms out uncertain as one of my thighs rested on his hips to keep me up. They then died and I hissed into his ear, "I _hate_ not having control of MY mind. No one talks in there unless I Say so. Kisame san." Then let go moving away from him lightly and around him, taking the next bit of stairs to the bottom.

"Guppy." His voice was above me and I glanced over my shoulder for a moment. Then watched as his mouth opened to speak.

But when an explosion took place behind me, I found myself thrown to the ground. His heavy body over me and debri flying around us. Screaming erupted as smoke and fire accompanied it. My eyes widened as he rose and looked down at me, then ahead before I moved up as well.

Immediately I snarled turning to him, "What the Fuck! You guys were at least _tactical _last time!"

"That wasn't one of us onna!" He snarled back, my eyes narrowed at this. If it wasn't one of them… looking over my shoulder towards the blaze, I felt my blood run cold. Men and women were fleeing, and a child laid on the ground screaming in pain. And in the center of it all…

A woman standing a flame. I backed up a step, moving into Kisame who flinched as I stared at her moving forward from the center of the explosion. Stumbling as the flames began to disperse and dissipate, her clothing remaining fine. Her red hair flying in different ways like an imaginary wind before it began to fall lightly to her face.

And then someone yelled it out for the world to hear.

"ELEMENTI-I!"

Chaos more so than before, erupted around us, people began to run for the doors, we were shoved back into the wall and out of the way as others trampled over each other to get to the exit. People punched others as they got in the way and the fire that the woman caused began to take hold of another booth beside it. Everything was going to go up in flames unless someone did something!

The woman turned her gaze to us. My eyes narrowed, were they red? Holy shit! They were! Her hand raised and fire began to form into her hand. A small smirk on her lips making me inwardly frown, why was she-

I didn't have time to finish my thought as fire flew at us. I could feel the heat as it neared, searing into my flesh, telling me my burning end was going to come when I heard a smashing sound and a hand grab my arm and yank me out of the way. The fire going into the staircase and coming out above us out the upper floor exit.

The fire alarms began to rain. I scowled as water began to come on us but the woman looked up and smirked. I didn't understand why till I looked at her hand… the fire was still going.

And it was changing blue.

_Blue, remember your science classes. Blue when working with FIRE means hotter. Blue means…_ Oh god damn it. I watched as it began to evaporate and bit my lip feeling blood come from it, unaware of the hand still on my arm before I heard a shout.

"CASSI!" My eyes turned to the side and I immediately grunted seeing Heather. She was covered in blood though…

Why was she covered in blood? Kris was coming behind her immediately rushing in, the two moving towards us before Kris grabbed the back of Heather's shirt, a blue blast of flames moving where they had been moments before. I looked up at the shark that stared at me now then back ahead slowly. The water around us steaming with the fire but with the new blue flames released, they tore through the wall instead of just allowing it to burn.

The glowing red eyes moved back towards us. Her lip raising and a sneer coming up before there was a grumble I caught from the shark.

"Stupid bitch is high on power…" Was that it? I immediately turned to him to see him looking at her now with a disapproving scowl, his attitude like this something I hadn't experienced before.. His hand launching to my shoulder and yanking me out of the way again while twisting. His hand coming up and the water being used to his advantage as it hit the floor around us. _"_Sution: Suijinheki." It grew and blasted in front of us as another blue blaze shot at us. I blinked as it began to evaporate but maintain a good wall between us before looking back up at him.

"What do we do?" I asked softly, his eyes narrowed and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. Then chuckled looking back ahead.

"Guppy, there is no we here, you're useless at the moment. Nothing but dead weight."

Oooh…

That struck far to below the belt. But he did have a point.

I was useless here.

* * *

The heat as the water barrier was getting hit again he sensed was rising. Soon if he didn't get a massive amount of water that wouldn't cause an entire flooding of the building, he'd be out of a barrier and he and Cassi would both get fried.

Looking down at her he blinked as her bangs had shadowed her eyes rather effectively before she twisted and turned to him. "What can I do!?" Was the snap, he blinked now at her. The S ranked nuke-nin perplexed with the situation before he reached forward and rested a hand on her head simply. It by no means was a gesture of favoritism or comfort. Because he then proceeded to dig his fingers into her temples watching her mouth open and eyes shut at a pained expression.

"You can shut up! I'm attempting to concentrate!" Was the snap before he released and shoved her behind him. His eyes turning to the distorted person behind the barrier before he watched her attention turn to the other two. Now he had a decision to make, he could take care of this, it was a piece of cake. But as he was feeling the stirring of the other two's chakra, he wasn't sure he wanted to. He sensed his teammates in the room with them, hidden of course and out of sight, but never the less observing the situation.

They could end this in seconds.

But would they? He grinned lightly at the girl behind him, wondering just what would do. His eyes lidded before he grabbed her hand and then reached for the ring around her right hand. A cry exiting her as he yanked it away and her chakra flooded out, slipping it in his pocket for safe keeping. The cocktail of his own and her energy

now spiraling lightly before he pat her on the head. "See ya kid." He jumped away hearing her snarl out after him.

Then darted into the shadows.

_Let's just see what they can do.

* * *

_

_He left me here._

_He. LEFT. Me. HERE!_

THE BASTARD! I watched the water come down and the woman look over at me now with a wicked grin. Then felt my mouth moving, "What the Fuck Are You DOING!?"

I was the mouth apparently, I was gonna talk, I was pissed after all. One reason I wasn't on the floor laughing hysterically. God I was full of fucking contradictions! When I was pissed I either was really quiet or repressed, when I was scared, I laughed my fucking ass off.

"_I laugh in the face of danger! Ha Ha Ha Ha!!"_

Simba could just shut the fuck up. I watched her mouth open as though pausing for words. Did she not Know why she was doing it? She then grinned wickedly.

_No, Of course she does. Stupid me for thinking different. _The lack of response in my mind actually made me sorta miss the animal. That was chucked back though at the mere thought of it before I tensed as she lifted her hand.

"I'm the Goddess among people, a phoenix among pigeons. I deserve the right to burn down everything that gets in My Way. And that includes lines too."

This made me pause for a moment and stare at her with confusion before a shout made me look at Heather and Kris. Her eyes turned to them too before another blue blast came out. A cry exited Heather, my eyes widened though as an invisible barrier formed blocking away the fire as Kris hugged her closer.

The fire stopped and the woman paused, looking at the two while Kris reached her hand up, thunder boomed overhead and I looked to see as clouds began to form from the mist, but that was it as rain began to come down from them. Scientifically, I noted this as I had learned it in school, she wouldn't be able to make anything other than rain in here, and it would have to be really cold in those clouds to do so. For lightening and the whole shebang, she'd need something that at least let the cloud have the potential to reach up into the Earth's tropopause. And the roof of the dealer's room did not have that.

The rain though was going to help us a bit, it'd dampen the mighty candle's stick's flame a little bit. Seeing Heather's eyes again, I also noted how they had gone back to black with light blue. What the fuck was her ability? I Didn't know really either way…

"You two are like me… I can feel it." Miss I'm able to create fire so I'm going to kill everyone murmured. I looked at her now with a glare as she turned her attention away. Then back to me. A smile came to her lips, "But you're not."

Oh I would love to punch that face in.

Looking up at the ceiling, I then looked back ahead to her. I needed something to help me the hell out. Something that I could do that would protect my happy ass from this crazy woman!

_He Really DID take away my Advantage!_

Once again! The Fucking Bastard!

I dove to the ground as another blaze shot at me and crawled my happy ass into a booth. A woman was crouched behind it. My eyes narrowed for a moment at her while she was shaking. A little boy clutched to her before I looked over my shoulder. There was no room for laughing now, this was way to serious for even me, the joker and pervert of my "three man cell" to be laughing.

Sonuvabitch, why did it have to be me that this shit happened to?!

I looked at the woman again and then slowly frowned. Then sighed, "Shit." I couldn't stay here with out putting her in danger. And I was no frickin' mastermind at this war thing. I was patient. So damn patient when it came to waiting for prey, but I WAS the prey.

I got to my feet though and sprinted from that booth in particular anyways though. Fire chasing after me as the woman's cackles continued through the room. Anger and adrenaline fueling my body. Smoke raising around us from above, mixing with the clouds and my foot catching a stand before I slammed into the ground hearing the woman laugh at this again too.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my head felt so light as I shoved myself to my feet. Everything was a mess, a down right mess. Heather and Kris were Elementi-i, this bitch, I'm sorry but there was no other word to call her for it, was trying to kill me. She was setting things on fire; the smoke was hurting my eyes. A crap load of anime merchandises were getting destroyed, Kisame left me to fend for myself when I was nothing but a weakling here, and the Akatsuki and Hawk were more than likely watching the entire thing.

_Anything else to add onto that grocery list of shit that's bad at the moment?_ I pensively wondered while I continued to race around another corner, missing the shot of fire that blasted by me. The blue flames catching the wall and eating into it, then golden flames brushing from it with a deadly dance. They seemed to almost move with a pulse when I looked at them…

Almost like a primal feeling to them.

"YOU IDIOT LOOK OUT!" I twisted to see flames coming towards me. They had that look too… in fact they looked damn wonderful since they were flying at me. Most likely to burn me to a right crisp the moment they touched my skin.

_I would love to not die today._ My eyes shut, I hoped it would be painless. Nice and gone, burned to a crisp. A smile reached my lips for a moment and time began to slow down as I let my eyes slowly open to slits. If it was just me going… well, I guess that was okay. She wasn't attacking Heather and Kris before they weren't like me. They were a different species now, a different type.

They were the same as her and thus I guess family. I could understand that. I mean, hell, I was pathetic compared to them. Really pathetic actually…

I glared now at the blaze coming towards me.

Now that I thought about it.

That kinda pissed me off.

It pissed me off that Kisame left me here on my own, that I was so damn weak in this situation. It made me angry that this _cunting _whore was trying to kill me when I didn't do anything to her just because she could. That I wasn't safe in a damn con any more, that I was being targeted, and just me. That, that woman behind the booth and her kid hadn't gotten away. That people were stupid when in a panic.

This entire situation was just so damn Retarded!

My legs bent and I lunged out of the way, rolling as the fire missed me but got my shoulder just a bit. Thankfully, my scarred shoulder so I barely felt it. Then I shot to my feet and looked at my two friends standing by.

"HELP ME DAMN IT!" I shouted to them, Heather blinked, then immediately was moving forward. I left them to distract her while I moved, but then the fire caught my eye again. I stood at a halt before watching the flames dance violently. Ya know, fire had a lot in common with water when I thought about it. Both could be graceful, and both could destroy everything in it's path. They both sustained life, in one way or another. Water we couldn't live with, and without heat, like with the sun, the entire world would freeze. There would be no humans, no anime, no anything.

It was the same with air and earth when I thought about it. With out air, we'd not be able to breathe we'd die, a gust was wonderful, but a tornado would tear apart lives. And with out Earth, well…

I didn't need to really say anything about Earth. The point was, the four of them were very capable of causing both life and death. They were all holding those two qualities to a "t."

So why was it just now, I was realizing this? Why was it while I stared at the damn fire that was being sent after me to kill me, entranced by it, when I was in a situation where the fire on the walls, and NOT after me was the least important, was I having this philosophical moment of life?

To hell if I knew.

It was just a bunch of gibberish to me that my mind spat out really. Resuming my running I felt the want to glance back but restrained. My eyes lifted slowly to the ceiling, seeing the eyes of the shinobi slightly and then looking back ahead.

The wall met my gaze and I stopped. Standing in front of it for a moment and then slowly breathing out. What I wouldn't do for the animal right now, seriously. The mixture of fire and water that was churning was getting to me. The more fire the woman was making the more smoke that was filling my lungs. Leaning over, I gagged and coughed. My shirt was burned, my bunny hat was no doubt killed as well. My medical mask though… slowly I pulled that over my nose and then yanked off the tight fitting kimono with bells. It wasn't important and it wasn't going to save me right now.

It would restrict me. Feeling a bit less constrained I moved from one foot to another testing and then heard another shout. My eyes narrowing as I heard Heather scream and looked to see her holding her shoulder, black met my eyes and I stilled in shock. Then looked at Kris who didn't look like she was fairing much better as she narrowly missed a bit of blue flame the woman threw at her.

_Do something._ I hissed at myself while grabbing my gloves and throwing them off. _I'm Cassi, the mysterious delinquent!_

_Pull something out of your ass and make the magic happen baby!_

I liked how my thoughts were so confident but I could feel my body shaking in place, despite how hot this place was getting. I was afraid, there was no doubt about it, and I had no regrets on running from this spot. I wanted to go home, and be in my bed, and be happy there.

But that wasn't going to happen. Not unless some miracle was possible and right now all that seemed to be allowed by the laws of reality was chaotic hell. Nothing that we could possibly understand or work ourselves. So…

So I had to do something about it. I had to get out of this alive, Heather and Kris had to get out of this alive and I had to stop being so damn useless. I flexed my hand and looked down at it as it was lacking something. The pale skin that was usually where my ring sat, that banded around my right finger caught my eye. That was right…

I was unrestrained. I needed to focus my chakra, hell, if he could bring forth that damn wall of water; there was no reason I couldn't right? After all his blue magic sparkle shit was running through my system too.

My fingers came together and I slowly shut my eyes, the ring and pinkies lacing while I lowered my left hand a little and placed my other three fingers of my hands together. A slow breath came into me, and then exited out just as easy. I let the world mute around me searching, at least for something. Anything that would help me.

I heard a growling and blinked as it sounded as though someone was being roused with in me. The familiar presence in my mind returning, let me reach forward towards it mentally, and grab it. There was a shout and I released the seal, it was now or Dead. Hand coming back behind me open and outstretched, then swiping down and forward as though grabbing something.

_Please protect them._ I hissed to my action as I opened my eyes. Urging, begging for something to happen. As another stream of fire came from the woman I watched water shoot up in front of them and catch it. My eyes widening and slowly I looked down at my hands before looking back up at the shocked face that the bitch had. My breathing was soft for a moment before I began to concentrate on it.

_Okay… well that did something… was that… me though?_ The water wavered in front of them and I immediately flinched, _NONONONONO! STAY UP!_ It stiffened back up again, a shiny liquid barrier between the two before I bit my lip.

"…So you're one of us too." Was the soft murmur from the woman though that made me blink. She immediately looked at me now as I stared back, eyes wide. Was she gonna start throwing fire at me again? Because if I was seriously controlling the water around Kris and Heather, I was gonna go super soaker on her ass! However, this wasn't the case as the fire around her began to die, and then she smiled lightly at me. Her eyes stopped glowing, her breathing evened out.

She stopped throwing immensely hot fire at me.

That part I could appreciate a lot. The fire still blazed on around us and I looked for a moment, then at my own water that I slowly began to mentally urge away. It didn't move for a few moments, before I shut my eyes again. _Put out the fire, put out the fire, for god sakes put out the fire NOW. DO IT._ Opening my eyes, I found it was still doing nothing and sighed lightly raising a hand. It lurched upward and thinner making my eyes narrow before I brought it side to side. And then watched as it simply became a large puddle.

"Oh, do you want me to put out the fire?"

I looked at her with an exasperated look before she looked over and around at all the flames. I watched them start to decrease immediately, the fire alarms and Kris's raincloud helping with this before soon they were all gone. Smoke, the soaking of our clothing, and the destruction from it all surrounding myself, this woman, and my friends.

Kris and Heather ran over to me, my eyes widening to see their clothing burned, their skin darkened a considerable bit with red welts here and there, and some parts of their shoulder bubbling from the attacks. I felt that trembling come back in full force before slowly shivering and reaching forward. I grasped slowly to Heather's face and then felt hands on my shoulders. I looked at Kris who had a grim look on her face, then at Heather who had one as well.

"…I'm sorry." I whispered to them. Heather blinked at me with a frown, then I watched Kris scowl lightly. It was my fault they were in this state, having to stall for me and protect my ass. I grimaced at the thought before Kris grabbed my shoulder and yanked me into her lightly. I blinked, hugging her feeling Heather get me from the side. For a few moments we were quiet before stepping back. I took a sidelong glance over at the woman standing now away from us.

Slowly I leaned back on my heels and then looked at the other two as they stared back at me then we all looked back at her. She was dangerous, and the woman and kid were behind the booth weren't they? Slowly I looked over and approached, looking behind it and feeling my hand clench on the table as I had leaned down.

The sight that greeted me made me immediately stumble back, till I hit the wall. My hand over my though at the grotesqueness of it.

Their flesh was blackened and bones peeking out in places was what met my sight. Blood was dripping to the floor and the smell of burnt flesh filled my nostrils. Their bodies grotesquely clinging to each other and their eyes shut while their mouths had opened. Their tongues lolling out and their mouths blackened on the inside. Slowly I stood up while the woman spoke easily, "I can feel anything with a body heat in it. I can cause them to ignite themselves on fire, spontaneous combustion if you will."

This was her Power? This was what she claimed to make her a Goddess among Humans?

This was what ran through Kris's, Heather's and my own veins?

I turned towards her now panting but opening my mouth to shout something. Anything in the anger that consumed me with in seconds. The emotions running through me almost on the brink of exhausted as the adrenaline in my veins was becoming less and less, as though a clock ticking gently in my ears, before Heather's voice was the one that broke through it all.

"YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" I turned to her immediately to see her eyes bright with that glowing blue, the whites soon fading to black. "HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"

The woman however never had the chance to answer us, as it was then, the most terrifying words in my life, since Kisame telling me he should kill me, rang across the air.

_**"THIS IS THE D.I.E.C! ALL ELEMENTI-I PERSONEL SURRENDER YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY TO US! IF YOU DO NOT, WE WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ALL AND ANY ACTION THAT WILL FORCE YOUR COOPERATION."**_

I would really like to say that I said something brave at this part. That it was where the three of us joined together and flipped off the authorities bravely, that Kisame, Deidara, and who ever else came with them came down, and protected us from the D.I.E.C. That we were all safe, and happy, and the D.I.E.C were defeated and easily taken care of.

But that's not what happened at all.

Another explosion came up, knocking the three of us back as the woman became lit again. Regaining myself though and grabbing Heather's hand as she had hit beside me, Kris's finding my other and getting to our feet, we did the only thing we could think to do.

We ran.


	6. Chapter 5: A Chaotic Flood

**Disclaimer: **_The anime Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All the OC's though belong to their rightful owners, or in the case of the heroine, she belongs to me. Also I do not own Ohayocon, or any of the songs posted on here. All Jutsu techniques are from narutohq. Also, I don't own any other anime that is mentioned in this story._

**A/N:** Thank you to **Hatter Madigan**, **XSweetXSourXSoulX**, **Kazuhi-chan**, **SilverRavenofthefullmoon**, **Reality Bores Me**, **Xiaahandrus, **and **animeBAKA1** for reviewing.

**Heads up:** Now this is where the first arch kicks off. Some of you will like it, some of you will not. But as I like where it's going, I can't really say there will be too much that's going to change my mind about it. Just so you know.

* * *

**A Chaotic Flood**

Kisame blinked, watching the three girls flee through the back entrance of the dealer's room. His eyes moving around towards the shinobi that had placed masks over their mouths and noses, blocking out the smoke that was rising up to them.

They had their prey. Cracking went through the air, drawing his attention to the woman before watching as she fell back. Her forehead bleeding from a dot before shouts went through the air as men in suits began to tread in. His eyes turned to Hidan and Deidara, then the three younger shinobi standing on the rafters above them. The remnants of the cloud created before hand now slowly disappearing.

Like wisps of wind they were out of the room, his eyes narrowing ahead as he inhaled for the smell of smoke and searching for the different chakra that would cling to them. It seemed if they were going to be taking them with them, it would be a race against the "D.I.E.C" as they called themselves to collect them first.

The scent that had been coming off the one covered in blood, Heather, he believed her name was, caught his nose first. His eyes flicking up as he looked at the other five who were behind him before pointing ahead of him with a flick of his wrist. He watched as Deidara and Hidan immediately bound ahead of them, people staring as the group ran by without much though or care, much less concern for them.

One had caused a shield to form, the other summoned a minor storm in a building, and his little guppy… he felt a little bit of pride in the fact that water was the first thing that she called out. He wasn't surprised though, his chakra dominated hers and it's _fiery_ nature, but there was also others mixing in with it. The fact she brought water out though wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for his own chakra though. He was positive on it…

That had more than likely been her reasoning as well, she knew it ran through her, so she had found the need to make use of it. Just like he had sought to get rid of the bit of him that was in her mind since it was clearly of no use to him. However it probably could have taken care of the entire problem if he hadn't. It was better this way though, it made her more interesting, and it made her rely a little more on herself than the gift he had placed in her.

Speaking of which… he let his eyes narrow ahead of him as they followed the trail he smelt that was left behind by the three, it was more than likely going to come back. The part of him that was in her was no doubt stubborn in keeping alive, but all he had done was force it deeper into her subconscious. If it grew strong enough like it had been it would lift itself back out of the sea of thoughts she had and satisfyingly sit in the back seat, observing and instructing.

That part didn't sit well with him… Kisame frowned looking at the others as they moved, her relying on herself and her "team" would allow them to grow stronger as a unit, and stay alive due to usefulness all the more.

He paused frowning however as he heard Deidara call his name.

Did he want them alive very long?

"Hai, Deidara san?" He glanced at the blonde who stopped, the others as well as they stood in a slight circle. The Jashinist turned to him first and opened his mouth to speak.

"Blondie here was saying that we should split up and take different tasks, meaning you and me and one of the brats go collect while the freaks here…" Hidan nodded his head over towards Karin and Suigetsu, "Go with him to set up a pick up."

"Sounds good to me." Kisame grunted, his eyes lidded as he slowly relaxed in his spot, "Where are they now?" He slowly looked over at Karin who blinked and looked off for a second before shutting her eyes. There was a few moments of quiet before she turned her gaze back to the lot of them.

"The three of them have headed up towards one of the hotels. There's a walk out there I believe…" Kisame stared at her now before slowly nodding, shutting his eyes he reached out with his senses, he felt them brush lightly against his prey's and felt a reaction immediately. His eyes snapping open as a slight backlash occurred from the youngest of them before slowly smiling. This would be interesting….

* * *

_Oh Fuck Me Sideways Please!_ My hands were shaking as I stood in front of the door of the hotel room I was staying in, Kris and Heather panting behind me as we were all burnt, dirty, and in Heather's case, soaked in blood. My hand came up, resting against the door before I slapped it a few times. There was no response making my eyes widen. No one was in right now?

"SHIT!" I snarled, fist slamming down against the wood. Heather's hand came onto my shoulder and she leaned forward as she gasped for air. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, panting as well before Kris's hands both found our shoulders and she let out a few breaths before hissing out, "Step aside."

I looked at her, blinking before coughing lightly and doing so. My mouth and throat felt so dry, saliva had gathered with in it and I swallowed, still feeling as though I had cotton mouth. Then shuddered looking as she placed her hand over the card slot. Her hand moved as though it was holding a card in it, and then she made the motion of sliding it down. I watched as the card slot beeped, glowing green in confirmation before she grabbed the handle and pushed it down, giving way to the chaos that was our room already. The door came to a shut behind us before I felt my knees give in relief, my hands catching me on the floor.

Heather fell beside me, leaning against the wall and her eyes shut tightly while her mouth was open gasping for air, Kris I heard "thud" against the door as she fell back against it. The quiet of the room serene as it was, was canceled out only by our own loud breathing. Shutting my eyes I soon rolled over and looked up at Kris as she laid against the door. Then I leaned up with a stare, "How…" I gasped for air and my chest rose and fell heavily, before shaking my head.

"Ele-menti-i." She recited to me through her pants, I slowly nodded before pushing myself up to sit, then leaned forward lightly against my knees as they were bent in front of me. It was Heather's voice that came through next.

" What-" She swallowed down, no doubt she also had the cottonmouth affect going on, "Now?"

I looked at her, so did Kris. Then blinked slowly looking around before staring down at myself. My clothing, my pants in particular, and my shirt, was mostly burnt to hell. I had already tossed my bells and whistles kimono like top, and the bunny hat was gone. The smell of burnt flesh and smoke was cauterized into my memory, so slowly I let out a breath as my breathing was finally slowing down.

"Gonna change clothes." I growled. Getting to my feet, I ignored their strange gazes as I stumbled to the bed.

I pulled off the knives that seemed to have made it through the entire ordeal that belonged to the Altaïr cosplay. Quietly, after stripping down the rest that was smelling of smoke, burned, or just useless, I let myself space out in thought. I needed something that was truly "me" right now. Not a persona that was offered to me by pretending to be another, like that which would be offered if I put on the Altair cosplay again..

I pulled out a crimson long sleeve out first, shoving it over my head and feeling a small smile come onto my face as it was loose but also fitting. My favorite pair of tight jeans followed, a pair of beaded back pocket hip huggers with a black dragon embroidered up the right thigh. These I yanked on and then added a black belt to it around the waist before grasping my last two articles. The first, a wool crocheted Faded America sweater that reminded me of my Altaïr cosplay due to it's long and wide hood. Due to this, I referred to it as my assassin's jacket, however it was not my AC's cosplay, it was my every daywear. It was the me that didn't attend cons, but would rather walk down the side walk and fight back the urge to belt out what ever song she was listening to.

_Lookin' pretty stupid for someone who's a bad ass though. I mean look at what you've gotten yourself into. So you're not a bad ass after all.  
_

Following it frowning, not bothering with the hood, I shoved over my head a black baseball cap with my university's symbol and initials on them. Embrodiered dark silver "B" and "G" with a falcon behind it. This hat was important to me for two reasons. One, it was the only one that fit my head perfectly. It was broken in and had no adjustable strap. The second. My father bought it for me upon my getting into the university. Just like my ring which that sharky bastard snatched…

I'd have to get it back from him one way or another next time we saw each other. That ring was over 200 dollars, silver, black onyx because it looked better. It was also something I knew my greedy little mind to be petrified on losing. If it had a high value in cash, I had a knack for also having a high sentimental value for _it_.

_Okay you alternate reality FMA Greed. _

This made me smirk.

Crouching down I took my abandoned back converses and shoved them on my feet before I glanced at Kris and Heather who were still slightly out of breath. I listened as deep breaths to steady racing hearts filled the room while holding the tip of my cap habitually.

"Okay. NOW What?"

Heather had turned her gaze to me as she asked, as did Kris and we all stared for a few moments. That was a good question, I was in 'clean' clothes, but I still smelt like smoke. The two of them were as burnt to hell as I was, and they were also in rather bad shape. I could see red burn marks here or there, and I already felt that I was sore in several areas already. It seemed we were all in a bit of a quandary on what to do.

But Kris had the answer to our problem.

"Escape."

Have you ever had one of those moments where you feel absolutely stupid? That was what I was going through right now.

However an escape plan in our current condition while dire, could wait to give us a few seconds to breathe. Crossing my arms over my chest, I nodded my head upward towards my eldest companion agreeing with her, but then as a thought raced across my mind asked, "How did you get here Kris?" She blinked and then slowly smiled at me. Something distinctively cat like was in that smile of hers, and she proved it all the more by cocking her head to the side and then letting out a very soft breath.

"Lightening is one of the fastest things on the planet, as fast as light in fact." She explained, shutting her eyes, "But it's hard to handle the first few times, and heating up that fast takes a bit of practice. I had to plug my ears on the way here to avoid the thunder clap that follows me when ever I show up."

I blinked, then looked at Heather who looked back at me now. Lightening was produced by negative and positive electrons colliding with each other. That was how you got thunder, it was merely the sound of lightening breaking the sound barrier. So I guessed that would sort of make sense… since she was a tempest.

"Cool!" Heather then smiled at her before I immediately turned my gaze to my younger best friend.

"And why in the hell are You, covered in blood?" I watched her slowly lose her smile, before she looked at the carpet. It was her expression that got me next. I had never seen Heather cry, the girl was the most cheerful fuckin' person I knew, and it was one of the reasons why I loved her to death. But I also knew that Heather was a human being, and her crying was not a cosmic explosion of an incident. Just like me, crying was damn rare, but it happens.

"…Heather's ability, whatever it is, is sorta… ah… a defense mechanism." I blinked now, looking back at her and watching as Kris moved forward, but Heather shook her head holding a hand out now in a nonverbal way of saying she was fine. Looking at me I crouched down and she glanced at her hands and stared at the rest of her clothing before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, so what happened?" She took a long breath and then shut her eyes before looking back at me.

"There was a guy… ah.. he came at me and grabbed me.. and Kris had to go check something, and next thing I knew he had me against a wall." I immediately felt anger race through me. Heather was one of my closest friends, so close I considered her very much a little sister.

_Why the hell hadn't you been there dumb ass!_ Throwing that thought away, I nodded slowly for her to continue.

"Well he started doing these things… you know? And I freaked out, and started to hit him, and next thing I knew, his blood was coming out of his skin. And it just… stuck itself to me. Like a magnet does with metal. And that's how I got like… well this." She held her shirt in emphasis and I simply continued to stare at her for a few moments.

With a sigh, I then shut my eyes.

"Okay. So." I pointed at Kris, "You're like Storm from X-men with the ability to disapparate and apparate from Harry fucking Potter." She chuckled at this and gave a nod, before I then looked at Heather, "And from what we know right now, you suck the blood from people's pores I'm guessing, since it's their skin, like Magneto, but it sticks to you like a man to a five dollar whore on a Saturday night when you're freaked out and scared." The reference made her giggle before she nodded her head as well.

"And you," I looked at Kris as she spoke, crossing her arms now, "Are apparently Poseidon….without the dick though of course."

Laughter exited all of us now, a brief intervention from the chaos that we all knew to be outside the door. It would keep us momentarily in the illusion that we were safe, that four walls were the only protection we needed.

It was immediately interrupted though.

Kris jumped away from the door, probably hearing them approaching, and we watched as three blades bit into the slab of wood before slowly being pried away. I felt my body heat up on fear, my hands clench immediately into fists before a small sound exited me. There was a few seconds of silence from it. I shoved Heather behind me, and felt Kris get in front of me. There was a few moments where a large fanged grin stared at me, the blue skinned bastard staring me down after Hidan had stepped away.

He bent down, and entered the room, standing up straight before slowly smirking. The tension hit high and his teeth showed as he broke out into a grin…

I felt my heart jump to my throat as all hell broke loose.

* * *

Kisame's form had tensed the moment he entered, watching the looks of horror taking over their faces slowly as Hidan had followed him in. His breathing soft before he felt the smaller Uchiha behind him and moving towards his right while Hidan was on his left. Slowly he reached for the blade on his back, watching their attention focus immediately on him.

His feet pressed forward before he lunged, the wide grin of excitement on his face while his eyes were wide with delight. He found an arm and clenched onto it with his hand, hearing a sharp intake. With a yank forward, his prey's body slammed against his own, a hand moving out to hit him only for his free one that had been on his blade to grasp it. He heard the others, Hidan and Sasuke in particular move as he took the girl to the floor, feeling the tension of her being cornered in his grasp as well as smelling the shock and fear that mixed in with the smoke from the recent fire she had escaped. His knees dropped as he straddled her hips, which fit deliciously beneath him.

"Where do you think you're going gaki?" He whispered staring down at the blazing blue eyes that were wide and the snarl on her lips. Delicious rage shot through her fear, her legs kicking and her body bucking underneath him, "Hrm?"

Her hands remained tight in his grasp as they laid at her head, that brown hair trapped in her white hood other wise it would fanned around her. For a few moments all he could do was chuckle at the look behind those glasses that he was getting. It was so angry, so hateful, but she was no threat to him, despite her little newfound ability.

She had a chance with the bit of him that had been active, but since it was out of the equation, and she had little chakra left that could actually do anything, it wasn't as if she could do anything. Those eyes though he gleefully found spoke of what she _wanted_ to do to him. However all of that would have to wait. With a quick lift of his long legs he pulled her out from under him and shoved her into and folded her over his shoulder. There was coughing that broke off her hissing curse towards him before he glanced at the other two.

Sasuke had the smallest by the arm, her body laying limp in his grasp and eyes shut, no doubt knocked out by the Uchiha. He raised a brow however towards her blood reeking form, staring at the browning patches that stuck to her skin and was causing her hair to gather in places.

Then he turned his eyes towards Hidan, he grinned as the man that was struggling with the woman in his grasp. Of course the glint of enjoyment in the man's eyes didn't go unnoticed, but he supposed it was all part of nostalgia for the moment. The Jashinist and pagan struggled for control for some time, before her arms were shoved behind her back and her large form slammed down into the floor.

"Got you bitch." Being what was hissed from the elder man while he straddled her backside for a moment and used his foot to shove her face hard into the floor, easily proceeding to knock her out with a loud "crack!"

A few moments of quiet passed, only to be interrupted by the grunts or the sound of clawing and hitting that Kisame could feel and hear coming from the female over his shoulder. Soon his arm came up though and intertwined around her thighs, feeling the brat still at the legs but her hands continue to move.

Satisfyingly, he allowed Samehada to brush against her hands, a yelp exiting her as the scales clipped her fingers and the smell of fresh blood entering the air around him, accompanied by the sound of crunching as the blade took the last bit of her chakra from her. It was good to know that even with his mixed in there; it wasn't going to give her any special treatment. Opening his mouth to speak to Hidan who looked up as he did, a sound began to follow through before he immediately sensed something outside the window. His arm lifted and covered his face while he leaned back to cover her body with broad of his sword as a small explosion went off at the window.

Glass and wood, as well as other materials shot off towards him. He thanked the double lining in his cloak and the thickness of it as it protected his body after he ducked his head further into the muffler. Shouts of obscenities exited the Jashinist making him look over, seeing him as not so lucky while the girl was only slightly scathed, and then at Uchiha turned just in time to block his own body and his captive's.

Silence came as the aftermath, soon broke by the sound of flapping wings as they glanced up to stare at Deidara as he sat on top of his bird on the neck, giving a two fingered salute with a wide grin, "I thought that a rather quick pick up was in order, Un."

A hissing chuckle exited Kisame as he stood up straight, "Hasn't enough attention been brought about though?"

"There is never enough good art, Kisame san un." Deidara countered, his blue orb moving through out the room before he smirked, "And I see it all worked out."

"Except for your fuckin' crack pot job of a pick up!" Hidan snapped angrily, with a heave he yanked his captive to her feet before dragging her forward and shoving her making the two on the bird lean forward as to catch each arm and then with groans, pull her body up. "At least we don't have to fuckin' carry them though…"

"Someone like you can't appreciate my art." Was the scathing reply the artist gave. However as Kisame cleared his throat, the two paused.

"We don't have time for this." The Uchiha broke the pause as he moved for the window instantly carrying the youngest and smallest of the group, his two team members helping him carry her onto the back of the bird before he jumped on.

Kisame nodded in agreement as Hidan jumped from the window onto the large bird flapping outside. Lights were already being directed outside to point at the bottom of the clay creature but he ignored them for now as he felt the stilling of the panting and struggling creature over his shoulder, turning his head he stared at the way her brown and blue bangs covered her eyes before grinning lightly and patting the back of her thigh. "This is how it should have ended last time. But as it didn't. We can look forward to our time together." He slowly let his lips close to a smirk, "And it will most definitely be a long period for us."

He watched those eyes peek from the bangs, the glasses she had dirty and covered slightly with ash obscuring as her blue eyes sparkled again with that intent that made his blood run hot in his veins. He felt the feral demeanor his own persona hold raise it's head, if only for a moment before he shoved it back.

Two years ago, he left a spunky 16-year-old with a big chip on her shoulder, with a bigger chunk of her shoulder bloodied and torn into. And here she was after he last left her, over his shoulder. More filled out and closer to being an actual woman. However the look she gave him now, despite the broken, beaten down thing he talked with earlier, made his mind hiss and his mind stir with thoughts that she had procured during their last time.

It pulled a chuckle from him before he turned his gaze back to the bird and ran forward, lunging out and landing solidly onto the back, taking in the scene before him if only for a moment.

Deidara was straddling the bird's neck, behind him laid the youngest of their captives, Heather he believed her name was called. Beside her was Suigetsu who was tying her wrists and ankles in a proper bind and then handing off the rope to the bomber who took it in his hand with out a word. His hand coming out and resting against her stomach lightly to hold her steady.

Beside him Karin was sitting towards the right side of the bird, facing away from the building and he watched as her own eyes were looking up towards the captive over his shoulder. Sitting down slowly, he looked behind him at Hidan and Sasuke, the two quiet as he had given up his captive to Suigetsu to help the Jashinist tie the largest of the three down. She was far more tied however than her comrades and the girl over his shoulder. Good, they weren't stupid enough to think she was a lesser threat. In fact as far as control, he could tell she had the most over her chakra. That made her more dangerous, despite his favoritism he had shown in the past.

"Alright! I say we get the fuck out of here while Jashin smiles upon us!" Hidan's voice called out, Kisame slowly nodded. Though it was only a few hours, he did not feel the want, nor need to stay around as long as they did last time. He lowered himself steadily on the bird before locking himself down in place with chakra.

"Let's move Deidara kun." The bob of a head was all he got before the bird shot up into the sky with a large sweep of its wings. His hand reached up as he felt Cassi slipping before yanking her down in front of him. "Let's not have _you_ go flying off on us."

* * *

_BITCH. MUST. DIE! _ It was the only thing I could think of right now as I sat momentarily in front of Kisame. We were in trouble now, that was for sure, so much effing trouble that it wasn't even funny. However… I felt almost calm about the situation that was before me. I took it however as a sign that I was very close to being a raging inferno of pissed the fuck off.

I shivered as the cold air and snow pushing against us from the speed of Deidara's bird whipped against my face. My hand coming up to keep my hat from flying off as I felt it about to slip off before Kisame's hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked up at him, his eyes winced lightly against the harsh wind before he tugged. I met his chest with my own with _too_ much ease for my taste, (probably from the momentum the damn bird was providing) then I took notice immediately that it was warm. A great contrast to the cold that was surrounding us.

"Heh." I glared up, seeing those damned lips pull to show those fuckin' teeth. The same teeth that had bitten into my shoulder, that moved up and down as he spoke to me and taunted me….

_I would love to fuckin' knock them in._ I felt a bit of satisfaction at the mere thought of doing so, my mind honing in on that for comfort only to see those eyes widen lightly and his lips pull into a wider grin.

"I would hold your breaths if I were you un!" My eyes immediately turned at Deidara's command, staring as the clouds above us were getting closer and closer. Snow was getting heavier as we neared them and it wasn't having enough time to melt into smaller flakes. The higher we were getting, the less oxygen we'd be receiving. A hand came up and over my mouth before I looked up to stare at the shark that simply smirked.

"Deep breath brat when I say. And once it's out, don't expect it back at least for a good minute and a half if you don't make it."

….

I didn't even know if I could hold my breath that long. I felt the cold continue to surround my form outside of what Kisame's body was keeping warm before letting my eyes flick over and around us towards Kris and Heather. They were waking up quickly with the temperature change and similar orders were being given.

"Breathe in guppy." Whether I wanted to or not wasn't really an option, I found myself just doing it. His hand then shot to the back of my head, shoving it inward and I found my face buried into the fabric of his cloak while a large gust hit us. There was fumbling for a moment and a light curse I heard him grumble while the feeling of air in my mouth drew most of my concentration, before something cool slipped around my right ring finger. Staring over at it I watched the small silver band my father bought me hold tight before he buried his face down into his muffler against the wind.

Hand still on my favorite hat I looked up to stare at him now and with a sharp glare shoved my face back down while the wind picked up trying to think a little about what was really going on.

He was succeeding, a thought that was terrifying me and pacifying me at the same time. I wasn't quite sure how to react to it except for that I was not in control here. I reached inside me, groping around to try and find that bastard he shoved in me with his chakra, that I had felt stirring at danger in the vendors' room but there was no solid reaction. Shutting my eyes I fought back against the mild irritation my throat was causing me.

I was on my own to connect the fricken dots.

So as I looked out the corner of my eye, feeling my clothes dampening and cooling, and then the freezing cold begin to press in towards me causing me to press my form closer to the shark. That's exactly what I did to distract myself.

If we were going there, that meant that they didn't have a use any more for the past people. It was one of those obvious things that was out there. The information they had was out of date, as Kisame may have or have not hinted. I wasn't to peculiar on detail for it. They had to get here somehow, and last time a large storm like the one that was going on now was a bit sign of what was going on. So they had to have entered somewhere from the sky probably and the storm acted as cover to what ever was really going on.

So that was where we were probably heading.

_I'm a fuckin' genius._ There was a few moments of pause and I felt my lungs burning before shutting my eyes. _Okay, so I'm not to intelligent. I take it back, just make my breath last a bit longer._

I felt a pulling on my hat and tightened my grip, feeling the wind slice against my clothing and his at the same time. The cold was getting worse, so we were getting higher. The arm that was around me tightened and the shaking hand on the back of my head that I had no doubt was chilling quickly pressed harder making my hand that now bore my freezing ring tighten harder onto his chest.

_How the hell did they manage through this last time?_ The strain on my lungs was starting to get too much, and a large updraft in the storm cloud caught the wings of the bird, shooting us upward rapidly. My head shook rapidly as the burning got more intense and soon I was begging for air. The hand on the back of it tightened however and held it painfully in place, a loud roaring sound entered my ears and struggled to turn my head only for me to soon duck it down as the roaring over powered my senses.

_What the Fuck is going ON damn it! I need to see!_

That was it. I couldn't take it any more. I shoved my head back and enough that the breath exited me so quickly it sounded like someone punched me in the stomach. I saw Kisame's eyes narrow immediately and shake his own head back and forth before shoving a hand back over my mouth and nose. My hand on his chest began to beat against it. I needed air god damn it! My struggling became more intense before in an abrupt movement he twisted me around and shoved me so my back was against his chest, hand still over my mouth and giving me a few view to everything.

Something I wished he would just have rather knocked me out for. But only being awake I suppose could he keep me from breathing for the appropriate amount of time. Being unconscious however, I would have rather not seen the sight before me.

The only way I could describe the thing Deidara was steering us to was like that of a giant, swirling, vortex. Only, the damn thing wasn't like a giant whirlpool. It was a floating ball that was twisted and turning inside. I could see different colored energies that were dancing about with in it. The dark blue I suspected to be the big guy's behind me. The cheerful orange, maybe Deidara's. The dark purples, definitely Hidan's.

The other three colors I wasn't going to bother with. However it was the dark blue that encompassed the majority of the ball thing from hell. It was also what was making all the noise, and as I let my ears get over the pain and listened in, it sounded like high pitched hisses mixed with screams of fury.

However the one thing that I could not get over it though was the giant hammering it was causing in my chest. It wasn't as bad it had been when Kisame told me he should kill me. Or the woman that was trying to kill me. It was something different. It didn't connect with me, oh hell no. But it made me stand still. It made me stare at it and want to look deeper, to pick it apart and tease it to my satisfaction, while pulling away the mysteries it had.

It also made my hammering heart sound like drums in my head, my blood be replaced with adrenaline. It filled my head with a haze that I didn't recognize as absolute terror, but a good part of fight or flight that startled me, and threw me off guard, making me watch like a deer in the headlights right before it was hit by a car. My eyes moved to Heather who's eyes were wide open and head turned, staring at it as well. Her body shaking as the cold pressed into it like mine. But I think just like me, she was too enthralled with this thing to notice.

My vision started to blur and tears began to form as the burning became to harsh though for me to keep to my thoughts any longer. They were starting to freeze from the extreme coldness that was caused from the cloud tops we no doubt were near, and I began to struggle again before that blur became dizziness and that dizziness was starting to get dark around the edges.

The bird's wings seemed to go into slow motion for me as we were getting closer and closer. The sounds the thing was making overpowered by the drum heart beats in my head as it was getting slower as well, before the beak of the bird hit in and we began to enter.

The hand on my mouth loosened lightly, but only a fraction, I was too preoccupied to notice though as Heather's head had turned towards me and I could just make it out on the ever closing darkness. Her face read something, it wasn't seeing me, but looking past me. Weakly I let my head turn, and in the beating in my head, saw Kris looking at Heather. Before I felt both their gazes on me.

My hair lifted lightly as my hand remained on my hat all the tighter, I took notice that ice had frozen to it. Perhaps you could call me obsessed, but the ring and hat were so important to me I had a panic attack every time I damn near lost them. My clothes I felt beginning to heat up though before I broke gaze with Kris to look over at Heather. She was slowly closing her eyes though. It was what I saw before so though that gave me a clue to their unsaid conversation that I was involved I but yet to understand.

Heather's eyes had gained that dark glowing blue they had gained before in the room, and as my hair rose, I took immediate notice as to what it really was that was making it do so. Static electricity. The charge in this area was getting larger by the second. Had I not taken a weather and climate class, had I not studied it, I wouldn't have noticed the signs that were all pointing towards one of the most dangerous things that a simple storm cloud could cause if it had the ability to.

The warmth wasn't from the barrier that was crawling towards me moment by moment. My eyes shutting as the last bit of darkness came in and overlapped them. My head fuzzy before I felt a stillness occur at my feet. It wasn't from this damn thing that was to take us to a place that would guarantee a hell for us. No, not at all.

It was Kris being Kris. Which meant Kris being a tempest.

The hand uncovered my mouth as the stillness followed and I gasped for air which came back into my lungs in a rush. I breathed out slowly from my nose, trying to suppress the dizziness that followed while I heard Kisame exit out a breath behind me as the rest of the bird was soon with in the barrier. I looked at the other two girls for a moment and then at Kisame slowly, his eyes staring down at me and then drifting towards the other two.

"That was a fuckin' pain in the ass!" Was what rang through my ears from Hidan, but my mind was else where as I watched him lift his hands up and make a seal with them. The tension of the orb we were now in was noticeable as the wild energies that it had began to slow down and move in a more regulated fashion. I looked back at Kris who was slowly smirking as Hidan was putting his own fingers into a seal, and as I observed, one by one, our captors were doing the same.

The air was getting thicker and starting to blow with in, and my hands which had moved to my lap slowly over lapped as I shut my eyes. The message that had been in their eyes had been clear, and maybe it was because my new assets I could understand them so easily. But it didn't matter now. What did was what was about to happen when they finished the seal. When we were at the peak of their little jutsu or what ever it was they were doing now.

It would be by gut instinct alone, and absolute foolery that we would do this. And it had to be perfectly time. This was what Kris and Heather said. And this was what I felt myself to feel deep down.

My hand enclosed over my ice melting, thus water slickened right finger. Over my silver band as I shut my eyes and let my breathing through my nose continue. Perhaps because they were so engrossed in their own doings, the Akatsuki and Hawk didn't notice. However anything we could do right now was better than nothing. Even though what Kris was about to do might kill us all, and as Heather didn't even know the extent of what she could do, nor myself, we were no better.

I opened my eyes and let them become lidded as the calming thoughts of that if this didn't work and we did end up dying from it, I would at least die with my two best friends run softly through my mind. Strangely, it did more comfort to me than I thought and I felt the neck hairs on the back of my neck move up. My eyes shut in the process however and I let my form slouch, as though in resolve to my capture, which earned a soft snort from behind me to the man that was dragging me through another mess, one that I didn't want to be a part of, again.

My hair stood up on end and I recognized it was almost time as my eyes opened a little again and I concentrated inwardly, almost like I did with the water back in the vendors' room. However this time there was no stirring from the animal what so ever. So I called out to it.

_Hey. You. Wanna help me do something really stupid?_ I got no reply, just silence in my mind, so I reached inward towards myself and reached into the murkiness that was the haze my mind liked to develop when I was spacing out. It wasn't the animal I found, but as I felt something cool and easy run through my mind, as though laid back and lazy, I felt a small twitch of my lip move up.

_Well then, I guess you can sit this one out. But next time, you ain't getting that option. Turns out I need you fuckin' after all._

I began to pull it out and get it ready b-

There it was!

The ring was yanked from my finger as the time ticked exactly. My now bare fist slammed down onto the bird in the only way I could think of getting what I needed done, shoving it all down. Forcing it into the clay and out like the down draft of a storm with a gust front. If you weren't weathery though, like a damn faucet of water that comes down and flows out. I can't tell you what it was, but I felt it burning into my arm, causing a cry to rake from my lungs, which was followed by different yells or shocked reactions. The calmness and winds of the orb became wild as shouts exited Heather and Kris at the same time my own had. I didn't pay any attention as to what was happening around me after that. As it was too chaotic to quite tell you.

So here's what I did manage to at least _feel_.

We hit it on the nail. For once in our goddamn lives we hit the time right on the goddamn nail and the orb, vortex, thing! Jerked immediately out of control. There was a yell and the clay underneath us bubbled. A fist slamming into my stomach though was followed by some force moving my body off the bird.

I saw lightening in the corner of my eye as I was shutting them in pain as the same arm that wielded that fist was putting pressure on said stomach by carrying me by it to their side. Along with the lightening, there was a spinning that was gained, an almost celestial black and blue dancing along the walls of the orb which were jerking as though something about to explode when it was made out of puddy. Moving in and out, no longer a single form but oh so easily like an thing of slime. Think that one movie, Flubber with Robin Williams.

There was a loud bang, and screams, mostly from I think Hidan, in anger, and that one chick, Karin, while the energies slammed into each other in a disorganized fashion, no longer controlled, their owners and tamers too distracted before there was a blinding flash that took hold in the center. The white that blinded me left me with stars in my eyes and my head gripped for something to hang onto mentally as that white light had also caused a major sucking in the center. I felt as though my entire body was being stretched beyond it's limits as the pulling had caused the air to be sucked from my lungs for a second time.

This new type of lack of air, the one that pulled at my esophagus and caused my throat to strain, made my eyes bulge and dry. The dizziness in my head soon giving me more black spots that evolved from the stars thankfully enough. It got worse as the need to vomit followed and the stretching reached it's peek.

And then it all stopped.

Only to leave a tickling feeling in my stomach that told me one thing, and one thing only.

I was falling.

* * *

Note:

OOOOH DAMN! I UPDATED THIS SUCKER! HAH! So review and let me know what you think.

**Now that's out of my way, let me explain a few things that hopefully may help.**

**Scroll down for the important stuff though if you have no interest in learning why there was so much damn weather in this chapter.  
**

The weather bit is due to the fact that I am an _extreme_ weather geek and plan on making a career in it. It's what I'm going to school for. So if there is science here or there, forgive me. I can't help it and it slips in! So I will explain.

The raising of hair that is mentioned is due to the fact that when a lightening bolt is about to hit somewhere near by, the charge in the hair raise. This charge is created by negative and positive charges with in the cloud. It usually goes, top layer, positive, middle, negative, and bottom, positive. When you're about to have cloud to ground lightening and it is to be near by, your hair begins to stand up on end as it gains a positive charge and thus wishes to join the bottom of the cloud.

As for the cold and the wet in the cloud, well, clouds are made up of mostly water droplets, so going into one, given that it is during a snow storm, you would naturally get a bit wet. The cold is due to the fact that the higher the cloud top, the lower the temperature. Some of them being at at least –60 to -80 Celcius and then some. Thus why the cold, and the freezing. The winds are caused from the updrafts, which occur with in the cloud that also in turn causes downdrafts. As updrafts lift water droplets enough for them to become bigger by colliding with other water droplets, and if it is cold enough, snow will form on the way down to the ground and if the ground is warm, and so's the air above it, melt a bit, or all the way on the way down.

**IMPORTANT STUFF:**

So hopefully this helped you out a little bit. I'm still not going to explain the elementii stuff yet, and so several people I found complaining know, it's going to play a **HUGE FRICKEN ROLE IN THIS STORY**. So. Yeah. I can't really explain it all until I get it fully set in and everything is explained.

The reason for the energy display, well I felt it kinda appropriate, and please realize, the only one of the three who really has a remote idea of what they were doing, was Kris in that last part and this is due to the fact that Kris is indeed a practicing Wiccan, and does do energy work such as reiki healing which involves knowing how to use her energy. She's pretty good at it for a beginner. However she is a tempest and thus does play with storm energy quite a bit as well.  
The other two are totally winging it, more so Cassi than Heather however since Heather is learning from Kris.

That's why Kris's is the only energy that actually manifested itself. While the other two were just letting loose what they thought they even remotely could. The general rule of thumb here from my own experience is, "you have to want it, and you have to be able to picture it enough to get it."


End file.
